Redo And Change
by StringDman
Summary: It Takes Place When Kisuke's Seal Fully Ensnares The Mad Man Aizen. In His Last Ditch Effort, He Tries To Release As Much Power From The Hogyoku, Only To Accidentally Send It Into Ichigo. Now With The Hogyoku, The Soul Society Has Deemed Him Too Dangerous And Wind Up Killing Him. In His Last Breaths, He Wished He Could Have Changed All Of This, The Hogyoku Takes It Literally.
1. Gift Or Curse

**Redo And Change**

 **A Change Of Pace. In This Story, It Takes Place When Kisuke's Seal Fully Ensnares The Mad Man Aizen. In His Last Ditch Effort, He Tries To Release As Much Power From The Hogyoku, Only To Accidentally Send It Into Ichigo. Now With The Hogyoku, The Soul Society Has Deemed Him Too Dangerous And Wind Up Killing Him. In His Last Breaths, He Wished He Could Have Changed All Of This, And The Hogyoku Takes That Request Literally.**

 **M For Language, Violence, Nudity. AU, OOC, No OC On Request, Time Travel.**

 **Chapter 1: A Gift Or A Curse**

* * *

Ichigo simply stayed on his knees as he watched Aizen become completely ensnared within the seal Kisuke had implanted within him. Aizen continued his rant at the now stoic shopkeeper and was talking about something that Ichigo could only assume was the soul king. As the seal trapped his arms again, Ichigo looked away. Aizen decided that he wasn't ready to accept his defeat just yet, and poured as much energy into the Hogyoku as he possibly could. The ground around him shook and that was about it. Kisuke recognized that Aizen was trying to draw on the Hogyoku's power, only for it to openly reject him now. To both Kisuke's surprise and Aizen's last images before the seal took him whole, was the Hogyoku bursting from the seal and flying straight into Ichigo's chest. Knocking the savior to the ground.

"NOOO!" Aizen shouted out as he was fully sealed now.

Kisuke rushed over to Ichigo in a frantic motion to check on the boy. "Ichigo!? Ichigo are you alright!?" He all but shouted as Ichigo laid on the ground unconscious.

Before he could do anything else, Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at his mentor with wide eyes. Almost as if he were completely surprised what happened, but he also looked somewhat relieved. Almost like he accepted how things turned out now.

"Ichigo, answer me right now." Kisuke demanded, a very fearful tone in his voice.

"I'm fine Kisuke." Ichigo started as he sat up. He placed his hand on his chest and felt the rush of power surging through him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The intense energy, the almost limitless pool of reiatsu rushing into his reserves, and the amount of pressure he knew he had no choice but to hold back forever.

"Are you sure?" Kisuke started with a very concerned tone to his voice. "I don't know what Aizen did to you, but whatever it was, you now possess the Hogyoku."

"Yeah. Pretty sure I felt that Kisuke." Ichigo groaned as he started to stand up. He looked over to Kisuke's worried face and was truly baffled that the usually calm or jovial man was now heavily worried like this. "I'm fine Kisuke. Trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you Ichigo, I just don't trust that thing anymore." Kisuke said as he pointed to the Hogyoku.

Ichigo grinned at the man and placed his hand on his mentor's shoulder. "Don't worry. I will never turn into what Aizen turned into."

Kisuke smirked at the teens reassurance and was about to say something else, until something truly unexpected happened.

A zanpakuto pierced through Ichigo's back and went straight through his chest.

Kisuke stood there wide eyed and jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Ichigo couldn't tell what happened at first, until he felt the blade being slowly pulled out of him. Ichigo fell to the ground and as he did, Kisuke was the first to see the one responsible for this and was truly at a loss for words when he saw that it was Rukia.

"Rukia?" Kisuke started, still in shock at who he saw stab through Ichigo. "What the hell are you doing Rukia?! Why did you just attack your friend like that?!"

Kisuke was starting to truly lose his composure at seeing how cold Rukia was acting. She hadn't changed her blank expression not even once.

Rukia didn't answer him and instead just turned and walked away. Before Kisuke could do anything, the rest of the soul reapers showed up that were able to. The ones among the confused and disturbed former captain were the head captain, captains Unohana, Kyoraku, Komamura, and Soi-Fon along with all of the lieutenants. Kisuke and Ichigo were surrounded by the mass group and noticed that everyone had a cold and almost emotionless look on their faces. Ichigo was down on the ground trying not to lose consciousness but having a hard time doing so.

"Now that we know who has the Hogyoku this time." The head captain started in his usual authoritarian voice. "We shall snuff out any and all traces of its existence, starting with Kurosaki."

"Ichigo just risked his own life to end a war he had no reason to be a part of." Kisuke started while his frustrations only grew. "He just proved that he deserves to live his life after sacrificing all of his power to stop Aizen."

"It is not a matter of his part in this war Urahara." The old captain bellowed out. "It is a matter of maintaining the balance of the world and ensuring that all threats be eliminated, no matter who it is."

As he said those last words, everyone around the two started to prepare for another battle. Kisuke knew that there was no way to defeat everyone in his current state. Fighting Aizen earlier had drained him and he was still recovering as best as he could at the time he showed up to explain the seal on Aizen. Despite his current state, he picked himself up and prepared to defend Ichigo with his life if need be. He owed Ichigo that much after everything he's put the boy through.

Ichigo heard everything the head captain said and had to know one thing from him before he died. With the last of his fading strength, Ichigo lifted his head off the ground and asked the old man.

"Was this all planned from the very beginning? When I got the combat pass?"

The old man looks at Ichigo and huffs before answering the boy. "Yes. Every bit of this was planned to eliminate you from the moment Aizen revealed himself. We all waited for the perfect opportunity to dispatch of the both of you. This works for all of us and for the greater good." He drew his blade and charged it with its intense flames. He raised it high into the air and even Kisuke knew that there was no way he could match the head captain of the soul society even if he was at his fullest strength. "Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki." He swung his blade and the flames flew to the two, encasing them in its deadly flames.

 _"Is this really it?"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he was being burned alive. _"Is this really how I die? Killed by the same people that I trusted, made friends with, and even bonded with?"_ He continued to burn but the Hogyoku started glowing in his chest. This caught everyone's attention as they prepared themselves once again. _"I wish I could just change everything."_ Ichigo thought to himself again. _"I wish I could have prevent all of this from happening."_

Ichigo started to glow and become encased in the glowing energy. Before anyone around him could do anything to stop whatever was going on, there was a bright flash and the fire dispersed. It left Kisuke with heavy burns but he was still breathing. That wasn't what disturbed everyone though. What did disturb them was the fact that Ichigo was gone.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Today was a bright and sunny day in a forest just outside of some village. There was really nothing out of the ordinary going on all throughout the day, until a young boy with brown hair and eyes started to walk along the forested area. He was wearing a soul reaper uniform and had a basic asuachi in a blue sheath. He was walking around with an angered look on his face and seemed to be searching for something.

"I'll make them pay." He whispered to himself as he finally stopped and looked to the ground. "I swear it." He started as tears fell from his eyes. "I'll avenge you both. I swear."

As the boy stood there and tried to stop his tears, a bright flash of light suddenly caught his attention. It was far off to his right and he could feel an intense spiritual pressure over in that direction. The boy was about to run away and alert his superiors, but he stopped when the pressure receded and he felt one singular being in its place. The boy looked back over in the direction of the source and started to feel a certain pull from the energy. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the energy felt different than anything he had ever felt. And yet it felt familiar and almost welcoming to him. Swallowing him, yet caressing his body gently. Forcing his soul to go almost blank, yet filling it with so much life and warmth.

Against the boy's better judgement, he swallowed the lump in his throat and ran in the direction of this energy. He knew that eventually his superiors would sense that intense energy and send a captain to deal with it, so he had to move fast. Even though he was just a boy and fresh out of the academy, he had a proficient shunpo.

The boy made it to where the source of the flash and energy originated from only to see a man with shoulder length orange hair and a tattered shihakusho laying there. The man had something glowing in his chest that started to die down when the boy showed up. The man started to groan when the light was gone and tried to lift himself up. When the boy could see the man struggling, he decided to help him.

"Hey mister." The boy started as he ran toward the man. "Are you alright?" He stopped and helped the man to his knees.

When the boy saw the man, he was surprised that this man looked more like a teenager than a man. Maybe it was the hair and the height.

The teen took a deep breath several times, and when he finished, he looked at the boy with purple irises and black eyes. The boy was very intimidated by this teens strange eyes, but something about him struck the boy as curious more than afraid.

"Are you okay?" The boy started again with a nervous tone. Despite this teen not having a visible sword, he had a crazy amount of spirit energy.

"Yeah." The teen started in a groggy tone of voice. He grabbed at his head and tried to think of what happened/ Clearly he should've died, yet here he was completely unscathed and still had the power he possessed before to defeat Aizen. How was he still alive? Why was he here in this field? How did he get there? Who's this kid that's helping him? That's when the teen remembered he was being helped up by the boy. He looked down to see the boy struggling to lift him up and mustered up his returning strength to stand on his own. The boy looked up at him and was surprised by his recovery.

"You must be powerful if you don't even need a healing kido to get you back on your feet." The boy started again, only a little more relaxed. "Who are you?"

The teen stretched himself out and popped the bones in his body. At first he was incredibly stiff from his initial wake, but now he was more loose and relaxed. He looked down at the boy and answered him with a smirk and pointing his thumb at himself.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He started in a calm tone. Ichigo lowered his hand and asked the boy. "So what's your name kid?"

The boy narrowed his eyes and looked away for a moment, almost as if he was skeptical for a moment. He sighed and decided to answer this Ichigo Kurosaki.

"My name is Sosuke. Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

 ***Drops The Mic, Like A Boss***

 **My First Chapter To My First Time Travel Fic And I Drop Something Like This Right Out Of The Gate. Damn I'm Good. LOL**

 **Anyway, This Is A First For Me So If I Get A Few Things Wrong On Some Of The Past Characters Then I Do Apologize In Advance. I'm Not As Familiar With All The Past Characters Like I Should Be. Sorry.**

 **I Digress. This Story Will Basically Take Place When Aizen Is A Kid If That Wasn't Already Obvious. He Will Have A Story Of His Own In This Fic Pertaining To Who He Wants To Make Pay For Whatever Crimes They Did To Him. I'll Explain That Later On. I Would Appreciate It If Some Of You Awesome People Who Probably Know More About Bleach Than I Do Would Be So Kind As To Give Me Some Insight On Who All The Captains Were At This Particular Time. I Know Kyoraku, Ukitake And Unohana Of Course, But Not The Others. If I Don't Get Anything From Ya'll I'll Try To Make Some Up...**

 **ACTUALLY THAT'S A PERFECT IDEA!**

 **I Said No OC's On Request Earlier, But I Take That Back. If No One Tells Me The Other Captains From This Time, Then I WILL Accept OC Characters And Put Them In A Captains Spot Of The Creators Choosing That Isn't Already Filled. Give Me Some Great Characters You Guys.**

 **Anyway Again If You Liked This A Chapter Then You Know What To Do. Follow/Fav And Review, And PM Me Your OC Characters In Detail And Which Spot You Wish For Them To Be Filled. I Will Post The Captains Spot Filled And Not Filled In The Next Chapter. It Will Be First Come First Serve, So If You PM Me First, You Get Free Reign On Whichever Spot You Want Your OC To Be In.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. Answers

**Chapter 2: Answers**

* * *

Ichigo looked at the boy with wide eyes. He had just defeated Aizen not too long ago, so how is he suddenly standing here as a kid? This made absolutely no sense to the confused teen, and he knew it had something to do with the marble sized jewel in his chest.

Sosuke watched as Ichigo stared at him with his jaw dropped. He didn't know what he said but this was definitely confusing to the boy.

"Are you alright Kurosaki?" Aizen asked him after a few awkward seconds.

Ichigo shook his head to bring his senses back to himself and answered. "Yeah. Yeah, it's just that you-" Ichigo was cut off when he felt two spirit energies approaching them. One felt like a low level lieutenant while the other felt like a normal soul reaper. Aizen felt it too and turned his head in time to hear the buzzing of shunpo appear in front of them. They were two regular soul reapers with one of them wearing an official teachers badge on his shoulder. The man with the badge was an old man with white hair that was tied up.

"Sosuke." The old man started. "Were you the one that did this?" He motioned to the dense reiatsu in the air.

"No. It was actually-" The moment Sosuke turned around, Ichigo was gone. There was absolutely no trace of him at all. "How did he-"

"I do not appreciate being lied to Sosuke." The old man interrupted. "Whoever was here must have left long before you showed up boy. Now report what you saw back to captain Hirako immediately."

Sosuke was apprehensive at first, but sighed in defeat as walked past the two and flashed away from the whole scene. He was both frustrated and confused by this whole thing now. There was no way that Ichigo could've left the area without a single trace of spirit energy in the seconds that it took the two to show. It was impossible, was it? Before Sosuke could even think of it any further, he felt the familiar spirit energy right in front of him. He looked up and saw Ichigo standing there.

"Kurosaki?" Sosuke stopped and looked at the man with confusion in his eyes. "How did you get here so fast?"

Ichigo smirked at the boy and crossed his arms. "I'm a lot faster than you think, Aizen."

Sosuke looked at the the man with even more confusion and asked him. "Why did you leave before they could ask you any questions?"

"Because I didn't want them to see me." Ichigo responded while turning to the side. He looked up to the sky as it was covered with the leaves of the trees around them. If this really was the past, then at least he wouldn't have to worry about Aizen trying to mess with his head every time he said a sentence. Meaning that he could pretty much talk to Aizen any way he wanted and get away with it completely.

"Um, Kurosaki?" Sosuke started. Ichigo looked over to him and waited for a question. "Where did you come from and how did you get so much spirit energy?"

Ichigo could tell that Aizen wanted to know many things right now. He watched as the boy was trying to get as much information out as possible. Ichigo scoffed and looked away from the boy before answering with a vague answer.

"Where I come from isn't important anymore. How I got this much power is something that you'll never be able to learn without making powerful enemies in the process." Ichigo looked back to the boy and saw that he had his jaw slightly dropped. "Tell me something Aizen." Sosuke perked up at the statement. "What squad are apart of and who's your captain?"

"I'm part of squad 5." Sosuke started. "My Captain is Shinji Hirako. Why do you need to know that Kurosaki?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and groaned. "Listen, you can call me Ichigo, alright. And I'll call you Sosuke. Deal?"

Sosuke tilted his head a little at the sudden change from formal to informal greetings. He was always told to call a superior by a title name or their family name, but now to be told to call someone by their name was pretty jarring.

"Okay then, Ichigo." Sosuke hesitated. "Why is my captain and squad so important?"

"Just asking a basic question, geez." Ichigo said to him. Now that he really thought about it, he did need to know all of the captains if he was truly in the past. It would give him a sense of who he'd be up against in the future. "Sosuke, I need to know every single captain right now."

Sosuke was about question why, but the look on Ichigo's face told him that Ichigo was in dire need of this information. Sosuke sighed out, but decided to answer nonetheless.

"The captain of squad one is head captain Yamamoto." Sosuke started. The head captain is still a formidable opponent no matter what time you're from.

"Squad two's captain is captain Yoruichi Shihoin." Hearing that name made Ichigo perk up a bit at one of his old mentors being here. Sosuke continued with his list.

"Captain Rose Otoribashi is squad three's captain." Rose huh? Another familiar face.

"Squad four has captain Retsu Unohana." She is one of oldest and strongest captains without a doubt. She'll be a challenge.

"Squad five is my captain, Shinji Hirako." Shinji won't be too big of a problem this time.

"Captain Ginrei Kuchiki of squad six." Hmm. Someone related to Byakuya and that bitch Rukia.

"Captain Love Aikawa of squad seven." Another one of the visoreds.

"Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of squad eight." Another of the four oldest and most powerful captains.

"Captain Kensei Muguruma of squad nine." Kensei won't be too much of a problem, especially without his mask.

"Isshin Shiba is captain of squad ten." The mention of his father brought up the last memory Ichigo had of him. He helped in making Ichigo the man he is right now. When he told Ichigo of his true name in the Dangai, Ichigo vowed to right the wrong of the Shiba's brought on by Aizen.

"Squad eleven has Kenpachi Kiganjo as its captain." That was a brand new player in the game. Maybe this could give Ichigo an advantage in his endgame since the role of captain in squad eleven passes with the killing of the previous captain. That, and he could gain the title of Kenpachi in the process.

"Squad twelve has captain Kirio Hikifune." Another new face? This one could be interesting, but Ichigo knew he would need Kisuke and the department of research and development.

"Last is squad thirteens captain, Jushiro Ukitake." As much as Ichigo still didn't want to believe that this peaceful captain was involved in the betrayal back in the future, Ichigo couldn't take the chance.

After hearing the current captains from Sosuke, Ichigo had to figure out some kind of way to destroy them for what they did to him in the future, or at the very least stop some future events from happening. He already had Sosuke Aizen right here and he had the complete Hogyoku. That's already one big problem down, now all he needed was a way to get into the Seireitei without being detected by a few individuals.

Kisuke Urahara was number one on that list. Ichigo remembered asking Kisuke once when he invented the Hogyoku and remembered him say that he made the first half before he became a captain. If that's true, then he should be the only one who could possibly feel the Hogyoku's presence on Ichigo, and that meant the Ichigo would have to be very careful.

"Um, Ichigo?" Sosuke started, getting Ichigo's attention. "Why did you need to know all of this? Are you planning something that involves them all?"

Smart, even when he was a kid. Maybe now was the best time to know just what his real reasoning for the Winter War was all about. Ichigo sighed and stretched himself out before sitting under a tree. Sosuke stood there and watched him with a hint of annoyance.

"So are you going to tell me or not, Ichigo!?" He yelled out when Ichigo started to cross his legs and close his eyes.

Ichigo looked up at the boy and had an annoyed look on his face. "Before I answer that, let me ask you one last question."

Sosuke sighed in frustration but shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"You want to know a lot about me so you can use my power later on to get some kind of revenge on the soul society, right?" Ichigo said as he closed his eyes again. He heard Sosuke gasp and smirked at how accurate he was. "So then Sosuke," he motioned his hand in front of him and Sosuke sat there. "Tell me, why do you want this revenge?"

Sosuke sat there and started off at the teen for a while. He had just made his vow only a few minutes before Ichigo showed up. He had made up his mind then and there and knew that it would take a very long time for him to gain the power and strength necessary to get his revenge. But now, with this man sitting in front of him with his extraordinary power and curiosity for who every single captain was made Sosuke question just what to do. He was lost and knew it. He had craved for power ever since that day, but now instead of just power, he wanted something else to honor his vow. He wanted something that could truly help him achieve his revenge. He needed a mentor, and Ichigo seemed to be the one to do so for him.

Taking a deep breath, Sosuke started his story.

"Before I joined the academy, before I knew just what my powers could do, I grew up with my parents. They were two of most gentle and peaceful beings in this world and cared for everyone, no matter if they were a soul reaper or even a snobbish noble. They were so innocent." Sosuke paused as he remembered just what happened that day. he took another breath and continued. "One day, like every other day started, we were outside farming crops. It was sunny and peaceful that day. And then it went from peaceful to a blood bath. These group of hollows attacked our village and murdered everyone there. My mother locked me in a secret cabin far away from the village and told me to stay quiet. I waited for five hours for her. Five of the worst hours of my life. I was scared, terrified even. I couldn't find the courage to leave or the will to act, so I waited. And then I heard her scream."

Ichigo could feel Sosuke's energy begin to waver and fluctuate at recalling the memory. He could feel how the memory mad him feel like he was worthless and powerless, but that still doesn't explain why he wanted to destroy the soul king.

Sosuke wiped away the one tear that ran down his face and continued. "Against my better judgement at the time, I found the strength to break the lock on the door and went to find her. But when I did, she was hanging by the neck from the mouth of a hollow. She had been dead before I even reached her along with everyone else. The hollows left as fast as they arrived and I was left there, holding what was left of my mother in my hands. That's when I found out about my spirit energy. It was captain Hirako that found me after a few hours of me releasing energy uncontrollably, and he took me to the academy. I excelled in everything aside from zanjutsu, and graduated within a year. It wasn't long after I graduated and joined squad five did I find out about the attack on my village. It took some digging, but I found out that the central 46 knew about the attack all along. That's why I vowed to destroy them for what they allowed to happen to my family."

As Sosuke finished his story, Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at the boy with compassion on his face. He knew just how much this must've hurt Sosuke, considering the fact that he lost his mother to a hollow when he was a child. Even now with his centuries of life and experience to him in the future, he was just a boy who lost his mother to a hollow, just like Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and looked up to the sky again. "I take it you really want to go through with this do you Sosuke?"

Sosuke looked at Ichigo with wide eyes and clenched both his teeth and hands into fists. He stood up and stood in front of Ichigo quickly before saying. "They let my family die for their own selfish reasons! They don't care about the weak and helpless out there in the Rukon districts Ichigo! And they nearly damned me for being some trash that passed through the academy in a year!" Ichigo was surprised by how fast Sosuke lost his composure, but continued to listen nonetheless. "If I had the power that you possess then I could take my revenge right now!"

"And then what?" Ichigo asked him. Sosuke looked at him in confusion. "Say you do get power like mine, and say you do kill the central 46. You'll be running for the rest of your life from the soul reapers, and they will either kill you or put you in the Muken for all eternity." Ichigo stood up and looked at Sosuke with a fire in his eyes that Sosuke had never seen in anyone's eyes before. "If that's all you're planning, then you should just give up right now! Charging in blindly can and will get you killed or captured! How do you expect to face a captain-class soul reaper when you don't even know zanjutsu!? Or the fact that you don't even know what your zanpakuto's name!?"

Sosuke didn't know what to say. He was at a total loss for words as Ichigo continued.

"No. You're not ready to go and take your revenge yet. You'll need help with this if you really wish to change the spiritual world, Sosuke." Ichigo continued while placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm the guy who's gonna help you. Understood?"

Sosuke nodded his head with some enthusiasm and was actually starting to figure out that he had finally found someone who he could truly look up to.

* * *

 **That Does It For This Chapter. The Next Will Have A Little Time Skip To It And I'll Be Going Over Everything In A Sort Of Quick Highlight Type Of Thing. It'll Cover A Few Things That'll Happen In The Next Chapter.**

 **Really Appreciate All The Awesome People Who Helped Me Figure Out Who All The Captains Were For This Time Line. Those Guys Are: hevenlydemonknight, Y-T3cH, and Delightfully sinful.**

 **Thanks Guys, That Really Helped Out A Lot.**

 **Anyway, Follow/Fav, Review And PM. All That Jazz.**

 **You Guys are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. As Time Goes On

**Chapter 3: As Time Goes On**

* * *

 **"Kaiyo- Ocean"**

 ** _50 Years Later_**

It was finally time for the true first steps to plotting his revenge. It took a long time and plenty of fake displays of power on Ichigo's side to get to this point. Even changing his last name so his father wouldn't eventually get suspicious. The part that still made Ichigo uncomfortable though, was the fact that he still looked the same as he did before. He stood there in his tattered like soul reaper uniform. There were plenty of scrapes and cuts over his time in squad eleven, but it was truly worth it to be here at this one particular moment. After beating practically everyone there was to beat in squad eleven, including Zaraki, Ichigo was now about to take his place as the new captain. He just had one last hurdle to leap over before he could start his plan in its entirety.

Ichigo stood across the large training area surrounded by squad eleven members, and the rest of the captains and lieutenants were standing near the far wall watching as well. Sosuke was standing next to Shinji. He looked different from his future self. Mainly his hair which was now shoulder length on him and tied to his right side. For fifty years, Sosuke had been taught how to properly fight not only with his calculative mind, but also his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu.

Among the captains now, was Kisuke Urahara and his lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki.

Ichigo stood across from the current captain of his squad, the large and dark skinned man, Kenpachi Kiganjo. He was very excited to fight this orange haired teen who had clearly been the best swordsman in all of squad elevens history. His power was unlike anything anybody else had ever seen before.

"So Kaiyo." Kiganjo started as he drew his zanpakuto. The large man had a wild grin to his face and started to release his energy high into the air. The beam of energy shot into the air and surprised almost everyone. Ichigo wasn't impressed. "Are you ready to die by my hands boy?!"

Ichigo stood there unfazed by Kiganjo's energy. He simply reached for his zanpakuto on his left side and slowly pulled it out. It was always something when Ichigo brought out his blade to fight. Unlike most of everyone in squad eleven who loved fighting with their zanpakuto, Ichigo preferred his hands most of the time. When he did pull out his blade though, that was when he was being serious. Out of the decade that he'd been part of the squad, he's never lost a sword fight, ever.

Ichigo's zanpakuto wasn't like standard zanpakuto's. Instead of his being a normal looking blade of some extent, Ichigo's blade was completely black and had a black handle with a red and black guard to it. Whenever people would ask him about his zanpakuto, he would just keep saying that it's just how his power naturally flows within him. He was even summoned to a captains meeting to discuss his strange blade once.

 _ **45 Years Ago**_

"Ichigo Kaiyo." The head captain started as he banged his cane on the ground to start this meeting. Ichigo was kneeling down in front of the room of captains and could finally get a better look at everyone there. The familiar faces were warm reliefs to see and he could tell that despite the time he was in, they were all still very skilled fighters. The newer faces were strange though. The captains of squads six, eleven and twelve really stood out to Ichigo. Squad sixes captain was Byakuya's grandfather and head of the Kuchiki clan at this point in time. He looked almost as old as the head captain actually. Squad twelves captain was a very large woman with purple hair. She had a smile on her face that would've made anyone question her, but Ichigo didn't even so much as bat an eye at her. Finally, Kenpachi Kiganjo. He was a large man with dark skin and black hair on his head and face. He may look intimidating, but Ichigo could tell that he couldn't hold a candle to Kenpachi Zaraki.

"We have called you here to discuss your strange zanpakuto." The head captain continued. "It is my understanding that you were able to learn your zanpakuto's name in the academy, correct?"

"That's right." Ichigo said in a bored tone. This didn't go unnoticed as both Shinji and Ginrei voiced their displeasure.

"Don't think just because you've learned your zanpakuto's name in the academy that it gives you the right to disrespect the head captain, young man." Ginrei said in a displeased.

"Also don't see what's the point of this meeting if he's just gonna ignore others except a few." Shinji started, earning a look from Ichigo. Shinji smiled. "Don't think I haven't seen you hanging around my lieutenant, kid."

Ichigo scowled at the blonde haired captain.

"That is enough from you two." The head captain bellowed. "Fall back in line, both of you. And you Ichigo Kaiyo had better know where you stand right this instant. I will not tolerate insubordination within any of the squads you choose to be apart of."

Ichigo simply nodded slowly, much to the head captains annoyance.

"Since you seem in no way appreciative of being within the presence of the thirteen court guard." The head captain continued after a sigh of frustration at Ichigo's disrespect. " Will you explain why your zanpakuto is in a state of constant release and then join a squad."

Ichigo stood up and unsheathed his sword for everyone to see. He held it out horizontally to himself and then held it vertically so everyone could get a better look of it.

"It's not in a constant release." Ichigo started in a monotone voice. "This is just how Zangetsu always looks like in his sealed state."

"So you're saying you have a shikai for that blade there, Kaiyo?" Kyoraku asked as he tipped his hat a little.

"I do." Ichigo said plainly before going to sheath his blade. Before he could fully do so, Yoruichi thought to tease the boy a bit to get him to lighten up a little.

"So why don't you just show it to us then, berry boy." She teased while she crossed her arms and smiled at him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the request. Yoruichi hadn't been much different than her future self. What a shocker. Ichigo looked to the head captain who nodded to Yoruichi's request. Ichigo sighed and unsheathed his blade again. He held it to his side and whispered.

"Carve their hearts out, Zangetsu."

At first, nothing happened and everyone was wondering if the orange haired boy was bluffing, but then his sword just disappeared out of thin air. Everyone looked at him in shock as Ichigo stood there for a few moments before he held both his arms out and two black O Katana's appeared in his hands. They each had a chain on the bottom of the handle that stretched down to the floor and they each had red guards to them in a strange, cross shaped pattern. Ichigo lowered his arms and looked back to Yoruichi, who was actually very surprised his shikai was something pretty intimidating.

"Satisfied?" He asked her with a smirk. It was always a win to get one over on Yoruichi.

Ichigo brought both blades together and they merged back to his sealed blade. He sheathed it then pointed toward Kiganjo. "I wanna to join squad eleven."

Kiganjo had a mad grin on his face at the possibility of facing this boy one day.

 _ **Present Time**_

Ichigo stood his ground and wasn't intimidated by Kiganjo's rising spirit energy. It really wasn't anywhere close to Kenpachi's in terms of raw power, and only made Ichigo feel slightly sorry that he would have to cut down a weak opponent.

The head captain raised his hand to indicate that he was about to speak. Kiganjo lowered his energy to people could hear the head captain easily.

"This match will determine not only the captain of squad eleven, but the Kenpachi of said squad as well." He pointed over to Ichigo with and continued. "Ichigo Kaiyo has challenged the current Kenpachi, captain Kiganjo, for his position. This battle will be contested to the death. Is that clear, Kaiyo?"

Ichigo nodded but never once broke eye contact with Kiganjo. The two waited for the head captain to start the match for a short time. The old man raised his arm into the air and Kiganjo flared his spirit energy up once again. Ichigo still stood there unmoved as the head captain chopped his hand down.

"BEGIN!"

Kiganjo rushed over to Ichigo with his energy trailing right behind him. He raised his sword into the air and brought it down on the unmoved Ichigo. Right before Kiganjo was going to make contact with Ichigo, the orange haired teen had moved forward so fast no one could even see just what he did. The next thing they saw was Kiganjo's energy dissipate and he was no longer wearing his captains haori. He stood there nearly petrified with his sword raised into the air still, while Ichigo was walking away from him with the haori in his hand. He sheathed his blade and put the haori on. He stopped in front of the captains and that was when Kiganjo's body suddenly started spraying blood from hundreds of slashes all along his body. He dropped his broken sword and fell, lifeless, to the ground. Everyone was in absolute shock at what they had just saw. Ichigo glanced over to the now dead body of the former Kenpachi and sighed. He turned away and proceeded to walk to the exit of the training ground, much to everyone's surprise. As he was walking, he caught a glimpse of Sosuke staring at him in absolute awe. Ichigo locked an eye on the lieutenant and smirked before walking along. Sosuke smirked at how easily his teacher had defeated the now former captain of squad eleven without even really trying. Shinji caught his lieutenant smirking at the new captain of squad eleven and didn't like what this could mean, not one bit.

The whole crowd was silent as Ichigo proceeded to exit the arena, but that silence was broken by the head captain's cane banging the ground. Ichigo stopped and turned to the old man.

"It seems we have greatly underestimated you, Kenpachi Ichigo." He said in a semi-surprised tone.

"I think I'd prefer Ichigo Kenpachi Kaiyo instead head captain." Ichigo said to him. "Is there anything you need me to do, or can I go to my squad now?"

The head captain could tell that the newest Kenpachi was going to be a true handful, so instead of ordering him right then and there, he just let the new Kenpachi leave. When he left, there was almost an uproar at the swift end of the previous squad eleven captain. Most were outraged that the new captain had so effortlessly defeated the former captain, but then there were a few that actually liked the way he handled that. Those individuals were the ones that left to follow their new captain.

Ichigo was walking along, trying to get used to the size of this captains haori. He would have to get it shrunk so it could fit him properly.

"Big bastard really stretched the shit out of this thing." Ichigo whispered to himself as he had to constantly roll up the back so he could walk without his coat impeding his movements.

"Hey captain." A familiar voice interrupted him and Ichigo turned to see Zaraki, Yumichika and Ikkaku standing in front of him. Yachiru was on Zaraki's shoulder and she was smiling to her new captain.

"What is it you four want right now?" Ichigo asked them in his usual monotone voice.

"For one to congratulate our newest captain for a very exquisite killing." Yumichika said while flipping his hair a little in a feminine way.

"And to get a good chance to fight you sometime in the not too distant future." Zaraki said with a deadly grin.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel relieved to face down Zaraki, especially now that he had a true killer instinct in him now. Ichigo grinned at the man and said to him. "I can tell you'll be a helluva lot more fun to fight than that trash that's still laying in the grounds."

Zaraki's grin grew at the challenge his new captain had just set for him. Ichigo turned away from them and proceeded to head back to his new room to rest for now.

 ** _Three Hours Later_**

Ichigo had finally woken up from his nap and stretched himself out. The moment his feet touched the ground, he closed his eyes and searched for Sosuke's energy and found him wandering in the forest. He also saw another familiar energy next to Sosuke in the form of Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo opened his eyes and smirked. Sosuke was probably getting ready to train with Gin so he could become just as fast as Ichigo was. Ichigo started to remember the first times he had trained Sosuke how to fight and the first time they met Gin. All those years ago.

 ** _40 Years Ago_**

Sosuke was being pushed back hard onto the hard ground by his teacher. He skidded on the ground a few times before catching himself and narrowly avoiding a devastating slash by Ichigo.

"Good." Ichigo started as he placed his blade on his shoulder. He looked over to Sosuke, who was panting heavily and covered with scratches, and grinned when he stood back up quickly. "You're reaction time is getting better every time we clash. A few more years of practicing and you'll be able to defeat nearly anyone in a one on one fight."

"I don't fully understand your fighting style Ichigo." Sosuke started in between huffs and held onto his Kyoka Suigetsu tightly. He looked at his free hand and clenched it into a fist. "But I can fell myself getting stronger each and every single day. Even Kyoka is getting stronger."

Ichigo grinned at how progress was going. After training from Kisuke, Yoruichi, Shinji and the Vizards, and both Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo had become very proficient in combat. Now he was training Sosuke in their various arts and fighting styles. Sosuke was a fast learner.

Since he was here in the past, he knew that everyone he has ever fought won't be anywhere close to the level of power and strength they were in his time. And with Sosuke's help, he would be able to take down the soul society with ease.

Sosuke sheathed his blade and made his way over to a log to rest when he noticed something silver in the bushes. When he did, the figure scurried away. Sosuke turned to inform Ichigo, but saw that all Ichigo did was point in that direction.

"That kid, bring him here." Ichigo said to him.

Sosuke nodded and flashed away.

Gin Ichimaru was running away to inform his captain, Shinji. He was completely shocked to find out that the lieutenant of the squad he joined was training from the stranger who showed everyone complete disrespect. He knew of Ichigo Kaiyo, same as everyone else had, as a cold and isolated individual who was very strong. To see him so friendly and training squad fives lieutenant was something he needed to report on.

Before he could get anywhere else though, Sosuke flashed in front of him, zanpakuto in hand. Gin stopped and could see the coldness in Sosuke's eyes. What had that Ichigo Kaiyo done to him?

"Why were you spying on us Gin?" Sosuke asked as he pointed his sword at the third seat.

Gin smirked at him shrugged to hide the fact that he was very worried how strong the lieutenant was. "I guess I just like to eavesdrop. But lets face it Sosuke," he unsheathed his sword. "Ya were never the best swordsman in the squad, so I think I can see why ya would take training from that orange haired weirdo."

"That orange haired weirdo has been training me to fight with my sword, Gin." Sosuke said with a smirk. "You won't be able to hold a candle to me this time."

"Oh?" Gin said as he flashed in front of Aizen and started a flurry of strikes.

Sosuke blocked them all with very little effort and Gin noticed. He jumped back and decided to try and end this before he would get in over his own head.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." Gin said as his blade glowed white and went straight at Sosuke at great speeds.

Gin expected Sosuke to dodge out of the way or at the very least try and block it, but he was beyond shocked when Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of Sosuke and caught the blade mere inches from his face. Gin opened his eyes and was completely shocked at what he just saw. His Shinso was caught by a mere soul reaper. His shock was short lived when his blade was tossed aside. Gin looked over to his Shinso then looked forward to see the tall orange haired reaper towering over him.

"I guess I could use you too?" Ichigo said with a calm smirk on his face.

Gin didn't know what just happened, but for some strange reason he wanted to learn from this man. He wanted to know just how to get stronger if Sosuke was able to do so. If he could get stronger, then he could always be there to protect Rangiku.

 _ **Present Time**_

Ichigo had flashed over to the two and saw them training with their respective weapons, but something felt different about their zanpakuto's. They felt different than before in Ichigo's time, and they felt very different from their previous training session. They felt almost like they were completely different weapons now, and Ichigo could tell, this was going to be fun.

* * *

 **That's It For This Chapter. Hope You Guys Like The Way I Wrote Ichigo In This Story And I Really Do Hope You Guys Enjoy How OOC Most Of Everyone Will Be. I Kinda Have Something A Little Special For The Way The Zanpakuto's Were To Ichigo At The End Of his Chapter.**

 **I Also Want To Say That If Some Things Are Not The Way The Actual Time Line Was In The Manga/Show, I Just Want To Let Ya'll Know That I'm Kinda Trying To Make It My Own And Incorporate Things Like The Butterfly Effect For Ichigo. If You Guys Like That Idea, Then Be Sure To Let Me Know In The Review Section.**

 **Ya'll Know The Song And Dance By Now.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Unsettled Stealth Captain

**Chapter 4: Unsettled Stealth Captain**

* * *

A wave of strange energy could be felt from the two as they continued to clash swords with one another, completely oblivious to it. The energy was strange at first to Ichigo, but he suddenly realized that it wasn't just their zanpakuto's that felt different, it was the two reapers wielding them that had changed. Ichigo took a good look at how they were sparring against each other and could see the difference in this time than the future he was from.

Ichigo watched them clash again and again and noticed the difference from his future. In his future, Kyoka Suigetsu was filled with absolute loneliness and despair, same as Sosuke had when he was the way he was in Ichigo's time. He felt an emptiness that he felt couldn't be filled by anyone or anything, so he his zanpakuto felt the same thing. Sosuke was the epitome of lonely. Now, Sosuke had something that made that despair fade away completely. A purpose that he knew could only be accomplished by sticking with the very man that had saved him from his loneliness and has given him a new look on how the world should be rather than the way it was.

Back in the future, when Ichigo fought Gin he could faintly tell that his zanpakuto, Shinso, was filled with hate and revenge same as its wielder. Gin wanted nothing more than to kill Sosuke for what he had done to Rangiku at the time and felt that the only way to do that was to stick by him at all times. That plan backfired on him though when Aizen said he knew of Gin's betrayal the entire time. Now that Sosuke hadn't even attempted to form the Hogyoku, Rangiku was safe and this drove Gin to being her protector rather than her betrayer. His blade showed the will to act and protect the one thing most precious to it's master, and Ichigo couldn't help but grin at that declaration.

Ichigo continued to watch them clash until he finally decided to make his presence known. He flashed down and watched them turn towards him in near shocked expressions. They had grown used to having their teacher suddenly appearing out of nowhere completely undetected.

"I see you two have been getting in a lot of practice." Ichigo started as he folded his arms and continued to grin at the two.

"After what you did earlier to the former Kenpachi," Sosuke started with a smirk on his face and enthusiasm in his voice. "That just shows that we need to train harder than ever to even reach a level on par with you."

"Though I kinda doubt that we'll ever be truly on par with you, 'captain'." Gin raised his hands and put air quotes on captain.

"You'd be surprised at how powerful you can become when you're pushed the right way." Ichigo said to them, remembering how he was trained in near death ways.

"Well with all do respect Ichigo." Sosuke started while he sheathed his blade and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Who exactly trained you on how to fight? I'm pretty sure almost nobody was even able to see how you cut the former Kenpachi apart."

Ichigo smirked at him and started to remember how he was trained by Yoruichi in his time. She helped him with his speed in his Bankai so he could move almost as fast as her. The way he is now, he could easily out race her with no problem. Wanting to test that theory and knowing that said stealth captain had been a little too interested in him these recent years, Ichigo decided to pay her a visit sometime later. He looked over to Sosuke and Gin and answered them.

"A friend of mine you two will probably never meet." Ichigo stated as he stretched his arms up. "I'm gonna head back to my squad to see about how to make this haori smaller. You two get back to your own squad and go about your day. Understand?"

He was met with nods from both of them and he flashed away. As Ichigo flashed down a street not far from his squad, he could feel the faint spirit energy of a certain squad two stealth force member watching him. He stopped and sighed as he turned around to a tree and met the grayish eyes of his future's squad two captain, Soi-Fon. He scowled at her, causing her to grow fearful and fall out of the tree. Before she hit the ground, Ichigo caught her with one hand and held her up by the back of her collar. He looked at her with his scowl and could see how afraid she was. This Soi-Fon was completely different than the Soi-Fon back in his future. She was almost timid-like now and looked very inexperienced in hiding her energy properly. Either that, or Ichigo was just that good at detecting even the faintest of spirit energies now.

"There a reason you're spying on me girl?" Ichigo asked her in his monotoned voice with just a hint of irritation to get his point across that he was pissed off at her.

Soi-Fon quickly answered with a bow, and frantically said. "I'm sorry captain Kaiyo. I'm so sorry. My captain just wanted me to spy on you. Please don't kill her."

Ichigo was a taken aback a little at hearing her beg him not to kill Yoruichi and not herself. Then again, she worshiped Yoruichi like a goddess, so it really shouldn't surprise him that much. With a sigh of frustration that caught her attention, Ichigo dropped her and she fell on her rear from the height. Soi-Fon looked straight up at him and expected her life to end right then and there, but then she saw something from the cold captain she didn't expect.

He offered his hand to help her up. Soi-Fon looked at his hand then back to see his scowl gone and replaced with a stern look that sent a shiver through her body. With shaky hands, Soi-Fon reached up and grabbed his hand. He squeezed hers enough to hold her but not hard enough to bruise as he pulled her up. Ichigo let her hand go and crossed his arms.

"You tell your captain that if she wants to talk to me or want to know me in some way, then all she needs to do is find me." Ichigo said with a stern tone. Soi-Fon nodded to him and bowed her head in respect. Before she could even raise her head and turn to run away from him, she felt his hand on top of her head. His strong grip holding her in place. She started to get scared again at what he could possibly be thinking of right now.

"What's you're name, girl?" Ichigo asked her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Soi-Fon answered without sounding too terrified. "S-Soi-Fon, sir."

She felt his hand leave her head and she looked back up to him. Soi-Fon could see something in his eyes. A look not of someone like the past Kenpachi's that only craved battle and bloodshed. She saw genuine compassion and reasoning despite it being put into a monotoned stare.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you Soi-Fon." He said to her, gaining a gasp of surprise from the girl. "Learn how to truly hide your spirit energy so I can't easily find you. I also want you to get stronger, so someone like the former Kenpachi seems like child's play to you."

Soi-Fon opened her mouth to speak, but was finding it hard to form the proper words. After a few failed attempts to speak, she shook her head and asked him. "Why do you want me to get stronger sir?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow to her question. "Simple. Because I can see that you're strong Soi-Fon. Give yourself a few more decades or even a century, and you may even rival or even surpass your own captain." With those words, Ichigo walked away from her to his squad barracks. He could tell that Soi-Fon was still standing there pondering just what he said to her. As he walked away from her knowing that he's potentially gained another ally, Ichigo smirked to himself.

 _ **A Few Weeks Later**_

Ichigo was noticeably bored in the captains meeting today. Ever since he became captain of squad eleven he's been summoned to many meetings in these past few weeks. Twenty in total, all about a resent increase in hollow sightings around the Rukon districts. This meeting was no different than the previous ones, but this particular hollow sighting had caught Ichigo's full attention.

"There's been a strange sighting of a mysterious type of hollow that clings onto a soul and slowly takes control of the body." Kisuke started. "We've found out that even if we were to kill the host, the hollow would simply just jump to another body completely undetectable to any of us." Kisuke was good at hiding his frustration from everyone in the room, but Ichigo could tell this was starting to frustrate him. Yoruichi could also tell her best friend was putting on a facade for the other captains, and it worried her.

"Have their been any success tracking who might be possessed by this hollow, captain Urahara?" Ichigo asked, surprising everyone in the room. Usually, the new Kenpachi only spoke when he was spoken to and never bothered asking any questions other than when the meeting was over.

Ichigo may have kept his gaze solely on Kisuke, but he could tell everyone was staring at him and wondering just why this hollow interested him. Kisuke was hesitant to answer, but relented and did so.

"So far, all we know is that it appears somewhere in between the seventieth and seventy ninth Rukon districts." Kisuke started with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He had been trying to figure out who Ichigo was ever since he first laid eyes on the boy when he first showed his blade to them. Something like that still puzzled him even to this day.

"May I ask just why this concerns you, captain Kaiyo?" Unohana asked him with her usual tone.

Ichigo looked to her and the room felt colder all of sudden. The current and first Kenpachi stared each other down for a few uninterrupted seconds before Ichigo broke the rising tension.

"If one hollow's worrying everyone so damn badly, then I'll kill it myself." He said to her in his usual monotoned voice.

"Aww, you do care, captain Kaiyo." Kyoraku said as he tipped his hat and smirked at the orange haired teen.

Ichigo didn't really respond to him and brought his attention back on Kisuke. Kisuke was unsure if he should really answer the boy or not. He was more cautious of the new Kenpachi than he would really let on, but at the same time his curiosity as a scientist got the better of him. He wanted to know just how this boy would handle things if he was given the chance.

"Well if you truly wish to do so yourself captain Kaiyo, then I guess I'll accompany you." Kisuke started in his usual jovial tone.

"That won't be necessary captain Urahara." The head captain spoke, getting everyone's attention. "If captain Kaiyo wishes to destroy this hollow himself, then he may do so. But he will be accompanied by captain Shihoin of squad two for assistance." The head captain continued as Yoruichi stood there and stared jaw dropped. "You two may bring anyone from your squad with you to deal with this hollow, and you may leave after this meeting. This meeting is finished."

The head captain banged his cane on the ground and the room cleared. Yoruichi was still a little shook up about being paired with the new and pretty intimidating captain that seemed very distant than previous Kenpachi's. Even Kiganjo wasn't this cold before and he was very battle crazy. As she walked outside along with Kisuke, she felt a hard tap on her right shoulder and turned to see Ichigo staring down at her. She stared for a few seconds dumbstruck by his sudden appearance, much to Kisuke's surprise, before answering him.

"There something you want?" She asked, masking her nervousness to how imposing he was.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm not bringing anyone from my squad with me." Ichigo said to her in his usual voice. "And I was wondering who you were bringing with you before you flashed off and I'd have to work a bit to catch you."

Yoruichi scoffed at how he basically said he could catch her no problem. This irked her. The fact that whenever she would attempt to tease him or try to make him uncomfortable as she's done with every other captain so far, he would pay her antics no attention and actually give her the cold shoulder for the most part. That made her frustrated, but now to be told that he could catch her easily was the last straw. She decided to test the teens reflexes with a swift and sudden fist to his jaw, only for him to dodge it with flash step and appear behind her. This surprised both of them. Kisuke because even he had never seen anyone truly outmaneuver his best friend, and Yoruichi for not being able to even see how he dodged her so easily.

"If you're done tryin to hit me." Ichigo started as he placed his hand on her shoulder, sending a chill all throughout her body. "I would like for you to bring that girl Soi-Fon with you."

"What?!" She yelled out and turned to look the captain in his eyes. "How do you know who Soi-Fon is? And why do you want her to come with us?" Yoruichi was very uncomfortable with the way Ichigo had all but ordered her to bring Soi-Fon with her, but then a sudden thought popped into her mind. "Were you the one that told her to get stronger?" She said in an almost angered tone.

"Yes I did." Ichigo said nonchalantly as he crossed his arms. "I told her to get stronger, and now I want to see how strong she's gotten. Is that a problem, Yoruichi?"

She was about to speak out but something just didn't feel right about all of this. Ever since Soi-Fon came back that day a few weeks ago and told her what happened, Soi-Fon had been training like a mad woman. She had gotten truly stronger, that was for certain, but was it all just because she had a pep talk from the man she was assigned to spy on?

Yoruichi sighed and turned away from him in the direction of her squad barracks. "I'll go and get my third seat and wait for you near the seventieth Rukon district. Try not to make us women wait for you."

Before she could leave, Ichigo spoke up. "Try to keep up then after I get there."

His words irked her again and she disappeared in a flash. Ichigo could tell he got to her and smirked. After all the times he's been teased by her in his future, this was some good old fashion payback. Kisuke noticed the smirk on Ichigo's face and grinned.

"Well well well, I guess you can do more than just scowl Ichigo." He said in his jovial tone. Ichigo looked over to him and went back to his usual look. "And just like that, it's gone. You're a very interesting individual Ichigo, you know that?"

"I never noticed." Ichigo started as he crossed his arms. "Don't you even think of spying on me like Yoruichi tried to do Kisuke. If you want to know me, then all you have to do is ask." The words confused the scientific captain as Ichigo started to walk off to go on his mission. As the head of orange hair was leaving, the captain of squad ten showed up next to Kisuke.

"So." He started, getting Kisuke's attention. "What do you think?"

Kisuke looked at his friend then looked back to the direction Ichigo went to and sighed. "I honestly couldn't tell you Isshin." He started with another sigh. "I honestly just can't figure this one out at all."

"Then I guess it's time for a little Shiba intervention." Isshin said with a smirk that caught Kisuke's attention. When Kisuke saw that look, he instantly knew what that meant and kinda felt a little sorry for Ichigo now that he was going to be a part of a Shiba party.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2017! =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **This Past Year Was Absolutely Amazing For Me. I Broke Over 10,000 Views This Entire Year And It Feels Awesome. I Would Like To Thank Each And Every Single Person Who Has Ever Read Any Of My Stories Whether They Were Anything Bleach Or Any Of My Other Ones That I Don't Know If I'll Ever Finish Unless Ya'll Want Me To. Ya'll Have Read Me Saying This When Is Say You Guys Are Awesome At The End Of Every Single Chapter Here, Well I Will Always Mean It. Cause I Wouldn't Be Doing Any Of This If It Weren't For All The Support You Guys Give Me Each And Every Single Time I Update And Post New Things. So Once Again, THANK YOU!**

 **Now I Know What You're Thinking. You're Thinking 'Hollow That Possess People? Isn't That The One That Possessed Kaien And Rukia Killed Him? But You Haven't Introduced Her Yet.'**

 **No, It's Not That Hollow. It's The One From Fade To Black, Or The Third Bleach Movie. I Kinda Have Something Special That Came To My Mind When I Was At Wal-Mart Looking At Jars Of Pickles. Yeah, I Get The Weirdest Ideas In The Weirdest Places. Rukia Will Be Introduced In The Next Chapter Along With Those Two Kids. They'll Be Important In This Story Later On.**

 **Let's Make This New Year Even Better Than Last You Guys. Follow/Fav, Review, PM Me Your Request And What If Scenario's, You Guys Are Not Only Awesome, You're All Epic, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, Happy New Year Once Again, PEACE!**


	5. Chibi Hollow

**Chapter 5: Chibi Hollow(LOL)**

* * *

Ichigo wasted no time heading to the gate to leave the Seireitei. He flashed over to where the seventieth Rukon district was and sure enough saw Yoruichi and Soi-Fon standing around. Or more like Soi-Fon standing around and practicing her sword techniques while Yoruichi was noticeably sulking on a tree. She looked visibly frustrated, most likely from the way that Ichigo had talked to her earlier. Ichigo could see it in her body language, she was thinking about what he had said to her, and it was getting to her badly. With a smirk on his face, Ichigo flashed down to the two and shocked Soi-Fon, causing her to fall to the ground.

"I truly do hope that that isn't going to happen when we find and kill this hollow, Soi-Fon." Ichigo said to her while offering her a hand. He still had on his stern look that she was used to, but Soi-Fon could tell that he genuinely wanted to see her succeed.

Soi-Fon took his hand and was pulled up. She looked Ichigo in the eyes for a split second before looking down in embarrassment. Yoruichi noticed her small blush and chuckled lightly under her breath. She stood up straight and went over to her squad member.

"Bout time you showed up, captain." Yoruichi said while crossing her arms. She started walking away toward one of the districts followed by Soi-Fon. "You comin or not?"

Ichigo huffed and walked along after them. They went over to the first district and searched for for awhile before moving on. To Ichigo, this was a waste of time, seeing as though he already knew where this hollow should be by now. They searched a few of the other districts before Ichigo became frustrated and made a declaration right then and there.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." He said as he went off from the two confused women. "I'm gonna look for this thing in a different district. It's faster this way."

Yoruichi tried to protest against this but was too late. Ichigo flashed away from the two faster than she could track and left her seething to an extent. Soi-Fon had never seen her captain like this before. It was a little nerve racking to see her frustrated for once and taking someone truly seriously.

While the two were standing there for a few seconds, Ichigo had already made his was to the district he remembered Rukia telling him about. He flashed a little was off and saw the sight in front of him. He saw her after all this time, he saw Rukia. She was being attacked by a large man that was clearly possessed by the hollow in question and he could also see those two kids from before. They were cowering behind Rukia while she had fired a kido at the man. He was down and Rukia thought she had defeated him. Stupid girl. She went back to the two and knelt down in front of them. Ichigo couldn't tell what they were saying, but he saw the two kids hugging Rukia and instantly remembered his own two sisters. Despite being in the past and being an all around cold person to others besides Sosuke and Gin, deep down he truly missed his sisters.

The man stood back up and slowly approached the three. He grabbed Rukia from the back of the neck and the kids screamed, knocking Ichigo back to reality.

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo saw the man turn Rukia around to face him and a hollow like entity had tried to force itself into Rukia. As much as Ichigo would've loved to see Rukia suffer, he had other ideas for this hollow.

He flashed over to them all to their surprise and grabbed the mans arm holding Rukia. He squeezed a bit and the mans arm completely shattered. He dropped Rukia and screamed in pain. The entity started to circle around the man and it didn't look all too happy it was interrupted.

 **"You will regret that soul reaper!"** It yelled in a deep and distorted tone.

Ichigo was completely unfazed by the hollows outburst. He was able to defeat it when he was younger and less experienced, now it would seem heavily unfair to go even half force on it. He turned to the three and saw the two kids consoling Rukia.

"Rukia, are you okay?" The girl asked her.

"Please be okay Rukia." The boy begged as he started to cry.

"I'm okay you two." Rukia said in between breaths. She looked up at the soul reaper who saved her and noticed the white haori with an eleven on it. She went wide eyed as she realized that this was a captain of the thirteen court guard squad.

Ichigo noticed her look of surprise and huffed. He turned around and faced the hollow. "If you don't want to die today, then I suggest you three run and don't come back here." He said in his monotoned voice.

Rukia nodded and scooped the two up before running away from the incoming slaughter. She could just feel the killing intent coming from this captain and didn't like it at all.

Ichigo watched them leave for a brief moment before looking back to the hollow. He crossed his arms and knew that there wasn't a single thing this hollow could do to harm him. The hollow took his bored stance and expression as a challenge and rushed over to him with the mans zanpakuto in his still functioning arm.

 **"Don't take my power lightly, you bastard!"** The hollow yelled before it leapt into the air and went for a forward slash. Ichigo didn't even move as the blade came into contact with him and shattered. **"What!?"** The hollow yelled out before Ichigo grabbed the man by the throat. The hollow felt a strange power going into the man and flowing into it. **"What are you doing to me?"** It asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo didn't bother answering as the Hogyoku glowed in his chest. He smirked and released the energy into the hollow and watched as the body fell to the ground, lifeless. In his hand now, was the hollow in its snake-like form and flailing around in the captains iron grip. Ichigo grinned at the hollow and it could feel an almost sadistic like aura resonating from Ichigo's glare at it. The hollow stopped flailing and just hoped that it would at least be quick and painless. It shut its eyes and waited for some kind of final blow of some sorts, but it never came. It opened its eyes again and saw that the captain's eyes were glowing a purple color.

 **"What the hell?"** The hollow thought to itself before it felt that same energy going into it and it could feel its body changing on it. The hollow could feel the intense energy and felt itself start to grow in the captain's grip. The once small snake like hollow with a scythe for a tail had now grown into a small child with a snake mask, pale skin, red hair and a snake's body for legs with the red scythe for a tail. Ichigo dropped the boy and could sense that Yoruichi and Soi-Fon were on their way to check out the spirit energy that he released. Luckily for him, it was spirit energy that nobody has ever felt before aside from possibly Kisuke.

"Well then." Ichigo said as he opened a garganta in front of the now child like hollow. The boy was definitely terrified of the soul reaper that had just given him power. Why though? The boy felt like a vasto lorde class hollow now. Ichigo pointed to the garganta after drawing his own sword. "There's two ways this can happen. Either you leave to Hueco Mundo and become stronger the next time I find you. Or I can just kill you now and that be the end of it. Your call kid."

The boy was looking from both the garganta then back to the captain. He swallowed the lump in his throat and scurried into the garganta quickly before Ichigo closed it.

 _"Smart move kid."_ Ichigo thought to himself. He sheathed his blade right when Yoruichi and Soi-Fon showed up, swords drawn and ready. "You two just missed it." Ichigo said to them.

"What happened here captain Kaiyo?" Yoruichi asked him while sheathing her blade. Soi-Fon followed suit.

"Nasty little thing, I'll give it that." Ichigo said to her, obviously lying to her. In his time, he was a terrible liar, but here, he was pretty damn good at it. "Had to kill the host first before I could cut down the hollow. It faded away with that energy when I did that." He started to walk away from the two only to be stopped when Yoruichi flashed in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said as she placed a hand on his chest. She went from very irritated to a little surprised when she felt how muscular Ichigo was through his uniform. She shook her head to clear it and took her hand off. "We'll need to report this to the head captain. I've never felt any energy like that one before."

Ichigo smirked at her and walked to her side and leaned down so he was right next to her ear and whispered. "And when was the last time you ever reported something, Yoruichi?"

She shivered from his voice and turned only to see that he wasn't there anymore.

"Sorry I couldn't get you to see any action Soi-Fon." Ichigo said as he appeared away from the two. He still had his back turned, but Soi-Fon could tell that he was actually sorry.

"Next time captain Kaiyo." Soi-Fon said in a determined tone.

The two may not have been able to see his face, but Ichigo was actually smiling. He flashed away and was making his way back to his squad.

Just as Ichigo re entered the Seireitei, he was met by another blast from the past, or future in his case, Kukaku was walking up to him. She looked different than how he was used to. She had shorter black hair that stopped at her shoulders and she still had her right arm. She went up to him and bowed, much to Ichigo's surprise. He would never think that she would ever show respect to anyone.

"Captain Kaiyo." She started as she rose her head to look up at him. "The head of the Shiba has invited you to a little party at our clan's house. He would very much appreciate it if you attended captain."

This could be a problem. Ichigo had made it his life objective now not to get too involved with his father. He never talked to him other than a few brief greetings during meetings. Now that he was being invited to a party by the very man he would rather not get involved with now was inviting him to a small party, what exactly could he do now?

With a sigh that caught Kukaku's attention, Ichigo looked her in the eyes and asked. "When does it start and how do I find the house?"

Kukaku smiled at that and answered him. "It starts in about ten minutes actually." Ichigo looked at her in surprise as she grabbed his hand and pulled him. "I'll show ya where our clan house is."

Ichigo didn't have a choice in this matter, so he just let it happen. He was pulled along for quite some time before Kukaku stopped in front of a large gate with the words 'Shiba' on it. Ichigo wasn't surprised at the large and ridiculously large banner. He was used to it when he first met Kukaku before.

"Here we are captain. Welcome to the Shiba clan house." She opened the door and Ichigo immediately smelled the vast amount of food that was being served right now. The various scents was heavy on his nose as he saw the large table covered in food along with the various amounts of people all standing around and talking to each other. They all had some very excited looks to their faces as they went over ant started to tear apart the food and lay out large amounts of sake all around the place. Kukaku tapped Ichigo on the shoulder to get his attention and pointed over to a table over by a wall that had Isshin, Ganju, Kisuke, and another man that looked almost like Ichigo only with black hair.

"There they are right there!" She had to yell because of the noise happening around her.

Ichigo nodded and decided to make his way over. While he was walking, he was drawing a lot of attention to himself because of his hair and height. He was the tallest person there, that was no doubt, but the orange hair was a dead giveaway. The men on the grounds had shown him some respect and pats on the back for attending, while the women had tried to get closer to him to cop a feel at his toned body. Even the little kids found him interesting. His hair was what was drawing them to him. After a while of trying to get to the table and being stopped at every turn, Ichigo just decided to flash over to the table. He sat down and took a deep sigh as he looked at Isshin.

"You know, the girl you sent told me it was a little party." Ichigo said to him.

Both Isshin, Ganju and the other guy laughed while Kisuke simply smiled.

"Technically this is a small party, captain." Isshin started as he poured Ichigo a cup of sake. "There's usually way more people here than this."

Ichigo smirked a little at his words and took the sake cup. He downed it with no problem. For the past fifty years Ichigo had started to drink sake whenever he had any down time. It helped calm his nerves when he was feeling stressed running his squad.

"So." Ichigo started. "Why exactly did you invite me, captain Shiba?"

"Please, you're in my house captain." Isshin said as he poured more sake for Ichigo. "You can just call me Isshin."

"Alright then Isshin. Then you can just call me Ichigo." Ichigo said to him.

"Is that alright if we also call you that captain?" The other guy asked.

"That depends." Ichigo started. "What's your name?"

"Kaien Shiba, lieutenant of squad thirteen." He said with a bow.

Ichigo remembered this guy. Rukia said that he was her mentor and she had to kill him. So no wonder she was so cold when she stabbed Ichigo, she's had practice stabbing a friend before.

"Well since I'm in your home, then I guess it's alright." Ichigo said as he unclipped his zanpakuto from his belt and leaned it on the table. He now had a genuine smile that surprised both Kisuke and Isshin.

"Well if that's the case." Kukaku started as she flung her arm around Ichigo and handed him a larger cup of sake. "Drinks on us, Ichigo."

Ichigo shook his head but took the cup anyway and downed the sake easily. Everyone was surprised that he was able to drink so easily without the least bit of effects. Kisuke nudged Isshin's foot to get his attention. Kisuke motioned over to the orange haired captain and Isshin nodded in response.

"So Ichigo." He started, getting his attention. "You don't really like to talk to people all too much, mind telling us why?"

Ichigo could tell where this was going and sighed as he saw that all eyes were on him, even Kukaku took a seat to listen in. "Let me guess, you're finally just going to ask me like I've been saying for the past few weeks now?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah. More or less." Isshin said bluntly.

With another sigh, Ichigo leaned back in his chair and answered them without revealing too much. "I'm not really what you'd call a people person."

"Yet you seem pretty comfortable when you talk to people like Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and even that Soi-Fon girl." Kisuke started. "I'd say you're pretty much a people person to certain people."

"I can see potential in them." Ichigo said quickly enough to stop Kisuke's analysis but not fast enough to draw suspicion. "They have potential, and I want them to get stronger so that one day I can really test them. It's more of pride thing than what ya'll think it is."

"And who taught you something like that?" Kukaku asked with a grin as she downed a cup.

"My father."

"So your old man is a man of pride huh?" Isshin asked. "I like him already. Where exactly is your family anyway?"

That was when Ichigo's smirk went away. He looked down to the table for a bit and everyone else could tell that that was a touchy subject. with a sigh, Ichigo leaned forward and answered him.

"He's gone now. Same with the rest of my family."

That was when Kisuke and Isshin could tell that if they pressed on just right, then they might understand Ichigo a little more.

"What happened to them if you don't mind me asking?" Isshin started.

Ichigo looked up at him then to the rest of the table. "My mother died protecting me from a hollow." That wasn't a lie, but now it was time to lie about the rest. "My father hunted it down and never came back, so I was left to protect my younger sisters. One day when I was out picking fruit, I felt my fathers presence but it was different. I went back home and saw that he killed them." There were gasps from the five at the table as Ichigo continued. "When I saw that, something in me snapped. I saw that the man in front of me wasn't my father. Just an empty shell possessed by a hollow, and I killed him."

"That's why you were interested in the hollow today." Kisuke said in a subtle tone. "You wanted revenge."

"Pretty much, and I got it today." Ichigo finished as he leaned back into the chair.

"So now that you did, at least your family can rest easier now." Kukaku said to him with a smile of her own.

Ichigo smirked to her then looked down at the table. "Yeah, I guess they can now." He stood up and took his zanpakuto. "Thanks for the drinks Isshin, but now I really need to rest. I hope you understand."

"Of course. Hopefully we can do this again sometime." Isshin said with his own goofy grin.

"We will." Ichigo said to him with a grin of his own. He flashed out of the clan house and made his way back to his squad barracks. The lie that he told should keep them off of him for now at least, but he could tell that Kisuke was a little skeptical. That could be a little problem, but for now, he needed to see something real quick.

Getting to his barracks, Ichigo went to his room and placed a barrier around it so nobody could get in. He's done this before and it usually meant he was asleep to his other squad members and didn't want to be disturbed. When the barrier was up, Ichigo opened a garganta and went in it. After a short time he made it to the sands of Hueco Mundo where a massive battle was taking place. He looked over from a hill and saw the small snake hollow he freed only a few minutes ago fighting against a very familiar blue eyed panther. Ichigo smirked at this and decided that it would be best to get involved. He released a massive amount of his energy that stopped the two dead in their tracks and flashed down to them. The boy looked at him in fear, while the panther looked at him with a feral grin.

 **"This is gonna fun."** He said right before he charged at a new adversary.

* * *

 **Alright Finally Posted Something.**

 **Gonna Cut This Off Right Here. Follow/Fav, Review, PM All That Jazz.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	6. Suspicions and an apology

**Chapter 6: Suspicions**

* * *

 **"Aka Hebi - Red Snake"**

Ichigo stood in the center of the battle and saw Grimmjow rushing over towards him. The panther was looking forward to not only killing a soul reaper, but also having a fight with a worthy foe. Ichigo didn't budge when he saw Grimmjow rushing towards him. Grimmjow went for a slash at the captain, but Ichigo flashed out of the way. H Grimmjow looked around for the soul reaper and saw him standing behind the snake he was fighting earlier.

 **"So, you just gonna run and hid behind someone else? You coward!"** He yelled out as he rushed him again. **"Doesn't matter to me! Two birds, one strike!"** He went for another slash but was stopped when the captain grabbed his paw with a bare hand. Grimmjow was shocked by what just happened, same with the snake boy.

"Well? Ichigo started with a grin. "That all you got, kitty cat?" Ichigo flung Grimmjow away from him and the snake boy and watched him skid for a few seconds. Grimmjow caught himself to a stop and stared at the captain with rage burning in his eyes.

 **"You're so dead soul reaper!"** He yelled out as he sonidoed towards them. Grimmjow appeared behind Ichigo and went for his neck, but when he did, he saw the captain slightly turn his head and glare at him. Grimmjow didn't know what came over him, but that glare was something strange to him. He would be the first to tell anyone that he wasn't a person who could feel fear towards anyone, but at that moment, Grimmjow knew fear just by that glare. Regaining himself, Grimmjow sonidoed away from them at the last second and looked over to the captain.

"I'm only gonna say this once, Grimmjow." Ichigo started, surprising the panther hollow in front of him. Ichigo touched the snake boy on his shoulder, sending a cold shiver through him. The boy nervously looked up to the captain and shuddered when he could practically see the venom coming from his eyes. "Next time you attack this kid, I'll make you beg me to kill you."

Grimmjow could see that venom coming from his eyes as well and slowly backed away. He had never felt fear like this before. With one last glance, Grimmjow turned and ran away from the soul reaper captain. The boy didn't know what to think as the captain looked back down to him. He tensed at the sudden look but noticed that it wasn't like before. There was none of that venom or deathly power behind his gaze. It was just a normal expression.

"I'm slightly impressed kid." Ichigo started as he looked at the boy. "Only a few hours and you already took on someone like Grimmjow and didn't die."

 **"Um."** He started in with an unsure tone. **"Why did you save me earlier?"**

Ichigo let go of the boys shoulder and walked off. The boy followed and walked next to him. He looked up to Ichigo as he walked over to a familiar area to the boy. With a gasp the boy slithered i front of Ichigo to stop him.

 **"You can't go that way soul reaper!"** He yelled out in an almost pleading tone. That stopped Ichigo, but he kept his gaze fixed on where a certain spirit energy was. **"You may have been able to scare off Grimmjow, but the guy over there isn't afraid of anyone. He'll make you rot before you could even draw your sword."** The boy said to no avail as the captain still had his gaze fixed on Las Noches. The boy decided to make the captain notice his warning the only way he could think of without attempting to fight him. **"SOUL REAPER!"**

"Ow! Dammit kid!" Ichigo started as he rubbed his ear. "I'm not deaf! I heard you the first time." Ichigo could see the confusion in his eyes and sighed. "First off, my name is Ichigo Kenpachi Kaiyo. It isn't soul reaper, so etch that name into your head, got it?" He saw the boy nod to him and continued. "Secondly, since you don't have a name, I'll call you Aka Hebi. That's your name from now on, so get used to it." Aka thought about it for a second before he looked at his hair and tail scythe. They were both red and he was a snake so the name does make perfect sense. Aka looked back up to Ichigo to see him smirking at him. "And lastly, I'm not looking for that one."

This confused Aka for a while before he felt several Vasto Lorde type energies approaching them. He looked out and saw them standing not too far away from them. They all looked over to Ichigo and Aka could tell that they were all very curious about how strong he was.

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked at the group of Vasto's standing there. "Before we get started." He said to them with a grin on his face. "Does anyone wish to leave?"

His answer was met with a light blue lance being thrown at him. He caught it with his left hand and held it in place. This surprised everyone there as Ichigo clenched his hand and the lance shattered. Ichigo looked over to the Vasto who threw it and recognized him immediately as Ulquiorra. Ichigo looked over the rest and recognized most of them as the espada that he's met before along with a few he had never seen before. He recognized Ulquiorra, Yammy who was hard not to miss, a blond woman with a shark mask on, Nel who was in her horse like form, the only one who looked more human than anyone, and tall man with multiple arms. He didn't recognize the pink haired hollow, a man with a pink pumpkin for legs, or the mass of grotesque purple ooze standing not too far away. Ichigo counted them all and made sure they saw him do it.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. Hmm." He finished as he placed his hand on his chin.

 **"Who are you soul reaper?"** Ulquiorra asked him.

Ichigo looked over to him and smirked. "Captain Ichigo Kenpachi Kaiyo of squad eleven. I suggest you all get used to hearing that name." Ichigo turned around and walked off followed by a confused Aka.

Before Ichigo could even take five steps, he was met with multiple different cero's fired at his back. Every one of the beams collided with him and kicked up sand and dust all around in a massive explosion. All nine Vasto's looked unimpressed at how easy it was to dispatch one overly arrogant Soul reaper, but those unimpressed looks faded when the dust cleared to show the captain standing there completely unscathed. He had his zanpakuto in front of him and held it downward. Aka was behind him the entire time and looked behind him to see a massive arch of scorched sand. Ichigo looked at the nine and grinned at them before lowering his sword.

"Well at least I know how strong a cero fired by multiple different Vasto class hollows feels like now." He placed his blade on his shoulder and his free hand in his pocket. "What else any of you got?"

The nine tensed up for a moment before Yammy decided to trot over.

 **"You think that just because you got power that it makes you better than me?!"** He yelled out as he trotted over. The other eight noticed that Ichigo had a killer look to his face and tried to stop the big guy, but to no avail. Yammy ran up to the motionless Ichigo and threw a punch to him. As the massive fist made it's way over to him, Aka was terrified at what was happening.

"Aka." Ichigo started, getting the boys attention. "Go stand next to them. You do not want to get in my way when I demonstrate my own power."

Aka didn't waste any time and sonidoed next to the blond haired woman. They were surprised by how fast the boy was, but kept their focus on Yammy and the soul reaper captain.

Yammy's fist approached Ichigo and before it made contact, Ichigo grinned devilishly. He raised his left hand and stopped the fist without even budging from his original spot. Yammy froze when that happened, same as everyone else. They had never seen anyone, hollow or soul reaper, stop Yammy's attack with nothing but pure strength before.

"My turn." Ichigo started as he brought his blade off of his shoulder. He flicked his wrist and left a massive gash on Yammy's arm. Yammy gripped his arm and yelped in pain. He had never felt anything like this before. He looked down to Ichigo and saw the grin on his face. That look wasn't the look of someone that you fight, but someone that you run away from. Yammy was about to do just that, but was too slow. Ichigo held his sword out in front of him and whispered.

"Carve their hearts out, Zangetsu."

His blade disappeared and was replaced with the two black blades. The pressure and killing intent coming from those blades and Ichigo was enough to have Yammy prepared to run for the hills, but he never got the chance as Ichigo flashed from in front of to in front of the others. They were all caught off guard at how fast he was and simply looked at him then to Yammy. Said hollow was completely motionless for several seconds until Ichigo brought his blades together to form his sealed blade. Suddenly, Yammy started to fall apart in massive junks of his body. The other hollows watched as his body parts fell onto the ground piece by piece and knew that if one of the most dangerous hollows in recent memory was brought down by one person so easily, then that meant they wouldn't fair too well themselves.

 **"That was amazing."** The pink haired one said in awe.

"Thanks." Ichigo started as he slashed at the air to get rid of the blood. He sheathed his blade and crossed his arms to them. "So then tell me, what are your names?"

Everyone tensed as he watched them with his brown eyes carefully, almost like he was analyzing them one by one. There was an unnatural silence in the air for a short while before the blond decided to speak up first.

 **"Tia Halibel."** She stepped forward and bowed in respect to Ichigo. He in return nodded to her and looked at the man with the pumpkin body.

 **"Z-Zommari Rurueaux."** He bowed as well, earning him a nod.

 **"Ulquiorra Cifer."**

 **"Neliel Tu Odelschwanck."**

 **"Nnoitra Gilga."**

 **"Szayel Aporro."**

 **"Aaroniero Arruruerie."**

 **"Coyote Starrk. This is Lilinette Gingerbuck."**

With the last one introducing himself, Ichigo nodded to the group. He started to remember who most of them were at this point because of the bit of information the Hogyoku had on them. They were, for the most part, loyal to Aizen in his future, but mainly served him out of either respect, manipulation or fear. Ichigo knew that he had to break away from Aizen's way of controlling an individual and instead work on gaining their trust. It would be difficult considering he could clearly see fear in their eyes, but it was worth a shot.

Ichigo looked at each of them and then to Aka. He sighed when he turned and saw the pieces of Yammy scattered about. "Nine huh?" He said to himself. Ichigo shrugged before turning back to them. "I'll find a tenth one later." This caught their attention and Tia was the first to speak up.

 **"What exactly so you mean by that?"**

Ichigo smirked at her question and chuckled under his breath. He stopped to answer her.

"I'm gonna need ten of the strongest hollows to join me in destroying the soul society. And by my count I only have nine." He already knew that Barragan would be a problem all things considered. The Hogyoku had told him that Barragan always planned on destroying Aizen at the most opportune time, but he never had the chance.

 **"Why would you want to destroy the soul society? You're a soul reaper."** Neliel asked him.

"I have my reasons. That's all any of you need to know." Ichigo answered her.

 **"So you basically need to reform the Espada's?"** Starrk asked him in an unsure tone.

"Yeah pretty much." Ichigo answered him in his usual tone. "Any of you know another powerful hollow that could fit in the ranks of the espada?"

 **"Well there is Barragan, but he would never join a soul reaper for any reason."** Szayel started. **"There's also Grimmjow, though he would most likely just fight you rather than join you."**

The Hogyoku was definitely right about Szayel. An analyst through and through. He and Sosuke would be very useful to deal with Kisuke if it comes down to that.

"Then I'll deal with Barragan later." Ichigo said as he turned and walked away from the group. He stopped and opened a garganta, surprising everyone that he, a soul reaper was able to do that. He turned back to them. "I'll be back in a few days. I certainly hope none of you decide to try anything the next time I show up, otherwise you'll wind up like him." He motioned to Yammy and left them all to ponder just what to do next.

Ichigo came out of the garganta and was now in his room back in squad eleven. He lowered the barrier and left the room. When he did, he felt the spiritual pressure of Isshin Shiba knocking on his door. Ichigo had to think fast. He knew that if Isshin saw even a small amount of doubt in Ichigo's story, then everything would be undone. So, much to his embarrassment that his own father would see, Ichigo decided that the only way to get away with his trip was to sell his story. Bring up terrible memories and force tears, or at least make it look as if he was crying. When he did that, he went to his door and opened it.

"Captain Shiba." Ichigo started as he rubbed one of his eyes. "There something I can help you with?"

Isshin was very surprised to see that Ichigo had probably been remembering those times that he mentioned earlier. "Are you okay Ichigo?"

He sighed and looked around. When he saw none of his squad mates weren't around, he motioned for Isshin to follow him in. Ichigo closed his door and turned to Isshin.

"I uh, never told anyone that story before." Ichigo said to him as he sat on his bed. Isshin sat in a nearby chair and watched Ichigo with a concerned look on his face. "I thought that I'd made peace with what happened, but destroying that hollow and then telling it all of a sudden with some people that I don't even know."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Isshin said to him. "In all honesty I never thought you would show emotions other than rage and irritation." Isshin gave a weak smile that Ichigo.

"Yeah." Ichigo started as he rubbed his other eye and took a breath. He stood up along with Isshin and they walked to the door. Before they went through it, Ichigo stopped and took a deep breath and regained his composure. He looked over at Isshin and smirked. "Thanks Isshin. I think I really needed that."

Isshin put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Come on. Lets go get some drinks and talk about other things."

Ichigo smirked at him and nodded. Out of everyone back here in the past, his father was definitely someone that he didn't want to see hurt when his plans came to fruition.

* * *

 **I Know, I Haven't Updated This In A While, But Everyone Has Been Giving The World Of Women Story So Much Love That I Actually No Joke Forgot About My Other Fics And Have Been Stressing The Hell Out About This And School. So If I Sound Really Irritated Or Annoyed, I Just Want To Apologize In Advanced And Let You Guys Know That I'm Not Blaming Anyone But Myself For My Lack Of I Guess Commitment To Showing My Fans The Content That They Love To Read And View On A Consistent Basis. I Will Try My Absolute Damnedest To Get These Fics Both Old And New Out There So You Guys Can Read Them And Be Inspired, Entertained, Intrigued, And Motivated To Write Things Of Your Own. Again, I'm Very Sorry For My Own Lack Of Motivation To Update And Post And Hope You Guys All Stick With My Stories No Matter What. Wouldn't Be Doin This If It Weren't For You Guys.**

 **So Thanks.**

 **:)**

 **I Do Plan On Having Aka As An Espada BTW Since I Did Just Kill Off Yammy. Hope Ya'll Like His Character.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome.**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	7. More Soldiers

**Chapter 7: More Soldiers**

* * *

Ichigo was walking along the streets to get to the usual training spot. He along with Sosuke and Gin would go there and train whenever they had the time what with the way their schedules were. The usual place was in a forest near a waterfall that had a large spring to it. Ichigo would use a kido spell on the spring to heal anyone if they were injured. It helped boost Sosuke and Gin's morale along with making the already warm waters even more enjoyable.

As he walked he felt a familiar energy not so far away and in a tree. Ichigo stopped and sighed loudly.

"Soi-Fon." He started in his usual tone. "Stalking me better not be the reason you're not training now is it?"

Soi-Fon flashed in front of him and bowed in respect. "Forgive me captain, but I need to ask you a favor."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow but listened to her nonetheless.

"I've noticed that lieutenant Aizen and third seat Ichimaru have grown in strength since you became a captain. Once when I was spying on you before you caught me, I noticed that you were leading them somewhere outside of the Seireitei. After much thought, I think I know why they're so strong now, and so I ask of you captain Kaiyo." She raised her head to him and he could see the fire and determination in her eyes. "Will you please train me as well sir?"

Ichigo looked at her quizzically and started to rub his chin with his right hand. He had no intention of letting Soi-Fon join him at all since in his time she had openly stated that she would want nothing more than to kill him herself. She was a hard case that only lived to serve as Yoruichi's own little whipping girl in Ichigo's eyes, but something about her now was different. At first, Ichigo only told her to become stronger in order for him to gain her trust so he could take advantage of the confusion like Aizen had before. This was strange to him now because she wasn't all over Yoruichi anymore. Soi-Fon had now looked up to him for pushing her to become stronger, something Yoruichi hadn't done whatsoever. Maybe this could work out in his favor. The more help he has, the easier, or at least less stressful, it will be to destroy the Seireitei.

After a little pause and seeing how she bowed her head back down, Ichigo sighed. He placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled up her hair, surprising the girl as she looked up to him. She saw that he had a small smirk on his face and that made her wonder just what he could possibly be thinking.

"Alright then." Ichigo started in a slightly more upbeat tone. "I'll train you, but know this Soi-Fon, I'm not training you to be a better assassin or to be faster." He raised her up with just his palm on top of her head so she could meet him eye to eye. At first she was surprised, but soon she found herself comfortable enough to listen to the rest of what he had to say. "I'm training you to become a better warrior. I saw potential in you the first time we met, so the last thing you want to do is disappoint me." He dropped her and she landed on her feet.

"I understand captain." She said to him in her own slightly excited tone. "I won't disappoint you."

"That's what I like to hear." Ichigo said with a grin. "Let's go. Sosuke and Gin are most likely already getting ready. Come on Soi-Fon."

"Yes sir." Soi-Fon said as she followed the tall, orange haired captain to her own path to becoming stronger than Yoruichi.

 _ **Hueco Mundo, A Few Days Later**_

After Ichigo left a few days ago, the nine espada had stayed together out of a mixture of curiosity and slight fear. The curiosity from just what the captain meant by destroying the soul society and dealing with Barragan. The fear was from if he really meant to go through with his threat of killing them like how he did with Yammy.

They were all sitting around along one of the ruins of the once great Las Noches that Barragan hadn't taken over yet.

Aka could tell that everyone was very skeptical about how this one powerful captain knows him so well. The animosity was getting a little too much for the boy, so he decided to take a walk, or rather a slither, around the ruins. As he was moving along the place, he stopped when he saw the sleeping panther on top of some of the ruble. Aka stood there frozen for several seconds before bothering to move away and back to the group.

 **"What exactly do all of you think of this Ichigo guy anyway?"** Starrk asked the group as he lounged in the sand.

 **"He's powerful. That's a fact."** Szayel answered. **"I don't really see any weaknesses in him at all."**

 **"That kind of power could change the very law of the land in this desert we call a home."** Nnoitra said. **"I wanna fight him at some point."**

 **"He'd easily destroy you."** Halibel said to him in a slightly annoyed tone.

Nnoitra stood up from where he was and walked over to her. **"What did you say, bitch?"**

Halibel wasted no time in standing up and getting her weapon ready for a battle. **"I said that he would easily destroy you. Do you have a hard time understanding basic words Nnoitra?"**

 **"Okay that's enough."** Ulquiorra stepped in the middle of the two. **"We are not going to fight each other this close to Barragan's fortress."**

 **"Its not like we couldn't take him on."** Nnoitra said to the bat like vasto lorde. **"As a matter of fact, I might as well take care of him myself."**

Nnoitra waled away from the group and was about to leave to face Barragan, but he was stopped when he and everyone else heard a familiar voice coming from above.

"Well at least now I know who's the hot head of this group." Everyone froze at the voice and looked up to see the captain from before sitting on some tall pillar. "So you think you could take me on, Nnoitra?" Ichigo flashed in front of the tall espada and pointed his blade to his neck. Nnoitra froze. "Halibel is right you know. I would easily destroy you."

Ichigo grinned at Nnoitra's complicity when he finished his sentence. The espada was about to say something, but Ichigo cut his mask off before he could say a word. Nnoitra fell to the ground and started writhing in pain from whatever it was Ichigo had done to him. Everyone was disturbed that this captain had already taken out another one of them without any effort.

There was a bright flash of yellow energy that blinded everyone before it dissipated. When everyone could see again, they all saw a very tall man standing up from the ground. He was skinny and had short black hair along with a hole where his left eye should be. He looked at himself and noticed that he was naked.

"What the hell did you do to me, soul reaper!?" Nnoitra yelled out only to notice that his voice was different and he had some kind of staff with a crescent blade at the end of it.

There was a dead silence when he raised his staff and looked at it intently. There was a power behind the weapon that felt completely natural to him. It was hard to explain but it felt like he was more powerful than he was only a few seconds ago.

"Now then." Ichigo started as he looked to the others with a smirk. "Who's next?"

 **"What did you do to him?"** Aka asked Ichigo in a slightly curious tone.

"I turned him into an arrancar." Ichigo said bluntly, surprising everyone there. "And I intend to do the same to each and every one of you. Now like I said before, who's next?"

Ulquiorra stepped up and stood in front of the captain. Ichigo remembered this form very well. It was the form Ulquiorra used to put a hole through Ichigo's chest. Pushing those memories aside, Ichigo slashed at his mask like he did with Nnoitra and Ulquiorra emitted the teal energy like his cero. After a few seconds, Ulquiorra stood there in his arrancar form same as Nnoitra was. He had his zanpakuto in his hand and was naked as well. He also had the number five in gothic style on his chest.

"What's the number for?" Ulquiorra asked in his new voice.

"It's your rank out of the nine of you for now." Ichigo started. He turned to Nnoitra who was looking for his number. "Yours is six by the way. The number's on your tongue." Nnoitra checked, and sure enough there it was. A black, gothic six.

Ichigo looked to the rest and was about to ask for the next one to show up when he felt a powerful pressure coming down on them.

 **"I don't know who you are soul reaper nor do I care."** A powerful hollow like voice said from above them. **"But whatever power you have will fit perfectly as a trophy to my power."**

Just as he finished saying those words, the entire group was surrounded by Barragan's army. The many adjuchas looked at the two human looking hollows in confusion and murmurs started to flow out from the them. Throughout the commotion, Grimmjow had sneaked his way over and was on top of a pillar.

 ** _"That soul reaper, again?"_** He thought to himself.

Ichigo placed his blade on his shoulder and looked up to Barragan with powerful eyes of his own. Barragan was taken aback by this for a short while before regaining his composure in front of his army.

"So you're this Barragan I've heard so much about huh." Ichigo started. "I thought you'd be an arrancar or something more impressive than just another vasto lorde, but this could be fun nonetheless."

 **"Don't underestimate my power soul reaper."** Barragan said in an irritated tone. **"I have been king of Hueco Mundo for centuries. The only reason that any of these other vasto lorde even exist is because I allow it."**

"You call yourself a king, yet you rule on a destroyed kingdom." Ichigo started, catching Barragan and everyone else off guard. "If you really were a king, then you would have at least rebuilt this once great Hollow Night Palace and would rebuild the hollows by now. All I see is a mass of hollows following you out of fear or blind loyalty into an endless loop of nothingness. What kind of a king does that?" His words caused more murmurs throughout the army surrounding him.

Barragan was seething at the captains words and brought out his Axe. **"Soul reaper. I will rot your entire body from the inside out!"** He raised his weapon above his head and his army scattered away. Grimmjow had also gotten out of the way, same with the espada's. Ichigo stood there alone in the area as everyone had their eyes on Barragan. His Axe glowed with purple and black mist as the center point started to glow red. He swung downward and the mist flew over to Ichigo, engulfing him in its decaying energy. The nine along with Grimmjow watched as the captain could no longer be seen and the surrounding area was rotting away.

 **"That."** Barragan bellowed. **"Is why I am the king of Hueco Mundo! None of you forget that! My rule is the law of the land!"**

"And what a flawed land it is!"Ichigo yelled out from inside the smoke. Barragan looked down in shock as the mist started to swirl around in a dome of its energy. Everyone stood back some more as the mist started to seep around the area.

Barragan couldn't believe what he was seeing, but that disbelieve turned to shock when he could see the eyes of the captain through the mist. Those once brown eyes now were black with purple irises to them and filled with killing intent.

The blade that the soul reaper had was raised into the air above the swirling dome of mist. The blade was perfectly fine and wasn't rotting at all. This surprised everyone there and they had no idea what was going to happen now.

"Carve their hearts out, Zangetsu!"

The blade disappeared and the mist stopped swirling and started to fade away. When it did, Ichigo stood up with both his blades in his hands. The mist dissipated and Ichigo pointed his left blade to Barragan.

"I'm going to finish you, Barragan." He started with the same look on his face. "And when I'm done with you, the hollows here will learn that a leader who controls them through fear can always be beaten by someone who rules through respect."

Barragan gritted his teeth and raised his Axe in the air again, but before he could even fully raise it, his arm was now gone. His Axe fell to the ground and everyone gasped at how the captain stood in front of Barragan with both blades impaling the now former king of Hueco Mundo.

 **"W-Who are you?"** Barragan asked as he felt the blades preparing to release some kind of energy.

Ichigo looked at Barragan and then to everyone else that watched dumbstruck at what he had just done.

"My name is Captain Ichigo Kenpachi Kaiyo!" He yelled out so everyone could hear him. "And this, is the last time you'll see this hollow as your king!"

With those words, Ichigo looked back to Barragan and whispered. "Getsuga Tenshou."

A massive black and red energy came out of the blades and imploded inside of Barragan. He faded away with everything but his crown. Ichigo caught the crown with his blade and looked at it intently before letting it drop and shatter on the ground.

"Now that he's out of the way." Ichigo started as he looked around to see everyones shocked and surprised expressions. "Right now I have nine espada's. I need one more to truly bring the full might of their power down on the soul society. When I return, this once great palace will be back to its former glory. And while I'm gone." Ichigo flashed over and slashed at the remaining seven's masks. They all glowed their respective colors, Aka's being red obviously, and were now arrancar.

Aka looked to be a ten year old boy with short red hair and a sword inside a red scabbard. He looked to himself and saw the black and gothic number on his right side. His number, was two.

The rest of the numbers went as follows:

Starrk 1,

Aka 2,

Neliel 3,

Halibel 4,

Ulquiorra 5,

Nnoitra 6,

Zommari 8,

Szayel 9,

and Aaroniero 10.

"These nine will be in charge of each and every single one of you until I come back in a few days." Ichigo said as he brought his blades together to form its single blade. He sheathed it and snapped his fingers to open a garganta. He stepped through it and was now back in his room. The barrier was around his room and Sosuke was sitting on the chair. He stood up in surprise when Ichigo stepped out of a garganta.

"Ichigo?" He asked in surprise.

Ichigo looked to him and smirked. He walked over and held out his hand to the lieutenant. Sosuke held out his hand and Ichigo placed a small ball of compressed purple and black mist into his hand.

"What is this?" Sosuke asked him in confusion.

"Something to truly test your scientific mind Sosuke." Ichigo started as he placed a hand on Sosuke's shoulder. "I need you to make an arrancar out of this energy, and make sure that the arrancar is a child."

"Why a child Ichigo?"

"Children are easier to control when they're afraid Sosuke." Ichigo said as he patted Sosuke's shoulder. "Unless they're strong enough to listen to you with an open mind."

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	8. Sosuke's Creation

**Chapter 8: Sosuke's Creation**

* * *

 **"Misuto - Mist"**

After Ichigo had given Sosuke that ball of compressed energy, he has been working on it tirelessly whenever he had free time. And with having to juggle around his lieutenant duties to his squad, training, and making sure that his captain wasn't too suspicious of him and Gin, he did not have much free time. So after a few days and barely getting anything done, Sosuke could finally work on this energy without being interrupted.

As Sosuke was in his secret lab that only he, Gin and Ichigo knew of, he prepared to put his brain to work. Ichigo was counting on him, and that was more than enough to motivate him to work harder than ever before. He placed mist into a container and placed it in the center of some type of device connected to the wall. The device had a mantle with tubes sticking all around it and connecting all along the walls and floor. Sosuke stood back from it and went over to a console not too far from it.

"Okay." He said in a bit of frustration. This mist of energy had proven very stubborn for the past few hours and Sosuke was getting irritated. "Let's see if this works."

He pressed several buttons on the console and the mantle started to glow a silver color. After a few seconds it changed different colors; red, purple, silver, black, red and purple, until it finally stopped on purple with a black outline to it. Sosuke looked surprised for a moment.

"It worked?" He said to himself.

The light started to fade and a figure was of light was visible from inside the container. The figure was small, small enough that a child could fit into it, and was starting to lose the light that had covered it like a veil. When the veil of light was finally gone, Sosuke could see that the figure was in fact a child. Amazed by what he had done, he quickly sent a hell butterfly off to retrieve Ichigo so he could see just what he had done.

 _ **Squad Eleven Barracks**_

To say that it was a loud day in the squad barracks was an understatement. The entire squad had gathered around the main court yard to see both their captain and Zaraki fist fight each other for fun. The fight had gone on for more than half an hour and both men were covered in bruises and blood. They had on just their hakama's and Ichigo threw his haori away when the fight started. The crowd had been slightly split down the middle with one side cheering on their captain and the other cheering on Zaraki. Both men had manic grins on their faces and had been enjoying themselves to no end.

"Now this is what I call a fun time." Ichigo said to his lieutenant. Ever since Ichigo took control as captain, he made Zaraki his lieutenant, stating that he was strong and powerful enough to keep watch of the squad if anything were to happen to himself.

"Damn straight captain!" Zaraki yelled back. It was strange for Ichigo to get any sign of respect from Kenpachi, but since he has proven that he is more than an equal in this time, Zaraki was more than willing to follow him anywhere that had strong enemies. That might be very useful later on.

The two ran at each other to continue their battle before a hell butterfly flew into view of the both of them. The two stopped and Ichigo sighed before letting out his finger for the butterfly to sit on. He put his ear to it and there was a deafening silence in the crowd. Anticipations and hoping that it wasn't the head captain calling him up was high so everyone could continue watching these two fight. When the captain sighed though, everyone grunted in annoyance. Ichigo waved the butterfly off and noticed the commotion getting louder. With a single flare up of energy to get everyone's attention Ichigo said to them.

"Alright, fights over! Get back to what you were doing before! While I'm gone, Zaraki is in charge, understood!?" He yelled out to them.

"Yes captain!" Everyone said before scattering off. Ichigo walked over to where he threw his haori.

"Old man callin you up again?" Zaraki asked him as he walked with his captain.

"Yep." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone as he placed his haori on. "I'll be back when I can, so take care of things here Zaraki."

"Gotcha." Zaraki gave a thumbs up before heading over to his adoptive daughter.

Ichigo used a healing kido on himself and flashed away from his squad barracks. To everyone else, it seemed like he was heading to squad one, but in actuality he was going over to the secret labs underneath squad five. Ichigo made his way in through a fake wall and went down a flight of stairs. After a few twist and turns he found himself in one of the main labs where Sosuke worked.

"This had better be good Sosuke." Ichigo said to him. "I was in the middle of a match before you sent an urgent message."

Sosuke smiled at the captain. "Trust me, this is well worth it. Follow me."

Ichigo did just that and they were now in the room with the mantle on the wall. Once Ichigo got a look at what was in the container, he stared at it with wide eyes. The once king of Hueco Mundo, Barragan, was nothing more than a small child now. The child had light brown skin and long purple hair with glowing black highlights around the tips. The child opened its eyes and Ichigo could see the deep purple on its face.

"Open it up Sosuke." Ichigo told him.

Sosuke did just that and opened the container from the console. When the container opened, the child fell to the ground and its hair covered it for the most part. Ichigo knelt down to it and reached his hand out. He grabbed the child gently by the chin and lifted its head. When he did that, he saw that the kid was actually a girl and had no hollow hole. At first Ichigo was surprised and turned to Sosuke with an eyebrow raised.

"Despite the energy you gave me, I found out that I couldn't recreate a body that could hold Barragan's power without tearing it apart on contact." He went over to the two with a blanket and knelt to the girl. She was clearly scared and shivering badly. Sosuke placed the blanket around her and continued. "After trying for hours with the same result, I decided to try a different approach."

Ichigo watched as Sosuke went back over to the console and started to type on it. After a few seconds he motioned Ichigo to come over to him. Ichigo obliged and went over only to realize that the girl had been holding his hand the entire time as he walked over. He didn't mind it though.

"The alternate approach I used was a combination of her power and some of the excess that you emit." Sosuke started, catching Ichigo by surprise with this. "I also added a portion of my own energy to stabilize the bond between her spirit energy and her physical form. The result," he motioned to her, "a powerful, hollow like being that won't deteriorate or destroy itself from the inside out."

"Amazing." Ichigo said wide eyed after Sosuke was finished explaining himself. He looked down to the girl and smirked at her. "Well then, I guess we'll have to come up with a name for you." he thought for a second and looked at her, intently thinking of some kind of name that would suit her.

Sosuke beat him to it though. "Misuto." Both Ichigo and the girl looked to him and saw the smile on his face. "Since I went through all the trouble of making her, it's only poetic that I get to name her."

The girl looked up to him and said her first words all this time. "What does Misuto mean?"

The two looked at each other and grinned before looking back to her.

"It means mist." Sosuke started with a warm smile. "That's what you were made of for the most part."

The girl smiled at hearing what her name meant and started to jump up and down in excitement. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. It reminded him of his sisters back in his time.

After he let her wear herself out a bit, Ichigo stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a big toothed smile and panting slightly.

"Misuto," Ichigo started with a small smile of his own. "Sosuke over here is gonna teach you basic things okay. Learn from him and I'll take you someplace where you can really have some fun testing yourself and your limits. Okay?"

"Okay." Misuto said to him with a nod.

Ichigo let her go and looked to Sosuke. "Teach her the basics Sosuke. When she knows more about herself, contact me with this." Ichigo pulled out a special hell butterfly. Instead of the usual color, this one was completely red. "I'm heading off."

"Back to Hueco Mundo?" Sosuke asked him.

"Yep." Ichigo said as he opened a garganta. "Need to keep my word after all." And with that, Ichigo leapt through to see just how things were now.

* * *

 **Just Wanted To Make Sure Some Things Were Cleared Up Now. Barragan Is Dead, And Misuto Is In His Place. I Think This Works More Than Trying To Write Barragan In The Story Since I Really Don't Know Much About His Character Other Than He Died. LOL.**

 **Misuto And Aka Will Be In This Story From Now On. Misuto Will Have A Zanpakuto And Before Anyone Points This Out, I Know She Looks Like Yoruichi. Tried My Best To Differentiate The Two Since Barragan Did Have The Cloak In His Resurrecion And He Did Have Dark Skin In His Arrancar. I Think It Matches Her.**

 **:)**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	9. Shinji Grows Suspicious

**Chapter 9: Shinji Grows Suspicious**

* * *

Ichigo's answer came when he was met on the sands by a familiar giant worm. This was clearly Bawabawa, which meant that Neliel, Pesche and Dondochaka weren't too far away.

Bawabawa was doing his best to surprise or scare the soul reaper captain, but Ichigo simply stared at the giant worm with a grin on his face. He patted the big worm and, at first, Bawabawa tensed up. But the bug like hollow eased down when he noticed that Ichigo was smiling warmly at him.

"Good boy." Ichigo said as he removed his hand from Bawabawa and walked along with the big worm in tow.

After a few seconds the three aforementioned hollows stepped out from behind a sand dune not far from the captain. They were clearly confused by his actions and the fact that he didn't try anything to harm Bawabawa. Ichigo knew they were already there and turned to them. When his eyes locked onto theirs, the three ducked down quickly.

"You think he saw us?" Dondochaka asked his brother and sister.

"I don't think so." Neliel started before they rose up. They were immediately met by soul reaper captain who was just standing there with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"You guys aren't that great at hiding you know." Ichigo said to them. "So where's everyone else at Neliel?"

Neliel stood up quickly and straightened herself up, much to Ichigo's confusion. "They're all back at the ruins of Las Noches, sir." Both Ichigo, Dondochaka, Pesche and even Bawabawa stared at her in confusion as she said those words like that. Neliel noticed their looks towards her and just said. "What?"

Ichigo started to chuckle under his breath, much to the surprise of the four. They so far had never seen him do more than give that death glare to anyone. They didn't know which was more terrifying, his death glare or his smile and chuckle.

After Ichigo finished and regained himself, he looked over to Neliel and she straightened up fast. "Neliel, do me a favor."

"Yes?" She quickly said.

"Don't change, okay?" Ichigo said before walking off toward Las Noches. He was followed by Bawabawa and Dondochaka, but Pesche stopped and looked at Neliel. She seemed a little confused by those words and didn't know how to react to it.

"Nel?" Pesche started, getting her attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said to him in a relaxed tone. "Lets get going."

With that, both Neliel and Pesche followed Ichigo to the ruins of Las Noches. It didn't take long for them to reach the broken palace and enter through a crumbled archway. There was a lot of commotion before Ichigo showed up and a few fights going on. All of the espada had on clothes now, so that was good for Ichigo to know. All of the fighting and noised stopped when Ichigo stepped into view. Ichigo saw how everyone was staring at him in anticipation and wondering if he could really bring back the palace of Hueco Mundo like he promised he would. Aka was among the ones who was waiting on pins and needles as Ichigo made his way over to the center of the large area. As he walked, hollows of nearly all kind moved out of his way. Ichigo finally made it to the center of the broken palace and took a deep breath before sitting cross legged on the ground. He took another deeper breath and his chest started to glow a light purple color. Everyone was in awe of what they were seeing and had no idea what to think of this whole spectacle. Ichigo took one last breath before the light faded and surrounded him in a circle. When that happened, Ichigo stood up and drew his blade. He stepped out of the circle and popped his neck a few times before saying one word.

"Bankai." His blade disappeared from his hand and he moved his right arm into the circle. When he did this, a massive torrent of black, red and purple energy fired high into the sky.

No one could tell what was going on, but they could feel the crushing yet soft spirit pressure dropping on them all. It was unlike anything that anyone had ever felt before, and it only continued as the impossible happened. The once destroyed palace started to form when the beam started to spread out throughout the sky. It formed a large ceiling that covered the entire sky under them and started to spread down toward the ground miles around them all. The destroyed rubble broke down into dark spirit energy and went over to the beam of energy. The spectacle continued for several more seconds until the it was complete. Las Noches was back and even more magnificent than before. The floor was tiled with dark red tiles while the walls were a shaded type of white. The room they were in was a massive courtyard like area with an opening large enough for everyone there to exit and enter at their own will. What surprised every hollow there the most was the fact that the outside had light from a sun out there and instead of sand, it was concrete like a street.

The beam was still going but the pressure had died down tremendously to the point that it could barely be felt. Ichigo reached into the beam and grunted for a brief moment before pulling out his now sealed blade. His arm had a burn on it but didn't look all too serious as he sheathed his blade. Ichigo looked around and saw the awed looks on everyone's faces, despite the fact that most of them had masks on. He smirked and looked around until he landed his eyes on a familiar panther Vasto Lorde.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo started as he motioned the powerful hollow over to him.

Grimmjow was confused on why he was being singled out right now. He saw that all eyes were on him and slowly made his way over to the captain. When he reached Ichigo, he could feel a strange energy resonating from the calm beam and looked over to Ichigo. Said soul reaper motioned for Grimmjow to go into it and even grinned while he did so. Grimmjow hesitated at first, but felt a pull that he could feel felt natural to him. With everyone already waiting in anticipation, Grimmjow took a breath and went into the beam. For a few brief seconds, the shadowy figure of a panther changed to that of a man and Grimmjow came out of the other end no longer a Vasto Lorde, but a full fledged arrancar like the others. He was a light skinned man with blue hair, a jaw piece on the right side of his face, was very toned, and had zanpakuto in his its sheath in his hand. Of course he was also naked too.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow said to himself as he looked himself up and down.

"Impressive isn't it?" Ichigo said, earning Grimmjow's attention. "Remember this feeling Grimmjow, because that power is yours now." Grimmjow actually nodded to the captain out of respect, the first anyone had ever seen him do that before. Ichigo returned it with his own nod and looked around to all the other hollows that weren't arrancar yet. "Each and every single one of you are going to step into this beam to become the very strength this palace deserves!" He started with leadership in the tone of his voice. "Every single one of you will become arrancar and live within this restored palace! All I ask from all of you in exchange is your loyalty and help when we face the soul society! If you are indeed having second thoughts, then there's the door! You will not be hunted by me or anyone else that decides to stay here!"

He pointed towards the exit to signal for anyone to leave that didn't want this. There was complete and total silence all throughout the large courtyard as no one even bothered to look at the exit. Ichigo looked around and saw resolve and strength in every pair of eyes around him. He smiled and decided to continue.

"Good! Then form a line, and do it calmly!" There was a bit of irritation in that last phrase so his point could get across.

The hundreds of hollows from the weakest Gillian to the strongest Adjucha, they all went through the beam and emerged as arrancar now. As this was going on, Ichigo was approached by Aka and a few the other espada. Mainly Halibel, Neliel, Stark and Szayel.

"That was incredible." Szayel started as he was very amazed by the power that the captain had used. "I know I won't get any answer from this but I just have to ask. How did you do this?"

Ichigo looked at all of them and saw the same look of question mixed in with awe and amazement and chuckled again. "It has something to do with an object that I have in my possession. That's all you all need to know."

"So now that you restored the palace," Stark started in a slightly curious tone. "Does that mean we have our own rooms now? Yes, no?"

Ichigo knew exactly what he was talking about and chuckled again. "The rooms in this palace are tailored to your spirit energies. You'll be able to find them if you search for your own familiar energy Stark. And yes, it has comfortable beds for you to sleep on."

Stark smiled at that and excused himself to search for his room. He was followed by an angered Lilinette who wanted to explore with him, not watch him sleep.

"Oh yeah, Szayel." Ichigo started to the pink haired espada. "I think you'll like room very much. I tailored it to suit that scientific mind of yours, so I made it a laboratory."

Szayel beamed at hearing that. He bowed many times to Ichigo much to the captains mixture of annoyance and amusement. Szayel went off to find his room/lab leaving the area in a hurry.

"Halibel." Ichigo started again, getting the dark skinned arrancar's attention. "I know how much you enjoy the water and how it calms you, so your room has something extra to help with that. I hope you enjoy it." Ichigo was referring to a small fountain in her room that had a shark in the center of it spraying water from its eyes into the water.

Halibel nodded to him and went in search of her room, but she stopped when she noticed the snake, lion and deer Adjucha she used to be around. She noticed them as one by one they went through the beam and appeared as young women. They noticed that Halibel was staring at them and they bowed their heads to her. Halibel looked at them then back to the captain to ask him a question. She didn't even have to ask him as he smirked to her and nodded. Halibel sighed in relief and told the three to follow her to her room.

"So, do I get anything special in my room or something?" Neliel asked Ichigo.

He thought for a second before snapping his fingers. "Your room has window that looks out to the ground floor where Bawabawa will be staying."

"Really!?" She yelled out in excitement. She hugged him tightly and released him after a brief moment. The ones that saw this were shocked that the captain didn't do anything to retaliate and instead smiled at her.

"You're welcome Neliel." Ichigo said to her. "Now go on and find your room okay." She smiled at him and nodded before leaving to find her room with the new arrancar forms of Pesche and Dondochaka.

Ichigo looked to Aka and saw that he was still staring at the beam of energy. Almost like he was hypnotized by it or something.

"Impressive isn't it?" Ichigo said as he placed a hand on Aka's shoulder to bring him out of his trance.

Aka looked up to him and asked. "This power, isn't it the same you used on me when we first met?"

"Yes it is." Ichigo said to him. "Only this time its more or less used to change hollows to their own liking, not mine. And before you ask, no. Even if you do go through it, you'll still be the same as you are."

Aka nodded to him and they both continued to watch the rest of the hollows pass through the beam.

 _ **A Few Hours Later, Squad 11 Barracks**_

It took a long time, but Ichigo was finally able to leave after the last of the hollows turned into arrancar. He stepped through the garganta and closed it before unsealing the room. After healing his arm of the burn, Ichigo left the room and went out to find a squad member walking along the barracks.

"Captain Kaiyo." He said with a bow.

"Tell me, what time is it right now?" Ichigo asked in his usual voice.

"Almost one o clock captain."

"Enough time then." Ichigo said before thanking the man and leaving for the captains meeting in only twenty minutes.

As he walked along, he felt that he was being watched by someone new. This clearly wasn't Soi-Fon since she showed the utmost respect for him, and it couldn't have been Yoruichi, she was more of a 'let someone else do it' type of person sometimes. Ichigo stopped and felt the energy until he recognized it completely.

"Captain Hirako." Ichigo started as he turned to the direction of said captain. "Something I can help you with before the meeting?"

Shinji stepped out of the shadows and approached Ichigo. He stopped in front of him and had a very serious look on his face. "You can start by telling me just what you and my lieutenant and third seat are up to. Then give me one good reason I shouldn't report any of your recent actions to the central forty six."

Ichigo hadn't changed his expression not once and instead folded his arms. "Like I said with Yoruichi before concerning Soi-Fon, I see potential in those two. And unlike you Captain Hirako, I actually push them to reach that potential instead of having them figure it out on their own."

Shinji narrowed his eyes on the captain and continued to listen.

"Now I honestly don't know what you really mean by my recent actions, but I assure you, I haven't done anything to warrant any sort of actions towards me."

Shinji had enough of this and grabbed the captain by his haori. The passing soul reapers were shocked by what was occurring and watched intently.

"You're hiding something Kaiyo." He said in a low tone so only the both of them could hear. "You appear out of the blue with this already established power at the academy. Blow through the academy and everyone in your squad within less than a century. You become a captain with a zanpakuto unlike anything anyone had ever seen in the history of the soul society. You train lieutenants and other seated officers for a bogus reason, and you keep placing a barrier not even a captain could get through. You're hiding something and I don't like it Kaiyo."

Ichigo noticed the crowd started to get a little bit larger and decided to break the tension between him and Shinji. "You are right about one thing Shinji. I am hiding something, but you'll never know until I believe you're ready to see it like your lieutenant has." That caught Shinji's attention completely. Ichigo grabbed at his arm and lowered it off of himself calmly. "So are we done here captain? We have a meeting to get to."

Ichigo let go of Shinji's arm and walked off to the direction of the captains meeting. As he walked, the ones in his way moved aside and Shinji watched with an angered look as Ichigo walked away.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	10. Another New Student

**Chapter 10: Another New Student**

* * *

It had been a few years since Ichigo restored Las Noches to its new glory and a lot has happened since then.

Misuto had learned many things from Sosuke and was now on par with him in terms of strategy and battle tactics. She had trained with him in terms of reiatsu manipulation and a hollows version of shunpo called sonido. She would train with Ichigo in secrecy from everyone except Sosuke to control her enormous energy and even master her zanpakuto, Arrogante. Misuto had also grown from a little girl to a teenage like girl. She was now far more proficient now than she was when she was created all those years ago and had even taken to calling Sosuke her father. Sosuke actually didn't mind.

Soi-Fon had also gotten stronger and far more devoted to training her mind and body to show Ichigo that she does indeed have the potential to be great. After several attempts and a few antagonizing remarks, she had finally had the chance to face her own captain, Yoruichi, and managed to defeat her. It was something that didn't go unnoticed from the rest of squad two as rumors of Soi-Fon surpassing Captain Shihoin spread throughout the Seireitei. Ichigo was proud to hear that his student had won in her fight and proven her strength to everyone, especially Yoruichi.

Gin had become a little less creepy nowadays. Instead of always creeping up on people or sneaking up on them, he had taken to simply meeting them head on. It was a useful new trait he picked up from watching the way Ichigo fought when they went hollow hunting. It was something else for Gin to watch how his teacher performed in battle even if he was holding back considerably. He decided then and there that he would fight somewhat similarly to his teacher, and one day try and surpass him.

Sosuke had grown stronger and was even at captain class power now, same as the others. Even with his hectic schedule and constant avoidance of his captain, he still found the time to train. He even let Misuto out of the lab every once in awhile to watch him train. True he had to place an energy dampener on her so no one could sense her, but it proved very useful to get his new adoptive daughter out into the fresh air a few times a month. He also seemed happier now that he had her with him on a more than constant basis.

In Hueco Mundo there was a lot of order now that Las Noches was rebuilt. There was daily training regimens that were tailored to every single arrancar there and even monochromes of respect given to everyone. Ichigo had taken the time to personally train each and every single arrancar there despite how long it took. Now they all seemed heavily accustomed to fighting captain class soul reapers. Ichigo decided to take it a step further when he brought Sosuke and Misuto with him the first time around. Not many of the arrancar could tell but some felt that her energy was like Barragan's on a slight level. She was immediately placed as the new fifth espada, placing Ulquiorra at six, Nnoitra at seven, and both Zommari, Szayel and Aaroniero at the same positions. It was demonstrated by her of her incredible power that made the five not question. Aka was amazed by how strong Misuto was, all things considered. He had decided to show her around the first time she showed up and the two became friends easily. Now that they both looked like teenagers, most of the arrancar's didn't think that it was just some kids thing going on.

Ichigo hadn't changed all too much. He had grown some facial hair that was mainly just stubble, but all in all he still looked the same.

Ichigo had kept his eye's on recent events and people that he could entice to him or deal with if need be. It didn't take him long when he spotted a young adult soul reaper walking alongside the current captain of squad six, Ginrei Kuchiki. The young man looked like a younger and less hardened Byakuya. Byakuya was in standard soul reaper attire and actually just had his hair tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon.

While he was lounging on one of his off days in a bar with Isshin and Kyoraku, he noticed the young Byakuya and could see that he was nowhere close to the Byakuya who had that massive stick up his ass. In fact, he was actually smiling as he walked with his grandfather. Ichigo decided to take this opportunity to seek out a new student he could use to help with his plans in the far future.

"Hey, Ginrei!" Ichigo yelled out as he got the old mans attention. Ginrei turned to see three of his fellow captains sitting together and enjoying a drink and smirked. "Come have a drink with us!"

Ginrei simply shook his head to stifle a chuckle and walked in to the establishment, Byakuya right behind him. It had become a very common occurrence for the old man to now partake in a few drinks with his fellow captains, especially since he was almost at the end of his captaincy position due to his health and age. He sat down next to Isshin while Byakuya stood there, actually nervous to be in the presence of two of the most respected captains and the most feared one.

Ichigo looked over to the young man and saw his hesitance. He smirked under his cup before gulping down the sake to keep pace with Kyoraku. "So Ginrei, is this your grandson I've heard so much about?" Ichigo asked the man.

"Yes he is Ichigo." Ginrei said with a smirk. "This is Byakuya Kuchiki, the next heir to the Kuchiki name and my eventual successor when his training is complete." That last part made the three at the table perk up while Byakuya looked away in embarrassment.

"You mean you're gonna let someone so young take over for you as both head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of squad six?" Isshin asked to clarify what he just heard.

"Yes, he is." Ginrei said with another smirk. "I take it you see his potential as well, don't you Ichigo?"

All eyes were now on Ichigo as he looked up and down the standing Kuchiki. By this point in time it was already known that Ichigo did in fact teach young and up-incoming soul reapers with potential. He already had three with him that were now considered being captains in the near future. Since he had been paying so much attention to Byakuya, Ginrei could tell what most likely could happen next and acted preemptively.

"If you see such potential in my grandson and wish to unlock said potential, then he is yours to train Ichigo." This surprised everyone at the table, especially both Byakuya and Ichigo. Byakuya for how his grandfather had practically given him to the captain of squad eleven to train, and Ichigo for how simple it was to get another student without having to convince them.

"Uh, Ginrei." Kyoraku started in a voice that had a mixture of confusion and subtle laughter to it. "Are you sure about this? I mean from what I've heard Ichigo's training isn't to be taken lightly."

Ichigo gave a subtle glare to the calm captain who was now chuckling under his hat.

"I'm sure Byakuya can handle it." Ginrei said in a sure fire tone.

Ichigo looked back to the old man then noticed that Byakuya looked a little worried. Ichigo had never interacted with Byakuya in this time before, so this was new to him. The most contact he had was years ago when he saw him as a kid trying and failing to chase Yoruichi for a hair ribbon. In his own time Byakuya never showed any other emotion aside from the rare angered scowl and the very rare smirk that Renji told him about one time. To see him before he was so stoic had Ichigo realize that something must have caused that to happen. With one last look over, Ichigo stood up. This got everyone's attention as he went over to Ginrei's grandson. Ichigo towered over him like most people from his future and could see the nervousness in Byakuya's eyes. Ichigo could tell that if Byakuya were to continue as is or was influenced by someone outside of his clan, then maybe he wouldn't turn out as the stoic a-hole he was in the future. It was worth a shot, so Ichigo spoke up.

"I can tell that he does have much potential." Ichigo started, surprising Byakuya. "He will make a great captain, if he were truly tested that is." He looked over to Ginrei and smirked. "I'll train him with my other students to bring about that potential."

The words were like music to Ginrei's ears. He knew that if Byakuya was really pushed then he could really reach his true potential and become something great in the soul society.

Ichigo looked back to Byakuya and saw a look of both confusion and a hint of anticipation for the training. He could tell that this was going to be fun in a weird and awkward time travel kind of way.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	11. New Vizards

**Chapter 11: New Vizards**

* * *

It had been a very interesting decade for Ichigo. Training Byakuya wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be as Byakuya was a lot more diligent and determined to learn than anything else. He had a clear goal set for himself, to lead the Kuchiki clan to greatness once he became the new head. As time went on, Ichigo found out that Byakuya had also been seeing a girl as well. Hisana, a girl from the slums of Rukongai, that he had been seeing in secret. It came as no surprise to Ichigo at all as he was able to figure it out with ease, and if Ichigo could figure it out, then it would have been a matter of time before the Kuchiki clan did. Fortunately for Byakuya, his teacher didn't care about his relationship too much to interfere or tell the Kuchiki elders. He simply gave Byakuya this advice, if he loves her, then defy whatever rules he could to be with her.

Things had taken a drastic turn in Ichigo's favor as certain events took place in much different ways then his time. Sosuke along with Misuto had developed a way to convert a soul reaper to that of a hollow without the true knowledge of the Hogyoku. True, Sosuke knew of Kisuke's unfinished one, but that mattered very little sense he had his daughter. Misuto was able to generate just the right amount of power to change a being from that of a soul reaper to a that of a hollow. With a few test on some unsuspecting soul reapers who hurt a girl that was Gin's friend, Sosuke found that the soul reapers develop hollow masks and the strength of hollows. He also learned that they start off primal and feral, before truly succumbing to the hollow inside. They weren't strong enough to handle the hollow, so Sosuke and Misuto killed them and brought them back for study. Unfortunately for them both, Gin had seen the entire thing unfold. He had told not his captain or anyone in his squad, but his teacher, the man he respected the most, Ichigo. Ichigo decided to confront Sosuke about this along with Gin and was surprised that he had found a way to hollowfication with the Hogyoku's help. Since this was the case, Ichigo had decided to tell Gin about his plan to destroy the soul society, or at the very least destroy the main problem with it.

At first Gin didn't understand, but as Ichigo explained it to him, things started to make sense to the young man. He was behind his teacher one hundred percent now. After he had told Gin, he made sure that he didn't tell his other two students as they weren't ready to hear this. Ichigo also told Sosuke and Misuto to test this hollowfication on stronger people this time. Sosuke agreed and asked him which people he would like to change, and to his surprise, Ichigo already had a good list of people he wanted to undergo this new transformation. That list included:

Kensei, Mashiro, Shinji, Love, Rose, Hiyori, Kisuke, and Yoruichi.

Sosuke wasn't sure why his own captain was a part of that list, but then again it made sense since Shinji was dangerously close to catching Sosuke and his daughter. Knowing Shinji, if he did catch Misuto, he would probably bring her to the head captain so she could be sentenced to execution, or kill her right in front of him. Either way, Shinji had to go. Kensei and Mashiro were a close captain and lieutenant who didn't trust Ichigo as well, and aligned with Shinji. Hiyori was a bit of a problem since she would always turn up at the worst possible times. It wasn't unusual for Misuto to avoid her whenever she was out and about. Love and Rose were a bit of an odd choice in Sosuke's eyes as they hadn't done anything worth mentioning. Maybe Ichigo just wanted to see how the hollowfication just worked on more captains. Kisuke and Yoruichi made the most sense out of the list. Kisuke had never trusted Sosuke and had even investigated him the best that he could. Kisuke was sticking his nose in a personal matter to Sosuke that he shouldn't have delved into. To Ichigo though, he needed Kisuke out of the picture, and instead of him being in exile and regaining his bearings in the world of the living, Ichigo decided to put him in a situation he couldn't overcome with logic. It did pain Ichigo to do this to one of his mentors, but he needed Kisuke out of harms way once things start. Yoruichi, despite how Ichigo felt with her as well, would follow her best friend anywhere, and this hollowfication would be no different.

With his list set with Sosuke and Misuto, Ichigo left the lab with Gin and left the matter in Sosuke's hands. Ichigo told him to handle it as discreetly as possible.

For the past few weeks now, Sosuke and Misuto had been causing hollow sightings over certain parts of Rukongai that were simply strange to the soul society. These hollows were unlike the usual hollows that make their way into the soul society. They were strong and would even be met with a lieutenant and defeat them as well, but what was strange was the fact that the hollows would not kill any of the soul reapers. Just injure them, badly. After a few more attacks, a pattern was found and Kensei, Mashiro, Love and Rose were deployed to deal with the hollows. From the descriptions they were given, one of the hollows looked like some sort of teenager with red hair. Another hollows that was there was some type of teenage girl with long purple hair. Finding those two would be simple now for the four since they had a description and found a pattern now. They went to an open field far outside of the Seireitei and saw the two hollows standing there, staring at them intently. These hollows were unlike anything they had ever seen before. Almost human-like and with immense power that rivaled a captains.

"These two must be it." Rose said to the others.

He received a nod from Shinji and they decided to come up with some sort of plan. Before they could though, the red haired hollow threw something at them. They tensed at first but then to their horror saw that it was Hiyori that they saw.

"HIYORI!" They shouted out as they checked on her. She seemed to be unconscious and unresponsive to the four's touch and voices.

Shinji looked to the two hollows and seethed as they just stood there, shrouded in the darkness of night. "Whatever you two did to Hiyori," Shinji started as he unsheathed his blade. "I'm gonna destroy you both for it!"

He charged at the two with Kensei behind him. The two were mere inches away from the two, when suddenly and without warning, the hollows just shattered like glass. Shinji was the first to recognize that technique as his lieutenant's. Shinji and Kensei looked at one another before realizing something was very wrong. That was when they turned and saw, to their horror, Hiyori rising up with not only an intense spiritual pressure, but also a hollow mask as well. She cut through Mashiro who was checking on her and roared a feral roar into the air while releasing this pressure.

"Hiyori!" Shinji yelled out as he was heading to her. Suddenly, a powerful fist connected to his side, knocking him back and causing internal injuries. He skidded to the side and coughed up blood before looking up to see Kensei with a hollow mask on and looking monstrously muscular. Shinji had no idea what was going on as he saw both Rose and Love also develop hollow mask, same with a waking Mashiro. They all stared at one another before turning their attention towards Shinji. He stood up and readied himself, only for the white substance to secrete from his mouth and eye. He struggled to get the stuff off of him as the other five started to fight each other for no reason at all. Shinji tried and failed to get this stuff off of him as his vision started to fade on him and he felt an instinctual urge to kill overtaking him. Right before he lost himself to this urge, the last thing he saw was his lieutenant standing not too far away from this battle with the female hollow standing next to him. Sosuke smirked at his captain and then for Shinji, everything went dark.

"Hmm." Sosuke started with his daughter by his side. "It looks like this experiment is a success, wouldn't you think so Misuto?"

"Yep." She said to her father with a smile on her face. "I'm so glad I was able to hit them all when they least expected it too. Really made my job a lot easier."

Sosuke smiled to her before feeling the intense spiritual pressure being directed towards them. Both Sosuke and Misuto turned to see Shinji running full speed towards them with his blade in the air and his mouth wide open, charging at them. Both Sosuke and Misuto stood unfazed as he got closer. Right before he could do anything, Aka showed up and kicked Shinji away from them. He stood next to Misuto and Sosuke as they watched Shinji and the others fight each other and struggle for dominance. It went on for a while, until three new spirit energies made their way toward the group. Aka, Misuto and Sosuke hid themselves and their own energy as Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai appeared. They watched in horror as their fellow soul reapers were fighting each other in a bloody and feral battle.

"Tessai." Kisuke said to his friend.

Tessai wasted no time in setting up a kido seals to bind the six and tie them down so they couldn't move. The act had taken a toll on Tessai to use a high kido without an incantation and on powerful individuals. He took a knee and breathed in deeply to catch his breath. Yoruichi checked on him while Kisuke went over to check on the others. He looked them over and had no idea how this could've happened, but then when he was checking Hiyori, he felt the faint energy of the Hogyoku coming from her. He went wide eyed in horror as he felt this energy in all six of them and soon enough felt it coming from behind him as well.

"YORUICHI! TESSAI!" He shouted out as he turned around only to see his best friend wearing a cat-like hollow mask while Tessai was unconscious next to her. Her spirit energy flared as she roared loudly into the air, almost as if she was in pain for some reason.

Kisuke was about to help her in any way he could, but then he started to feel an intense pain surge through his body and into his mind. Without warning, the white substance started to form on his face as well, forming a hollow mask in the form of a what looked like a doll mask. He also roared loudly into the sky, releasing his own pressure in the process. The two stared each other down for a few seconds before charging at one another. Before they could reach each other though, two garganta opened for the both of them. They each fell into their respective garganta and slipped into darkness.

"Very impressive you three." Ichigo's voice cut through to the three still present where they were. They turned to see Ichigo walking towards them. "It looks like everyone is accounted for. Now that just leaves dealing with Yoruichi and Kisuke in Hueco Mundo."

"So what are we gonna do with them?" Misuto asked him. The question had been on the minds of Sosuke and Aka as well. Just what were they supposed to do with these six now?

Ichigo looked to the masked soul reapers and smirked before turning to the three. "We send them to the world of the living. I've already made a special area for them so they can focus on trying to grasp control of their new abilities."

"But what if they come back to the Seireitei?" Sosuke asked his teacher.

"They'll know better than that now." Ichigo told him. "I have a feeling that after all of these hollow pressure's being released mixed with their own energies, the soul society will put two and two together. Same with them. They'll know that now they cannot come back here as they are anymore."

Aka, Misuto and Sosuke understood and were ready to head out. Ichigo waited for some soul reapers to come closer before opening up a garganta to where they needed to go. The soul reapers that came saw the garganta and all of the captains and lieutenants with the masks on and quickly checked on Tessai before leaving to report this whole thing. Ichigo decided to make his way back to Sosuke and the others before opening a garganta to see just how their two newest additions were fairing in their new environment.

* * *

 **Done. Been A While Since I Updated, So I Hope This Will Be A Good Restarting Point For You Guys.**

 **The Doll Mask Thing Is Just Something I Made Up For Kisuke Since I Saw Some Image Of Him From The Last Arc Manga And He Looked Kinda Weird. Saying Stuff Like This Is War And People Die Or Some Junk Like That. His Face Reminded Me Of A Voodoo Doll For Some Reason. Whatever I Suppose.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	12. Kisuke And Yoruichi

**Chapter 12: Kisuke And Yoruichi**

* * *

 **Some KisukeXYoruichi In This Chapter. Enjoy.**

After Ichigo had sent both Yoruichi and Kisuke to Hueco Mundo, and Shinji and his group to the world of the living, Tessai was questioned about just what happened out there in a captains meeting. The head captain was not happy to hear that they had lost four captains to some sort of hollow experimentation and possibly two more captains were involved in it somehow. The news put the old man in a tough predicament as now they were short six captains now and were losing Ginrei to his illness. So they would lose seven total captains. The news to the remaining captains came as a shock as nobody knew just what to do about this problem. Word would spread fast of the missing captains and news had already spread of Ginrei's retirement from duty, so that put the thirteen court guard squad in serious jeopardy. As Tessai finished his explanation up to the point where Yoruichi knocked him out for some unknown reason, Ichigo decided to speak up out of everyone to recommend potential captains to fill in now.

"Head captain." He started, surprising everyone remaining in the room. He stepped forward and continued. "If I may, I think I have, at the very least, four potential candidates to fill in the role of captain."

Everyone knew where this was going as Ichigo spoke with slight hesitance, almost as if he wasn't truly sure about his students filling in the roles yet. The head captain looked at the Kenpachi with shock in his old eyes and decided to weigh his options. He had known of Ichigo Kenpachi Kaiyo training seated officers and a lieutenant for some time now. He had heard that the four had become truly on par with captain class reiatsu and that they had achieved Bankai with the squad eleven captain's help. They were capable warriors and competent enough to fill in the role as captain. True, some didn't have true leadership skills, but they can learn on the job. And it is not as though Kaiyo would simply abandon them if they couldn't handle some of the responsibilities. They were young yes, but have far greater experience than any other seated officer or even lieutenants in the soul society right now. This could be a bad decision on the head captains part, but they would at least only have to fill in three captains spots now instead of seven. With a deep sigh that caught everyone's attention, the head captain banged his cane on the floor.

"Captain Kaiyo." He started. Ichigo stood fast, in case the head captain rejected this offer. "As much as this goes against tradition, and as young as your four students are, do you believe they are ready?"

The question seemed to freeze everyone in the room aside from Ichigo. Everyone looked to the orange haired captain and waited for his response. The uncertainty from before was gone completely as he stood proudly and said to the head captain and all the remaining captains in the room.

"Yes. I do"

"Then we will have to test and assign them as soon as possible." The head captain stated to them all before banging his cane. "There is a crisis in our midst. A hollow, or hollows, with the ability to change soul reapers into them. This must stop now if we are to keep the upper hand on all hollows. I shall assign captains Shiba and Kyoraku to hunt down these hollows and stop them before anyone else is effected. In three days, your four students will take the captains test captain Kaiyo. I can only hope that they do not disappoint me."

"You and me both." Ichigo said to himself.

The head captain banged his cane again and dismissed them. As soon as he did that, Isshin went over to Ichigo as they walked out of the room together.

"You sure those four are actually ready for this?" He asked his friend in a concerned tone. He's known Ichigo long enough to tell that when he was sure about something and his resolve was there, that he was always sure.

"They are Isshin." Ichigo started as they made their way to a gate that led outside of the Seireitei. "I can only hope that they take the news well." With that, Isshin nodded to his friend and left for the Shiba manner to prepare for the hunt of the hollows. Ichigo went through the now opened gate and made his way to the training field that him and his students practiced in. Not to his surprise, his students were sparring in their usual way. Byakuya and Sosuke versus Gin and Soi-Fon, a team effort to better strengthen their ability to fight alongside each other whenever need be. He watched them as they continuously switched tactics to throw each other off balance. Since they were so damn good at that, the spar ended in a stalemate as usual.

Before they could try and spar once more, that was when their teacher flashed over to them. They weren't surprised he was there as they've felt his spirit energy so many times that they could always tell when he was close by. He looked to them all as they appeared in front of him. They bowed before seeing a look on his face that was very much foreign to them. Uncertainty.

"Is there something wrong Captain?" Byakuya asked him. Despite knowing Ichigo as a teach for a decade now, he still insisted on calling him 'Captain' instead of his regular name like the others had.

"Yeah. You look like someone killed your pet fish and got away or something." Gin joked.

With a sigh that caught their attention, Ichigo looked them all in the eye and said. "Due to several captains being indisposed at this moment, we have captains positions that need to be filled. And I recommended all four of you."

The looks of both shock and confusion on their faces was evident as they were all legitimately surprised by his words. The fact that they were recommended to becoming captains was incredible, but the fact that their teacher had enough faith to recommend them was truly amazing to them. Even Sosuke was shocked that he would be a captain along his friends and teacher.

"Does this mean that my grandfather is stepping down?" Byakuya asked with a concerned tone to his voice.

Ichigo looked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ginrei would want you to take this opportunity Byakuya. Not for him, but for yourself."

His words did in fact reassure him and the others decided to ask an important question.

"Ichigo, what exactly happened to the other captains?" Soi-Fon asked him as she stepped in. "I heard that Yoruichi was a part of whatever happened and that's why she wasn't at her own barracks. Is that true?"

Ichigo could tell that she was worried. Not as much as she would've been if Ichigo hadn't come into the past, but concerned nonetheless. He sighed and told them a fabricated lie. "From what I can make from the report from Tessai and what I felt at least, her, captain Urahara and Tessai went to check on captain Hirako and his group. When they arrived, everyone there were possessed by something. I didn't really believe it at first, but he said that they had hollow masks on them and were acting like hollows." This caught everyone off guard as Ichigo continued. "Tessai trapped them with some kido spells and saw captain Urahara check on them. That was when he blacked out because Yoruichi attacked him."

"What?" Soi-Fon asked in a surprised yet stern tone. "Why would she do that?"

"From what Tessai can remember, she also had a hollow mask on her. Same with Urahara apparently." Ichigo told them. "So with that and Ginrei stepping down, we have seven open captain spots, and you all will fill in four of them."

At first there was silence from the four, then they all showed resolve on their faces as they bowed to their teacher.

"We won't disappoint you."

Ichigo smirked to his students before telling them one last thing. "In three days, you'll all take the captains test to determine if you're truly ready. Don't make me regret training the four of you for so long. I expect no less than for all of you to pass and be assigned a squad. Understood?"

"Yes captain!" They said in unison as they bowed one more time.

Ichigo looked to them with pride before leaving to attend to another matter.

 _ **Las Noches**_

Back in Las Noches, there was some commotion that rocked the palace. In one of the large training rooms, two very powerful beings were doing battle with several arrancar. The two looked like soul reapers, but they had on masks like hollows did. No one knew just what was going on, but these two had been on a path of destruction since they awoke earlier today in the aforementioned training room.

One was a woman with short purple hair and a white hollow mask in the shape of a cat. The cat-like mask had markings on each side of her face in shape of whiskers that were the color of her hair. The ears were pointed and sharp, and her teeth were the same.

The other was a man with dirty blonde hair and some kind of doll-like hollow mask on his face. His mask had a blank stare to it and stitch marks along his face and connecting to the eyes. The mask had no teeth at all, just that blank stare.

The two were battling whoever they saw in their path almost as if they were working together. They were still feral, but it was a more coordinated state than Shinji and his group. They fought a few espada as well. Neliel and Halibel were told by both Stark and Aka that Ichigo ordered for these two not to be seriously harmed, so the two women were holding back.

Off next to one of the walls watching the whole thing was Aka and Szayel. They were supervising for now until Ichigo showed up to take care of these two himself. The two had mixed interpretations of this. Szayel thought he would do the same thing he did with him and the rest of the espada by cutting their masks, but then he realized that they were actually soul reapers. Aka thought he would probably kill them himself, but then that would make sending them here absolutely useless. As they thought this over, a garganta opened near them and Ichigo stepped out of it.

"Ichigo." They both started to him.

"How are they doing Szayel?" He asked the pink haired espada as he kept his eyes on the two in question.

"Well, after the initial reaction of being in an unknown environment passed, and destroying a good portion of these chambers in the process, it seems they're tiring. Yet they seem to be working together. Almost as if their running off of-"

"Instinct." Ichigo interrupted as he watched the two begin to slow down while facing Halibel and Neliel.

"With all due respect Ichigo," Aka started. "What exactly are they? Their clearly soul reapers, but those mask make them kinda like us."

Ichigo looked down to Aka and smirked before looking back to the two. "Sosuke and Misuto found a way to convert a soul reaper into that of a hollow." He started, earning a gasp from the two. True Aka was involved in helping draw the soul reapers out, but he was kept in the dark as to how this was possible. "I think I'll call them Vizards."

"But if they're soul reapers, then they won't intentionally join us in destroying the soul society." Szayel started. "What are you going to do exactly Ichigo?"

Ichigo grinned to the two tired Vizards. "Give them an offer they have no choice but to accept."

He walked over across the training room, catching both Halibel and Neliel's attention. He looked to them and nodded. The two espada bowed and sonidoed away from them. Ichigo stood in front of the two and saw that they looked confused by his own presence. Ichigo was about to say something, but was caught off guard when Kisuke of all people flared his spirit energy. A vibrant red energy pushed Ichigo back a few feet and knocked Yoruichi away to a nearby wall. Ichigo stopped himself and saw that Kisuke's body was changing to a much more hollow form of himself. Almost like Ichigo's full lizard-like hollow form when he trained for control of his own hollow. Kisuke's form was a completely pale white, muscular body suit of himself, only it was covered in stitches and ripped through his shihakusho. Ichigo chalked this transformation up to seeing him here. Without wanting to draw this whole thing out, Ichigo unsheathed his blade, but was caught off guard when Yoruichi also flared her energy. Purple electricity flared and sparked all over the room, hitting any nearby wall and floor in the process. Her body was also changing as she went on all fours and her skin changed from her beautiful dark skin to a pale white color. She grew a white tail with some kind of golden eye attached to the end and her mask eyes glowed the same golden color. Her purple hair started to grow along her body and covered her as it ripped through her soul reaper uniform completely, leaving her in the nude.

"Ichigo?" Aka started in a concerned tone as he along with everyone else were about to draw their blades and help their leader. Ichigo held up his free hand to tell them to hold. They did and watched as Ichigo summoned his shikai blades.

"Yoruichi. Kisuke." He said to the two as they made their way to him slowly. "I'm only going to say this once. Control yourselves now, or I will make you do so."

The two flared their energy again and charged at Ichigo. Yoruichi was faster than she was before and reached him easily. She extended her clawed hand to him only for Ichigo to stop it with his left blade and fling her away at breakneck speeds. Kisuke raised his own blade and brought it down with incredible force. Ichigo was surprised by this and used both blades to block his shot. It left a crater where he was like when he fought Kenpachi the first time in his time. Ichigo used some more force and pushed Kisuke off of him. As he did that, Kisuke used his free hand to fire a vibrant red cero at Ichigo.

"Tch." Ichigo said as he raised his right blade into the air. "Getsuga Tensho!"He released his own energy and canceled out the cero.

Yoruichi rushed over to him again and tried to unleash a flurry of strikes on him. Ichigo dodged and blocked her attacks before stopping her by stabbing her right arm. She roared before her tail lifted itself above her head and the eye glowed like a cero. Ichigo was completely caught off guard as her cero hit him straight in the face, knocking him back several meters.

The espada were concerned. This had been the first time they had seen Ichigo knocked back with such force before. They were ready to step in to help him, but stopped when they felt his pressure rise drastically.

Both Yoruichi and Kisuke felt the pressure as well and were brought to their knees for a brief second before they saw that Ichigo was now in front of them again. They were too slow to react as Ichigo used a kido on them and bound the two together. He let up on his energy as he watched the two struggle to break free. Ichigo sighed and stabbed the ground with both of his blades before kneeling to the two. They were clearly in a blind rage from seeing their comrade siding with the hollows and turning them into this, yet Ichigo could tell that the both of them were trapped within their own battles with their own hollow. Ichigo sighed again and sat in front of the two cross legged with his blades behind him. He closed his eyes and decided to enter his own inner world. His inner world had changed ever since his declared his new resolve. Instead of skyscrapers or Karakura Town, it was just his old home if Karakura Town. He opened his eyes to see that he was standing in the living room. After a few quick glances he left through the front door and saw two other buildings across the street from him. One was what looked like a traditional Japanese home, but it was styled after a doll house of some kind. The other looked like a small house with a cats eye on the front door. Ichigo could hear rumbling within both houses and decided to check them one at a time. He went to Kisuke's home first and went through the door. He was surprised when the structure was empty on the inside and he saw Kisuke being held by the neck by his hollow form. His hollow form just looked like him but pale with stitches along his body and with black and yellow eyes.

"I don't care what you are." Kisuke said to the hollow in a weak tone. "I will get rid of you." He clearly was being destroyed by his hollow and Ichigo was having a hard time thinking that his former mentor was losing this badly.

Kisuke's hollow laughed at him before turning to see Ichigo standing in the doorway. The hollow instantly saw red and rushed over to him, dropping Kisuke in the process.

 **"I'LL KILL YOU TOO!"** The hollow yelled out as it brought its blade down. Ichigo dodged it with ease and flashed over to the downed Kisuke.

Kisuke looked up with both shock and anger. He stood up on groggy legs and looked Ichigo in the eye as best as he could before speaking.

"What did you do to me and Yoruichi, Kaiyo?" He asked in a weak tone.

Ichigo had a stern glare and turned to see the hollow draw in energy from the structure they were in. He crossed his arms and kept his gaze on the hollow as he spoke to Kisuke. "That doesn't matter right now. For now, the only thing you should worry about is how to defeat your inner demons." This caught Kisuke's attention as Ichigo continued. "This monster inside of you is everything that you hate about yourself. Your fears. Your anger. Your despair. All of it rolled into one being that you can't overcome in any way that you seemed to do beforehand. This hollow is you, and it's about to take control of your inner world and force you to watch everything that it does to the people you care about, or more precisely, to Yoruichi."

That was what triggered Kisuke the most. He may not have known what Ichigo did to him or Yoruichi, but one thing he did know was that he refused to have this monster of a hollow hurt the woman he had affection for. Kisuke stood up on shaky legs and looked to the hollow version of himself. He gritted his teeth at the thought of what it would to Yoruichi and saw nothing but the will to destroy this creature. His eyes glowed a faint red color and his inner world started to change. The empty structure started to grow pillars and walls within it as Ichigo could tell that Kisuke's resolve was strengthened by Ichigo's words. His hollow was caught off guard as Kisuke rushed over to it and stabbed his Benihime through his hollows chest. The hollow chuckled a bit before fading away from Kisuke's blade.

 **"Looks like you really can fight seriously when she's threatened, eh."** His hollow started to him.

"You will never lay a hand on her as long as I exist to stand in the way." Kisuke said to it with a serious stern look on his face.

 **"Heh."** His hollow started. **"I'll hold you to that. We all know that the real reason you don't open up to her,"** he grabbed Benihime, **"is because you're afraid I'll be the one to open her up."**

With those last words, his hollow faded, and the structure started to look like an actual house now. Ichigo decided to take his leave as Kisuke contemplated what his hollow said to him. For the longest time Ichigo thought that Kisuke and Yoruichi were just good friends who were pretty inseparable, but after hearing that, he now knew that Kisuke had feelings for her in this time. He would have to check Yoruichi as well. Maybe this little brush with uncertainty and death would in fact bring them closer. Just as Ichigo made his way to the door, Kisuke grabbed him by his haori and got in his face, his eyes now burning red.

"What did you do Kaiyo!" He shouted out.

Ichigo was genuinely surprised hearing Kisuke raise his voice and lose his composure. It was unexpected, but Ichigo regained himself and forced Kisuke's hand off of him to answer. "Technically, I didn't do anything. But right now you need to be worrying about Yoruichi much more than me."

His words went through Kisuke's head and made him realize that he hadn't seen her for a while now. Ichigo left the house followed by Kisuke and they went into the small house and saw that it was nearly destroyed all around. There were many objects strewn about the room and there was a hollow version of Yoruichi walking towards them with a seductive sway. She looked like Yoruichi, but she was pale skinned and had a tail and cat ears formed by her black hair. She was also naked. Her eyes locked on Kisuke's and she purred seductively as she approached him. Kisuke was frozen as she made her way towards him, ignoring Ichigo and eventually backed him into the door.

 **"Hey there Kisuke."** She said in a tempting tone. **"Bout time you decided to grow a pair and take me. Or maybe I should just take you instead? Doesn't matter to me as long I steal you from her."** She looked over to a destroyed wall and they other two spotted Yoruichi laying unconscious and with ripped clothing on.

Kisuke wanted to go to her, but the hollow version of her kept him from seeing her. Ichigo made his way over to her downed body and checked on her himself.

"Yoruichi. You have to wake up." He said to her. When he got no response, Ichigo decided to try something different. "Yoruichi, if you don't wake up and face what you hate about yourself, then you will lose the one person who cares the most for you and lose your chance to tell him how you feel."

Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes and saw Ichigo kneeling over her. She rose up slowly only to see her hollow all over Kisuke. Her golden eyes started to glow and she gritted her teeth. Despite how she felt towards Ichigo right now, all she could think about was how pissed she was at this fake version of herself. Without thinking and letting instinct take over, Yoruichi flashed over to her hollow and kicked her through the wall and off of Kisuke. He looked to her with shock in his eyes as she stared down her hollow. She flashed over to the hollow and delivered a devastating kick to her downed dark side. The hollow dissipated and Yoruichi's eyes went to normal. When that happened, she fell backwards in exhaustion only to be caught by Kisuke. Ichigo noticed that the both of them were probably now out of their hollow forms in training room, and decided to leave to assess the situation.

Back in the training room, the espada's present watched as the two hollowfied soul reapers started to crack. Suddenly and without warning, their forms exploded and shrouded the room in smoke and dust. Just when it was subsiding, Ichigo woke and waved his hand to clear it all. When he did, he saw the unconscious bodies of Yoruichi and Kisuke, with their masks next to them, lying on the ground in each others arms. Ichigo smirked at this and grabbed both his blades before sealing and sheathing it once again.

"Aka, Halibel." He started to the two. Both espada stepped up to him. "That spare room on the south side of the palace, would the both of you please take these two there and let them rest. They've earned it, for now."

Both Aka and Halibel nodded before taking the both of them and using sonido. Ichigo sighed in relief that for now everything was calm and decided that now was a good time to head back.

"Uh before you leave Ichigo." Szayel started, stopping Ichigo from opening a garganta. "What exactly should we do if they wake up and start attacking again?"

Ichigo turned to the scientist and smirked again. "If they do wake up, the first thing they do won't be to attack. They'll be to concerned with what happened to them that they'll ask questions. If they wake up before I come back in a few days, then keep them in their room and provide them with some food. Tell them I'll be back in a few days to answer any and all questions they have. Understood Szayel?"

"Understood Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded to him before opening a garganta and leaving the palace.

With Aka and Halibel, they had just arrived at the spare room and laid the two down on the bed. Before they made the two comfortable, the two espada dressed them in some white robes that covered them up. They then made the two comfortable before leaving the room to see if there was anything else that needed to be done.

* * *

 **This Will Probably Be The Only Actual Pairing In This Story. This Situation Was A Perfect Opportunity To Do This Pairing So That Ichigo Could Play Off Of It For His Benefit. I Will Show What Happened To Shinji And His Group Over The Course Of The Rest The Story Until The Actual Turn. I Really Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Lengthy Chapter.**

 **I've Also Updated My Profile To Show My Second Ever Bleach Crossover. And This Time It's From The CW TV Show, The Flash. Read The Summary On My Profile To Know What Happens In "The Flash Meets Bleach."**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	13. The Deal

**Chapter 13: The Deal**

* * *

Kisuke and Yoruichi woke up in a daze as they felt that they were in a comfortable bed and close together nonetheless. It took them a while to compose themselves as they lazily looked around the room while they still lay on the bed. From what they could see, the room was light gray color and was fairly large. There was a small table with two chairs next to them, a few empty bookshelves, two drawers next to each other, and another door in front of the bed. The bed they were on was a Queen size bed with red silk sheets that were covering up the two. They looked to each other, wondering where were they until they both realized something that made them both blush to the other.

They were both in the same bed together and very close to one another.

Yoruichi was the first to react as she quickly rose up from the bed and looked to Kisuke. She went from embarrassed to confused when she saw him blushing even harder at her and starting at her with his jaw dropped. She wanted to question why he was doing that until she looked at her self and saw to her horror that her upper body was completely exposed. She quickly covered herself with the sheets and looked away from Kisuke's gaze, her dark face turning red from embarrassment.

Kisuke recomposed himself and sat up only to realize that he was also topless. he lifted the sheet and instantly forced it back down as he saw that both he and Yoruichi were completely naked underneath. Kisuke turned as red as a tomato at this revelation. He was in a large bed with Yoruichi, they were both close to one another, they were both tired, and they were both naked.

"Uh, Kisuke?" Yoruichi decided to start as she saw how flushed her best friend looked. "What's wrong?"

Kisuke didn't say anything and instead just pointed under the sheets. Yoruichi pulled the sheets up and shoved them back down just as fast. The two stayed silent and had no idea what to do. That was when Aka opened up a door on the far side of the room and went inside with two trays. Both trays had a bowl of rice each and a cup of tea with chopsticks next to them. Ever since all hollows here in the new palace became arrancar's, a sudden new revelation hit them all. The hunger for hollows had changed to hunger for just regular food surprisingly. Luckily for them, Ichigo did form a large kitchen that some of the arrancar had taken a liking to using to cook. It helped keep everyone happy and also keep morale up for this all of a sudden new craving everyone was feeling.

"Here ya'll go." Aka started as he finished setting the trays down. "Hope ya'll like it and try not do anything stupid again." Aka started to walk to the door and turned around to say one last thing to the two. "Also, my name is Aka Hebi, espada number two. If ya'll need anything, I'll be right outside."

Aka left the room and the two in it naked and confused. They looked at each other before hearing their stomachs growling.

"Might as well." Yoruichi said with a shrug.

Kisuke merely sighed at his friends relaxed tone and decided to just go with it all. It's not like this whole thing could get any weirder or more bizarre than it already had been. They both moved over to the table while still wrapped in the sheets and sat down to eat. The rice was pretty good and the tea was remarkable to the both of them. They ate in silence as neither one wanted to really bring up just what they were really feeling about the other at this point. They both remembered having some sort of battle within themselves in their own inner worlds and being told to fight for the affection of the other. That was something that they very much wanted to avoid talking about. After they were done eating and drinking the tea, they simply sat there, not looking at one another. They stayed that way for a few minutes before finally looking each other in the eye.

"Yoruichi." He started.

"Kisuke." She started.

Right before they could say anything though, the door opened and in walked the last person they thought they would see. Ichigo walked inside with some clothes in hand. Both Yoruichi and Kisuke stood up fast and only reacted to the captain they knew walking in and not the sheet falling off of them.

"Well then." Ichigo started as he looked away from the two for a second. "It seems you two have decided to go with a more natural look I guess."

They both covered themselves up and kept looking to him with looks of disbelieve. Ichigo casually went over to the bed and laid the clothes down. They were similar to what the two wore beforehand, only now they were white instead of black.

"Ichigo." Kisuke started as he went over to the orange haired captain. "Just what in the hell is going on here? Where are we?"

"And why are we in this room together with no clothes on?" Yoruichi asked him with a subtle anger to her voice.

"Well the whole naked thing was really you two." Ichigo started to them as he made his way over to a chair. As he sat in it, the two looked to him confused. "When we brought you two here, your clothes were tattered so we replaced them with some of our yukata's, but for some reason or another you two kept ripping them off of each other."

They both blushed hard as they looked at one another then quickly looked away.

"The reason you two are here in this room is because this is now your room now." Ichigo continued on as the two looked to him with more confusion. "The both of you are in Hueco Mundo. More specifically, Las Noches."

The two's blood ran cold when they were told this. How had the hollows rebuild the palace that was destroyed long ago in the wars here? Who the hell could unite the hollows to even rebuild the palace anyway? So many questions going through their heads as Ichigo simply continued.

"I think that answers your questions, so I might as well ask what I need to ask and say what I need to say." Ichigo continued as he motioned for the two to sit on the bed while he finished what he wanted to say. They decided to listen and sat down to hear him out. "I want you two to join my army to destroy the soul society." They both immediately went wide eyed and stood up to stare at him in disgust. How could he think that they would just willingly help him destroy their home? He must have some nerve to think they would. "Now before you two start telling me off, I want you both to hear what I have to say. True, I have my own reasons for wanting to destroy the soul society. Reasons I'll eventually share with you two when the time is right. The reason I'm giving you two this choice is because of what happened to you both and what exactly that means for you two now."

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you talking about?" Kisuke asked him in a more concerned tone than an angry one.

"What's wrong with us?" Yoruichi asked in a similar tone.

Ichigo smirked and began to explain. "The last thing that you two should remember is being in a field seeing Shinji and the others with hollow masks on their faces right?" The two nodded and continued to listen. "What do you two think happened from when you found them and just now when you two woke up?"

Yoruichi was taking longer to figure it out, but Kisuke had a very sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ichigo noticed that look of uncertainty in his face and smirked again. Yoruichi looked over to her friend and asked him what he figured out. He looked right into her golden eyes to give a grim answer.

"Whatever happened to Hiyori and the others happened to us as well." He said to her.

Yoruichi gasped as it was all coming back to her. The fight in her inner world against that white out version of herself. How she was destroyed by it and how much it wanted Kisuke so much. Almost as if it wanted to take him for itself.

"That's right." Ichigo continued, getting their attention. "Those were your inner hollows trying to fight for dominance of your body. They took over you both for a time and I could tell by how stronger they were getting that you two were losing horribly, so I intervened. Now, with some practice, you can access the hollows power to use as your own. You're no longer soul reapers. You're Vizards now, a soul reaper with a hollow mask."

"So, what the hell does that have to with us willingly joining you?" Yoruichi asked, still more than a little furious at Ichigo wanting them to be traitors.

Ichigo merely smirked at her and then slowly turned his attention to Kisuke. "I'm pretty sure he's already figured it pout by now."

Yoruichi looked to her best friend and could see him standing there with his mouth agape and sporting a disturbed look to his eyes. "What?" She started as she grabbed him gently by the arm. Kisuke turned to her with the same expression. "What Kisuke? What does he mean?" Now she was really afraid of what the future might hold for them both.

Kisuke took a deep breath and answered her. "Most likely the soul society will put things together and figure out what happened." He started while looking to her confused expression. "Think about it Yoruichi. Hollow presences in the soul society and soul reapers reportedly saying that their squad members wore a mask and went on killing sprees. And all us that were there aside from Tessai, who saw Hiyori and the others, seeing the both of us with those mask even for a brief second. The central 46 would have us executed as hollows even if we had control of it."

Yoruichi went wide eyed as she sat back on the bed followed by Kisuke sitting next to her. "What are you saying to me Kisuke?" She asked in a low tone.

"I'm saying that we're in corner now, and there's not many options for us to go." Kisuke answered as he held her hand.

Ichigo could tell that the two needed some privacy, so he stood up to leave. Before he did, he got their attention with his next words. "If you two decide not to join me, then all you'll be able to do is wonder in Hueco Mundo forever. None of of my arrancar will hunt you down, but the other hollows out there won't be so kind. I'll give you till tomorrow to give me an answer."

As Ichigo was walking to the door, Kisuke had to ask him a few things. "What about Hiyori, Shinji, Kensei, Mashiro, Love and Rose?"

Ichigo turned his head to answer. "I sent them somewhere so they could figure out how to overcome their own hollow. Their strong, they'll figure it out."

"And Tessai?" Kisuke continued. "You let him live on purpose didn't you?"

Ichigo turned around and answered in his monotoned voice. "Yes. I did." And with that, Ichigo left the room and left them to ponder what to do. When he closed the door, he looked to Aka and sighed. "Make sure they don't leave this room until I get back Aka."

"No problem." Aka said with a smile and a thumbs up. Ichigo left Las Noches through a garganta so he wouldn't be late for a very important moment in the Seireitei.

 _ **Captain's Meeting Room**_

Ichigo arrived within the meeting room only a few minutes before a ceremony took place. He stood in his place, proud of the four in the center of the room standing at attention. His four students took the captains test a few days ago and excelled in every aspect of it, proving that they are indeed ready for the role of captains. The head captain walked into the room with his lieutenant behind him carrying four folded captains haori's in hand. The four were happy that their training and hard work and dedication had given them this glorious opportunity.

"This meeting is called to order." The head captain announced as he sat down in his chair. "As you are all aware by now, we have lost six captains and Ginrei Kuchiki is stepping down as captain of the sixth squad. That left us in a vulnerable position, but with the recommendation of captain Kaiyo, we have found four very well capable candidates for the the roles of captains. These four truly exceeded all expectations on the captains test and have proven without any doubt that they deserve the rank of captain." The old man nodded to his lieutenant and he gave them their respected captains haori.

Soi-Fon was given the haori of the squad two captain. Yoruichi never was a huge fan of wearing it, so she swore to herself that she would do better than her old captain by wearing it with pride in her duties.

Gin became captain of squad three much like before in Ichigo's eyes, only this time it was gonna be different. Gin wasn't like the snake in the grass type of person anymore. He wanted to prove that he deserved this rank and lead his new squad to even greater heights than before.

Byakuya was truly proud of himself for achieving this goal. He was happy to stand along his friends and now fellow comrades as he received his grandfathers haori. He would wear it with pride and now that he was head of the Kuchiki clan, he could bring Hisana into his home, permanently.

Sosuke was absolutely thrilled on the inside to be receiving a new squad five haori for himself. He knew the actual reason he was given this opportunity because of how he and his daughter dealt with his former captain, but the feeling nonetheless was absolutely incredible to him.

All four newly appointed captains placed their haori's on and bowed to the head captain. Said head captain nodded to them and banged his cane onto the ground. "Now, you four are truly among our ranks. Congratulations."

"Thank you head captain." The four said in unison and bowed to him. The four took their places among their fellow and the meeting went along like normal.

After the meeting was done and the captains all filed out of the room, Ichigo approached his students turned captains with a smirk on his face. "So how does it feel to be a part of the captains now?"

"This is amazing." Sosuke started in an excited tone.

"Really can get used to this." Gin said as he stretched himself out in his haori.

"I'm very excited to see just how I can change things for my clan now." Byakuya said with a smile on his face.

"This is probably one of the best days of my life." Soi-Fon added with a smile on her face.

"Well you guys deserve it. I'm proud of each and every single one of you. Now prove that you deserve to keep those haori's and lead your squads to greatness. Understood?" Ichigo said to them in a stern tone that also had a smirk on it.

"Yes captain!" They said to him.

"Now, lets go celebrate." Ichigo said to the four as they began to make their way to a bar to have a celebratory drink before getting back to work tomorrow.

* * *

 **I Will Be Filling the Role Of Squad's 7 And 9 With Kaname And Komamura Like Before, But I Will NOT Be Putting Mayuri In This Story. Really Can't Stand That Guy, So I Guess I'll Figure Something Out With That.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	14. A New Student?

**Chapter 14: A New Student?**

* * *

Ichigo was very pleased by yesterdays events. He not only showed both Yoruichi and Kisuke that they really had no choice but to join him in destroying the soul society, but he also was able to have a nice drink with his four students now turned captains. If that wasn't already good enough, Ichigo woke from his bed absolutely refreshed and ready to kick some ass in the process. He quickly got himself dressed in his usual captains outfit as he readied to meet Yoruichi and Kisuke to get an answer from them, but as he started walking down the street outside of some squad barracks, he rounded a corner and felt that someone accidentally ran into him. Thanks to his already intense strength, Ichigo didn't budge a centimeter, the one who ran into him though was down on the ground now. When Ichigo looked down, he to do a quick double take to make sure this was a certain young captain from his time. Sure enough, he was.

The young kid shook his white haired head and looked up to the tall captain from the ground, ready to shout at the man only to stop when he saw who he was talking to. The boy immediately tensed up when he saw the man he ran into and quickly stood up and bowed repeatedly to him.

"I'm sorry captain Kaiyo. Please forgive me." The boy said as he raised his head to the orange haired captain.

The kid didn't barely made it to his stomach yet in his time he was just a little taller than he is now. Ichigo looked at the boy up and down, taking in every aspect of him that he could. From his child like appearance to the familiar zanpakuto on his back, Ichigo knew beyond a shadow of any doubt, that this kid was indeed-

"Toshiro!" A familiar voice came from afar. Both Ichigo and Toshiro looked over to see Isshin waving over and making his way over to them. "Ichigo! So nice to see you my friend." Isshin started as he greeted his friend with a friendly smile and a hand shake.

"Isshin. Good to see you too. And who might this child be?" Ichigo started as he looked towards Toshiro with intrigue in his eyes. Toshiro was visibly uncomfortable in the presence of the most feared captain in all of Seireitei.

"Oh right." Isshin started as he introduced the boy now standing next to him. "This is Toshiro Hitsugaya, my third seat. He's the child prodigy everyone's been talking about."

Ichigo went a little wide eyed at hearing this information. He looked back to the child prodigy and could feel the immense energy off of him. It was no secret that the captain of squad eleven looked to young and prominent soul reapers to train, and right now Toshiro was getting a sinking feeling that he was in the captains sights now. Isshin noticed the look of intrigue from his friend directed towards his third seat and grinned.

"If you want, you can train him like you did with your previous four students. And who knows, maybe one day he'll become a captain and replace me." He said in his usual goofy way.

While he and Ichigo shared a laugh, Toshiro sweatdropped. He heard from Rangiku when she told him of Gin's training regiment sometimes, and in all honesty it really spooked the young third seat. He wanted no part in whatever strange and rigorous training the current Kenpachi had in store for him.

"Well only if Toshiro wants to." Ichigo finally said after a few more laughs. This caught the white haired boys attention and he looked up to Ichigo with confused look to his eyes. Ichigo, seeing that confusion, explained himself. "I trained Sosuke, Soi-Fon, Byakuya and Gin because I saw the true potential in those four, but nowhere along the line did I force them to train under me. Some asked me and others accepted an offer. I'm giving you that same choice, Toshiro Hitsugaya." He placed his massive hand on the boys head and ruffled up his hair a little, much to the boys annoyance and shock. "Either you want to, in which case I'll be pushing you to your absolute limit, or you don't. Your call."

Ichigo let go of Toshiro and waved goodbye to the two. Toshiro watched him and could feel something he really hadn't felt in such a long time really. Warmth. A warmth that came from the captain's words. A warmth that could finally let Toshiro truly see what he was really capable of.

Back with Ichigo, he was preparing to head back to Hueco Mundo to see if the two now former captains had accepted his offer or not. Ichigo knew that they weren't traitors to the soul society, even if they were labeled as such in his own time. They were loyal to the soul society no matter what, but in their current predicament, they didn't have all too many options really.

"Time to see if they made their choice." Ichigo said in his barracks before placing the usual seal around it and opening a garganta.

He went through it and into the hallway outside of their room only to find that the door was open slightly. Ichigo also noticed that Aka wasn't standing guard like he was supposed to. Ichigo was taken aback by this and quickly stretched out his senses to find them. To his surprise, the three were not far off and in one of the training rooms. Ichigo opened his eyes and flashed to where the three were. Again to his surprise, he saw Kisuke and Yoruichi facing off against the second espada. They were in the arrancar uniform and looked exhausted a bit, while Aka looked barely scathed. From the damage that Ichigo could see, the two were trying to face Aka with just their basic soul reaper abilities. They weren't even trying to use their masks, unless they had no idea how to. If that was the case, Ichigo would have to teach them without revealing too much. Kisuke would pick up something if Ichigo gave away too much.

"Aka." Ichigo started as he walked over to the three. This got their attention as they saw him.

"Hey there boss." Aka casually called out as Ichigo stood in front of him. "They were getting a little restless, so I brought them out here to stretch out a little."

Ichigo looks to the two and can see that they were now standing right in front of them both. "So then." He started to them both. "How do you both feel now than before?"

Both Yoruichi and Kisuke could tell that he was only asking them this out of the assumption that they had made their choice by now. Looking to one another, they both sighed and turned back to Ichigo.

"Fine, but don't expect us to kill anyone for you." Kisuke said to the orange headed Kenpachi.

Ichigo smirked at the both of them and nodded. "Then I guess it's time the both of you learn to control your masks."

Both Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at Ichigo questioningly as if he had told them something completely foreign to them.

"Aka here will be teaching the both of you how to manage and maintain your masks." Ichigo continued as he motioned to Aka. "The whole point of wearing them is to grant you the power of your hollow. Its power is truly greater than most soul reapers and takes a bit of stress to sustain in stressful and intense situation. Spend too long in this state, and your hollow will overpower you and take control of your body. Good luck, and Aka." The second espada looked to his boss. "Make sure that they don't succumb to the hollow. I'm counting on you."

Aka nodded and smiled to him. In return, Ichigo did the same and made his leave. He didn't get far as he was stopped by one question.

"What did the soul society do to make you do this Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, curious as to why he would do this.

Ichigo turned to the two and smirked at the question. "I have my reasons. All you two need to know for now is that they have wronged me in the worst way." With that, Ichigo left the training area. leaving both his newest additions and Aka to ponder just what he meant by the soul society wronging him.

 _ **Soul Society**_

Ichigo had made it back to the soul society like always and was more than a little parched for a drink. Deciding that now was a good time to, Ichigo went down to the bar him and Isshin go to to relax and ordered a bottle of sake. He sat in his usual spot in the back and took a few sips of the alcohol before noticing a few more familiar faces walk into the bar. There were four of some of the most familiar faces to Ichigo back in his own time, and seeing them made him smirk while sipping his sake.

The first was Shuhei Hisagi. He looked a lot younger than Ichigo's old time yet still had the 69 tattoo on the left side of his face. Ichigo guessed that he must've witnessed Kensei when he was a child.

The next was the still busty Rangiku Matsumoto. She looked the same really aside from her much shorter hair and the scarf wrapped around her neck. Gin had told Ichigo that she was the friend that he was fighting for and would do anything to protect. Knowing this, Ichigo put it into his mind to ensure she would be just fine in the future.

The third person was an old brother in arms to Ichigo that wound up betraying him as well in his time. Renji Abarai. He looked about the same as well, just inexperienced and without any stupid forehead protector or cloth around his forehead. Ichigo had to hold back his anger when seeing him.

The last was what made Ichigo's blood boil the most. The one person that Ichigo wanted to kill in the most horrendous of ways. The one friend that literally and figuratively stabbed him in the back. Rukia Kuchiki. She was a little shorter by maybe a few centimeters and also looked very inexperienced, same with Renji, but it was still the same person. Byakuya must've sent people out to find her at Hisana's request. That must be the only reason why she was even here in the first place then.

Ichigo watched them as they entered the bar and overheard Rangiku talk about a celebration of some sorts. After he reigned his anger in, Ichigo listened to the four as they ordered some drinks. Of course Rangiku ordered sake, Shuhei did the same, Renji as well, but Rukia just had water.

"Now we can celebrate some two of our guys for finally graduating!" Rangiku nearly shouted out. "Renji, even though your kido skills are absolute shit, still managed to get out of the academy nonetheless!"

"Oh haha!" Renji started with a bang of the table. "I may not be good in kido, but my zanjutsu skills are way above yours, Matsumoto!"

Rangiku smirked and winked at him playfully before continuing. "And Rukia, for not only acing most of everything, but also being accepted into the Kuchiki clan! Congrats girl! You deserve it!"

Rukia scratched the back of her head as she was told all of this. True, she loved graduating and even seeing her sister again, but she hated leaving those two kids back there. Luckily she was steadily working on convincing her new brother-to-be in bringing them into the Kuchiki house as well.

"Yeah." Shuhei started out. "I mean, who would've guessed that the Kuchiki head would actually do something like that? It's never been heard of before, at least to my knowledge."

"Well it did come as a shock to see not only the captain of squad six and Kuchiki clan head, but also my own sister getting me from the academy." Rukia started before she took a glance towards Renji. At that point, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the orange haired captain that saved her and the two kids all those years ago. "Isn't that captain Kaiyo?" She asked Rangiku when she pointed him out.

When Rangiku and Shuhei saw him, they slightly paled a bit, much to Rukia and Renji's surprise. "Yep." Rangiku whispered out to them. "That's the current Kenpachi."

"What's a Kenpachi?" Renji asked her.

Before either Rangiku or Shuhei could answer, they both paled completely as they saw just who was standing behind the two new graduates. The two may not be able to see him, but they could just feel his intense presence behind them. They sweatdropped as they slowly turned to see the captain of squad eleven and current Kenpachi standing right over them. He had his arms folded and was staring down at the two graduates who had no idea what a Kenpachi was. Rukia was a little less intimidated by his stature since she has seen him before.

"A Kenpachi is a titled passed down from on owner to another through combat." Ichigo started. "Whoever challenges a Kenpachi for his or her title proves of their worth of said title by killing the current Kenpachi. Not only that, but they also become captain of squad eleven, but nobody is beating me anytime soon."

"C-c-captain Kaiyo." Shuhei says quickly as he gets up bows, followed by both Rangiku and the two graduates.

"Don't know why you all are bowing to me." Ichigo starts, causing the four to look up to him. "I'm not on duty and in all honesty, I hate it when people do that. Hell, it took Byakuya a long ass time to stop doing that." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head and yawned.

Rukia perked up a bit when she heard that. "Oh that's right." She got his attention. "You were the one that trained Byakuya."

"I am." Ichigo had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Rukia stood up and found that she was still heavily towered over by the mountain of a man in front of her. Steeling her nerves, she decided to ask a special request of him.

"Could you train me, captain Kaiyo?"

Ichigo wasn't surprised in the slightest of said request, but the others, especially both lieutenants, were in complete and total shock. A graduate asking a request of a captain to train right out of the gate? It was completely unheard of. Rukia kept her resolve though and wasn't backing down from the one of the most intimidating captain's gaze, so to the three and the other patrons in the bar, she was at least fearless.

Ichigo looked down to her and could just feel the memories of her betrayal playing out to him. How he she had spent all that time befriending him, putting her trust in him as he did her, and even being something of a sister to him more than anything. He never saw Rukia as anything other than a sister to him in his own time, but that quickly disappeared when she stabbed him in the back. She became a bitter memory to him that day.

For some strange reason though, right now, this Rukia was different. He couldn't understand why, but maybe with him simply being here and changing things has something to do with it. Hell, he basically completely changed his four students, practically every espada, both Yoruichi and Kisuke, and even people who were captains in his own time. Maybe this Rukia being different than the previous one isn't so strange now.

Ichigo didn't bother giving her an answer as he made his way for the exit. Rukia kept her head up the entire time, not showing her emotions of sadness or disappointment. Renji was about to stand and comfort her as best as he could, but before Ichigo left though, he stopped and turned his head to her.

"I'll think about it."

Rukia looked over to him with a spark of hope in her eyes. While she had that look, the others had looks of surprise on their faces, and while they all had those looks, Ichigo only had one of intrigue.

 _"This could work to my advantage."_

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Also, I'm Doin A Spin-Off Of My Story Kenpachi Loves Strawberries With A new Story Called Strawberry Twins. I'll Eventually Post That Story As It Will Also Be A Three Shot.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There,**

 **PEACE!**


	15. Perspectives

**Chapter 15: Perspectives**

* * *

A few days after Ichigo told Rukia that he would think about training her, he was approached by his former student now turned squad six captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo had a pretty good idea what his former student was entering his barracks for, but decided to entertain the gesture nonetheless.

"Byakuya." Ichigo started as he greeted his former student. "What can I do for you on this very nice day?"

Byakuya smirked and had to stifle a laugh as he already knew his teacher well enough to catch his sarcasm. He stood in front of his teacher and answered. "Rukia has told me and Hisana that you were considering training her." He paused as he saw his teachers smug grin.

"She has courage and shows some interesting skill to her that I can't seem to put my finger on." Ichigo stated to Byakuya. "Same with another kid named Toshiro Hitsugaya. Both of them have serious potential."

Byakuya nodded to his teacher and went to the door to leave. Before he left though, he turned to address one last thing. "Also, are you still coming?"

Ichigo smirked at his former student and answered. "Wouldn't miss it." And with that, Byakuya left and went back to his manor to prepare things for later this week.

Ichigo stifled a chuckle and went back to his paperwork that had piled up recently. If there was one thing Ichigo wishes he could do with his power, it was to get rid of all this damn paperwork.

 _ **Las Noches**_

Yoruichi and Kisuke were just coming off another training session with Aka. They were walking around the massive palace and watching the various arrancar all throughout. They were very confused when they did this after Ichigo left them the first time. They only saw a small portion of Las Noches, but it was enough to get them to question their outlook on hollows. That time, Aka told them that they couldn't go further than the training area nearest to their room, but this time Aka had been more lenient with the two. They were now exploring a good bit of the palace and now had a different opinion on hollows. They saw them being far more 'human' than just mindless monsters that craved souls to feed on to grow stronger. They saw that the hollows they ran into were more or less like the soul reapers back in the Seireitei. Calm, collected, friendly even, and even helpful with directions whenever the two Vizards got lost. They trained like normal, hung out with each other, worked well with one another, even a few loved each other. It was a community that was almost like theirs yet for hollows. The major difference was the leadership. The espada's were more or less like captains while Ichigo was like the central 46 in a sense. Only Ichigo didn't order around anyone into doing questionable and moral things. He didn't order for executions whenever a rogue hollow with some balls attacked the palace. He would simply imprison it and give it an offer later on. Join them or leave and the next time it shows up, he will destroy it himself. When Aka told the two this information and how peaceful the palace is now than centuries ago, their perspective on hollows was starting to change. Even Kisuke was seeing them differently as people and not monsters with souls. Yoruichi was actually enjoying this place more so than the Seireitei.

"I still can't believe that Ichigo was the one to make all of this happen." She started as they past by a large open field with the 'younger' arrancar's running around happily.

"Yeah." Kisuke started with a smile as he looked to the children playing. It was just like their old lives before they were turned, only peaceful.

The two continued on with their walk, passing several arrancar in the process. The arrancar here had been most helpful with the two and they could tell that even without Ichigo's orders, most of them were very docile in comparison.

As the two continued to walk on, they would occasionally exchange passing glances at each other. After the initial change, the two had been a little bit vague with their feelings towards each other. They really didn't know what they wanted and seeing some of the arrancar couples didn't help either. When they stopped next to an open field, Kisuke decided it was now or never. Unfortunately for him, Yoruichi was thinking the same thing.

"Yoruichi I-"

"Kisuke I-"

They both said as they turned to each other only to stop mid sentence. They stared into each others eyes and for that single, solid moment, everything else around them was nothing but a haze. A haze that made everything around them obsolete. They inched closer to each other, not caring that they were out in the open. Since they've seen the arrancar here, they felt natural and like they both belonged to each other. And just like that, they kissed each other. Yoruichi placed her arms around his neck while Kisuke wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss was filled with passion and love for one another as they stayed like this and wanted to stay like tis for a very long time.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I'm back.**

 **First and foremost, so sorry I haven't posted or updated anything since November and been neglecting these stories ya'll love so much. I won't lie, been having some severe writers block and stress recently. Thanks to a friend of mine, her name is Whisper Yoyo, I've gotten back into the swing of things so to speak.**

 **Definitely check out her story, it's really awesome in my honest opinion.**

 **Ya'll know what to do and as always, stay sexy out there.**

 **PEACE!**


	16. Resurrected

**Chapter 16: Resurrected**

* * *

 _ **Soul Society**_

Ichigo had just finished the paperwork for the day and was a little more than frustrated. Between being the squad eleven captain, training his newest students in Rukia and Toshiro, and making sure that Las Noches is in order, Ichigo was a little more than overwhelmed. But today was a somewhat special day. Today, in the world of the living that is, was the day his mother was born. Ichigo had been keeping tabs on events within the world of the living ever since he became captain of squad eleven. Fortunately for him, there were only a few days where he would have to watch out for. His mother's birth, the day Isshin would leave for her though he would have to be very careful with that timing, and the birth of all his friends. Ichigo figured out that since he was back in time and changing many things already, he would have to force some events to happen. His own birth would have to be one of his top priorities. He knew that he couldn't harm Isshin in any way and he couldn't make Sosuke create the hollow that attacked his mother before he was born, but he could try something else entirely. Both of his parents were madly in love with each other at first sight, so all he would have to do is force Isshin out of the soul society to be with her. That, and a few dozen other things as well. He remembered Shinji and the Vizards, but knew they wouldn't come back here. In his own time, they also helped in his betrayal by informing soul society of his growing hollow at the time. Since Ichigo has full control of the Hogyoku, his hollow was dead now. There was also the possibility with messing with this new time that many of his friends would be different. Maybe even himself. That was a risk he was willing to take to ensure these changes to the future.

Ichigo sighed and stood up from his chair. He grabbed his haori and lazily put it on as he headed out the door. He decided to take a walk around the Seireitei today and just relax for now to clear his mind. True to form, his plan was still solid and ironclad, but with what's about to happen in the world of the living, he would have to really calculate every factor now.

As Ichigo walked on, he had an idea come to him. He made sure that he went to a secluded area and hid his spirit energy from any prying eyes as he opened up a garganta to the world of the living. He quickly went through it and landed on a rooftop adjacent from a hospital. The sight of a bustling city was a refreshing thing he needed. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and then looked through a window to see a woman holding her newborn daughter. The little bundle was wrapped in a pink blanket and was fast asleep in her mothers arms. Ichigo smiled as he could simply feel that he knew who this girl was.

That was his mother, Masaki Kurosaki.

Seeing her like this really brought the first, genuinely warm smile from the usually cold captain. He looked right at her as she opened her eyes and looked out the window to him. She smiled and started to giggle a bit, causing Ichigo to do the one thing he hadn't done in a long, long time. He shed a tear. A real one too, not a fake one the used to distract Isshin that one night after he met Aka. A real one, and he wiped it away as he opened another garganta back to soul society.

He was now back in his room and took a deep breath as he would remember that smile for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry mom." Ichigo started to himself. "This time, things are gonna be different for you. I promise."

* * *

 **Short and sweet. Wanted to make this chapter to show that time travel does tend to mess with many things. Ichigo pretty much knows this and will be forcing things to his favor.**

 **PEACE!**


	17. Planned paradox

**Chapter 17: Planned paradox**

* * *

Sosuke was in his lab working on a few things when he felt a garganta open up behind him. He wasn't alarmed or even weary when two slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he felt a little force on the top of his head. As a matter of fact, he smiled and sighed out.

"Hello Misuto." He said as he heard a little giggle behind him.

"Hi daddy." She said to him as she hugged him some more before releasing him. She walked over to his side as he looked up at her and smirked.

"So, what brings you to my humble aboard today Misuto?" Sosuke asked his surrogate daughter with a kind smile.

Misuto smiled a big toothed smile and giggled a bit. "No reason in particular, just came to tell you that the two soul reapers you and Lord Kaiyo sent are integrating well in Las Noches."

Sosuke nodded to his daughter. He knew that Ichigo wanted Kisuke and Yoruichi out of the way and potentially join them through force, but Sosuke never imagined that they would start to fit in with the arrancars. This was getting better and better by the moment.

"Thank you for the good news Misuto." Sosuke said to his daughter with that same smile. Make sure to keep them under watch until Ichigo says otherwise. Okay?"

Misuto gave him a big smile and a surprise hug that he returned. "No problem daddy." She said to him before letting go of him and opening a garganta. She left and went back to relay the orders to the Aka and Szayel.

Sosuke shook his head at his daughters playful nature. Powerful or not, she was still his little girl no matter what. He started to think just how different his life would have been if he hadn't met Ichigo all those years ago. He could've turned out so different than he is now, and in a bad way at that. His musing was cut short when Ichigo stepped into his lab with an almost glow to his usually stoic tone.

"Ichigo?" Sosuke started as he turned in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "You seem...cheerful. Almost like you went and had a fun battle with Zaraki again."

Ichigo shook his head at his former student and continued to smile. "I met someone who has my greatest interest. A little girl in the world of the living that I will need your help monitoring for some time Sosuke."

The captain of squad five nodded and leaned in his chair. "Who is it?"

"A Quincy girl just born named Masaki Kurosaki." Ichigo said to him and saw his former student go wide eyed.

"Kurosaki? But, that was your-" Sosuke was going to continue when Ichigo stopped him by raising his hand.

The current Kenpachi sat down in another chair and looked right at Sosuke with that same smile and continued. "I think it's about time I tell you the truth of where I came from that day Sosuke." To say that Sosuke Aizen was surprised by those words was an understatement. He was never told just what had happened that day specifically or just where Ichigo was really from, but he knew that this conversation would change everything.

* * *

 **Done**

 **PEACE!**


	18. In motion

**Chapter 18: In motion**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Ichigo came clean with Sosuke about everything and the captain of squad five took it well. Well, not the whole power hungry nutcase that was hell bent on attaining power that transcends that of hollows and soul reapers part. He was absolutely fascinated by the fact that Ichigo traveled through time more so than everything else really. All of the things that he was told about that future was absolutely amazing to him aside from his own self. Now, they were less than two mere decades away from the point Ichigo was born to start getting everything on a new set path. If what Ichigo told him was true, then he would have to figure out some sort of way to create the hollow, White, to only infect Ichigo's soul and not his mothers. Ichigo put his absolute faith and trust into Sosuke now. Ichigo was the one who changed his life completely. From showing him how to really use his power to giving him the means to have his own daughter, Sosuke would not disappoint Ichigo. Not this time.

 _ **Squad eleven, training grounds**_

Currently, Ichigo was training both Rukia Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya, and it was going rather smoothly. This was a surprise to the current Kenpachi as the two were starting to get his training methods. Maybe it had something to do with Byakuya informing his younger sister of his former teachers methods and Isshin, who spied on a few of those old training times himself, informing Toshiro. Either way, it was going smooth.

Rukia had gotten her already fantastic control of kido to be even better than before. Now she can do up to level thirty kidos without the incantation, a feat that would've taken her over three months to learn back in Ichigo's old time after he saved her from being executed. Her swordsmanship still leaves much to be desired, but she was mainly working on speed and versatility at the moment.

Toshiro was doing well. Not as well as when Ichigo briefly fought him in his own time, but still well. His zanpakuto, while being the strongest ice type with Rukia's right behind him, was almost weightless with each strike he gave to Ichigo. He had no power to do any damage or give any force to his current teacher when they sparred, and Ichigo could tell that he would get frustrated. That frustration would be his downfall if he didn't reign in his anger real quick. His swordsmanship skills were better than Rukia's, which isn't saying much, and his own speed was above average, but his kido skill was awful.

Right now, Ichigo was preparing to duel them both at the same time with a practice sword. Now, this would be just fine, if both his current students weren't wielding their own respective zanpakuto's. Along the sidelines of the training grounds was Byakuya, Isshin and even Soi-Fon. They saw their teacher take out the wooden sword used for practicing and visibly paled.

"What the hell?" Isshin muttered along. "He's seriously going to use a practice sword against two actual swords? Man, Ichigo is either crazy or has something up his sleeve."

"You could say that." Byakuya said to him, earning a raised brow from the head of the Shiba clan.

"When he would spar against us back then when we were starting out, he would use a wooden sword and tell us to come at him with the intent to kill." Soi-Fon answered.

"Wait... What?" Isshin spoke out as now both Rukia and Toshiro stared at the squad two captain as they overheard her.

They quickly turned to Ichigo, who was stretching his arms a bit, and saw that he had taken off his captains haori. The two youngest and least experienced in the area swallowed a lump in their own throat and saw the smirk on the captains face as he placed the wooden sword on his shoulder.

"Ya'll heard Soi-Fon, so I won't repeat my own self." Ichigo started to the two as he stretched a kink out of his neck. "So, lets see what you two got."

Both Rukia and Toshiro nodded hesitantly as they drew their own blades and waited for Ichigo to make the first move. Ichigo didn't bother setting his wooden sword down and instead walked over to the nervous duo casually. The two knew they stood no chance against a captain. Hell, they probably couldn't even take on a lieutenant. But it was something off about how they were being approached that really got them looking at one another. Toshiro nodded to her and she nodded back. With a sigh, Rukia decided to start a plan.

"Hado number 31: Shakkaho!" She yelled out as the red ball of fire shot right at the still casual strolling captain.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as she knew that attack wouldn't do a damn thing to him. It was when the attack struck the ground right in front of him, kicking up dust, did he realize what they were planning. Ichigo smirked as these two figured out the objective rather quickly. Teamwork.

Ichigo looked to his right where the dust was the heaviest and wasn't even surprised when he saw Toshiro coming at him. Ichigo dodged his swings and kept his wooden blade on his shoulder the entire time. He watched as Toshiro was indeed coming at him with the intent to kill, but he was just too slow compared to Ichigo. After a few more minutes of Toshiro's failed attempts at hitting the captain, Ichigo merely caught his blade with a finger, shocking both Toshiro and Rukia off preparing a stronger kido, but also Isshin who thought that this was crazy. Ichigo's former students shuddered at their own experience when he did this to them all that time ago.

"H-How?" Toshiro muttered out, still in shock at what he had just witnessed.

Ichigo didn't answer as he did to Toshiro what Aizen did to him back in his old time line. He lightly tapped the blade of the zanpakuto and instead of a gash like back with Aizen, instead it was a loud smacking sound of wood to skin. Toshiro's eyes shrunk in pain as he felt like his chest had been caved in by a massive hollow's fist. The indent in his clothes next to his chest didn't help either.

Ichigo let go of the zanpakuto blade and watched as Toshiro fell to the floor, gasping for air. As he had dropped his zanpakuto and was curled up trying desperately to breathe, Ichigo looked over to the stunned Rukia and saw her shocked reaction and how it stopped her chant for the stronger kido. Ichigo smirked a bit and decided that this would be payback enough for what his old Rukia did to him. Faster than the girl could even comprehend, Ichigo appeared behind her, a large shadow looming over her and causing Rukia to freeze in fear. Ichigo kicked her in her back, hard. Hard enough to send her flying towards Toshiro, but not enough to cause any permanent damage. At worst, she'll have an incredibly difficult time walking around for a few weeks. As both Toshiro and Rukia were laid out on the floor in unimaginable pain, Ichigo once again placed his practice sword on his shoulder and walked over towards them.

"As first impressions go, that wasn't bad." Ichigo started as he walked over towards them. He stopped when he stood over them. "But it wasn't good either. While I am impressed you tow figured out the real meaning behind this part of the training much faster than my older students, you all still have much to learn." He looked over to Toshiro, who was finally able to breathe somewhat normally again. "Toshiro, you have decent speed, but your stamina and strength are lacking heavily. You were nearly winded when you were striking at me, and that was when I noticed your total lack of strength. We will work on that."

"Y-yes, captain Kaiyo." Toshiro stuttered out for a moment. The captain was right. He lacked power and stamina in his fighting style.

Ichigo turned his attention towards Rukia who was struggling to sit up. "Rukia, your kido is impressive, but you froze up when you saw what I did to Toshiro. You're hesitant and you stood by trying a stronger kido. This duel was about teamwork and that meant helping Toshiro for when he was attacking me, yet you didn't. Your lack of proper sword technique is your downfall there. We will work on that as well."

"Yes, captain Kaiyo." Rukia said to him as she realized he was right about that. Her sword skills were mediocre at best while her kido was her strength.

"Alright." Ichigo started to them. He turned to the three captains and continued. "Byakuya, I want you to train Toshiro in the style I taught you in swordsmanship. Make sure that he can give some power and strength behind his attacks as well as be able to actually keep up on a constant basis."

"Understood Ichigo." Byakuya answered his former teacher with pride. Byakuya went over to Toshiro and helped the boy stand up before they both left at a slow pace.

"Soi-Fon, take Rukia and work on her speed and versatility. Make sure that she can use her zanpakuto as well as her kido and then expand upon it. I want her to be as good with her blade as you are by the end of the year." Ichigo said to his second student.

"Understood." She answered him before flashing over to Rukia, grabbing her and her zanpakuto, and then flashing out of to the squad two training grounds.

Ichigo sighed before walking over to place the practice sword back with the others. Isshin approached him in slight confusion. "I thought you were going to be training them Ichigo. Why have Byakuya and Soi-Fon do it?"

Ichigo looked over to his friend/father and gave him a quick smile. "Because those two are basically the same as Soi-Fon and Byakuya back then. Full of potential but lacking certain things. Toshiro is like how Byakuya was back then and the same with Rukia compared to Soi-Fon. It only makes sense to allow my two former students to train my two current ones the same way I trained them."

Isshin narrowed his eyes a bit. "Sounds an awful lot like your lazy to me."

Ichigo gave a smirk. "That to. I don't really feel like training these two the exact same way as I trained Byakuya and Soi-Fon, so I'll just let those two do it instead."

Isshin face palmed himself at hearing how his friend was just lazy in this regards. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at his fathers look, but right now he had something important to attend to.

 _ **World of the living, night time**_

Ichigo had just landed on one of the buildings in Karakura Town and hid his spirit energy in the process. He had to see how his mother was doing along with the Vizards. If he knew them, then he also knew where they would be.

Ichigo leapt from rooftop to rooftop in search of his mother's familiar yet feint energy. It was small, but filled with so much life to him. He knew that she wouldn't recognize him in the slightest, but that didn't matter to him. Just the idea of seeing her was enough to make him give a genuine smile. As he approached the home she was at, a pretty standard sized home for three people, he felt a strong spirit energy near the harbor. He turned and could tell that Shinji and the Vizards were having a tough time taming their hollows, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. He found the window that he could feel his mother's familiar energy in and looked through it. There he saw her sleeping form and couldn't help the smile on his face once more. She looked so innocent and safe where she was that it was practically a crime that she was forced into this life of soul reapers, hollows and Quincy's.

Satisfied with seeing her again, Ichigo left and decided to make his way towards the spirit energy that was trying to be concealed and doing it rather poorly.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **PEACE!**


	19. Similar creatures

**Chapter 19: Similar creatures**

* * *

Ichigo made his way over to the old shipping yards. Well, old to him but relatively new actually in this time. The captain was able to pinpoint the eight Vizards and flashed towards them. The sight he saw caused him to smirk a bit as they were still in their soul reaper outfits and yet their masks were starting to crack and fall apart. This was a clear sign that their hollows were slowly losing the battle they were having with their respective hosts.

Ichigo watched from afar as each of them were simply seated on the ground inside of a warehouse with an open gate and waited. He wasn't going to intervene in this like he did for both Kisuke and Yoruichi. Moreso was that he cared about those two and wanted them to be safe and helpful to him. They weren't involved in his betrayal, the eight Vizards were. Despite the fact that he was somewhat lenient with Rukia and Toshiro, these eight were going to be a problem if they stayed in the soul society. Especially Shinji since he was the one causing Ichigo the most headaches. Without any of them in the Seireitei now, most of his plans can go unimpeded.

"Lets go see how they're doing." Ichigo said to himself as he flashed down to them.

Since most of them were still battling their hollows, they were still laid out on the ground. The sole exception was of course Shinji. Shinji was leaning onto a wall, slumped to the floor, and holding his mask in hand. To Ichigo, the mask still looked the same as the one Shinji had in the future, but it was clear that it seemed more primal than before. This came as no surprise to Ichigo as he knew that the early stages of hollowfication and mastering it were always the most difficult and trying times. The hollow inside would constantly look for any opportunity to take control of the persons body despite being tamed. Shinji must be feeling that right now.

Ichigo walked over to the downed captain, ignoring the other bodies on the floor until he reached the one captain that's been a thorn in his side for a while. He stood next to the dazed former captain, who was completely oblivious to what was going on, and began to speak.

"Doesn't feel to good now does it?" Ichigo started, getting Shinji's attention. Said man looked up to him and went wide eyed.

"K-Kaiyo!" Shinji yelled out while slowly standing up. He had his zanpakuto still in one hand and the mask in the other. He got into a shaky fighting stance and was prepared to fight in a sense. "So, this is all your fault!? You did this to us! You turned us into monsters for your own plans!" Ichigo said nothing. "Why?!" Shinji got no response again. He was getting angrier by the second. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Shinji took a swing at Ichigo only for it to be stopped by the current Kenpachi's bare fingers. This shocked Shinji to no end. "Because," Ichigo started in his usual tone. "You were being annoying."

The simple answer confused Shinji and he didn't know how to react to that at first. Being annoying? What did Kaiyo mean by this? Why would it be something that simple in the first place? There was just no way that was the reason, was it? Then it hit him. The real reason.

"You did this to get rid of me." Shinji started while Ichigo still had an impassive look. Because I was getting closer to figuring out just who you were and what you were about to do. But," he lowered his head and shook in rage. "Why?" He started off in a low tone before raising his head and screaming. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO EVERYONE ELSE THOUGH!?"

Ichigo kept his impassive look still, not fazed by Shinji's outburst even for a second, and answered him. "Because they followed you." Shinji narrowed his eyes as Ichigo continued. "These people are your closest friends and comrades. They would follow with whatever you did even if it seemed impossible at first. That's why I needed them out of the picture along with you." Ichigo let go of Shinji's zanpakuto and turned to leave the warehouse, leaving a stunned Shinji behind. "If I were you Shinji," Ichigo stopped at the entrance and didn't turn his head while Shinji turned to him. "I would take this opportunity to sit down and really think about the place you hold your undying loyalty to. Really think about it and see if it's really worth going back to." And with that, Ichigo opened a garganta and left Shinji to ponder just what he meant.

"What?" Shinji started just as the garganta was closing. When it did, the others masks started to break apart and some were stirring awake. The garganta was long gone by then and Ichigo's words were still ringing through Shinji's mind. _'What I really think of the soul society?'_

 _ **Las Noches**_

Right about now, Szayel and Ulquiorra are on their way to see the two former soul reapers. They were assigned with watching the duo today and were actually pretty excited to do so. There was something about them that was just interesting to the two espada's. Hell, to the entire arrancar army these two were interesting. The idea that a soul reaper can summon a hollow mask and gain the strength of an inner hollow they possessed was absolutely unheard of, yet their leader, Ichigo, was able to make it so. No one knew how he was able to do so but just had a feeling that however he did do it was with whatever powers he had.

As the ninth and fifth espada's walked towards the training area that the two soul reapers were assigned to, they felt the intense build up of spirit energy. It was similar to their own yet foreign as well. The two made their way to the training area and saw the two they were assigned to watch facing each other on torn up grounds. The two were standing apart from each other with their masks on and simply staring at each other in fighting stances. Neither had their zanpakuto on them and that was the interesting thing about this. They seemed to be sparing each other open handed. For what reason exactly was hard to say, but the two espada had a very good idea why.

Yoruichi crouched down, taking the posture of a cat ready to strike at any moment while Kisuke simply held his arms in front of him in a defensive manner. The two suddenly vanished and collided in the middle, their energy flaring for dominance respectively, and left a crater when they parted. Yoruichi, with her superior speed, rushed behind Kisuke to deliver a powerful axe kick, but it was blocked by a red shield that shattered from the force of her blow not long after. This gave Kisuke enough time to move in time to avoid the blow once the shield broke and deliver a powerful punch straight to Yoruichi's mask. At least he would have if it hadn't been for Yoruichi's quick thinking. She dodged the attack and back-flipped from him. When she landed, both Szayel and Ulquiorra could see that the two were getting tired. This was even more evident once both of their masks shattered off their faces and the fell to their knees.

"How long was that?" Yoruichi asked as she turned over and laid on her back while panting and sweating heavily.

"About fifteen seconds." Kisuke answered her while doing the same. Only he took the time to crawl near her before laying on his back, their heads next to each other.

"I think we're getting better at this." She said to him and grinned.

"Yeah." Kisuke started. "I think so." Kisuke turned his head and saw that she had done the same.

They locked eyes and smiled at each other. Since they've been here in Las Noches, along with their inner hollows lusting after the other, both Kisuke and Yoruichi had been constantly together. Where it be training, eating, talking to other arrancar, or just being in their own room, the two were together. Sosuke hypothesize that the hollowfication process might have done something to them to make them more dependent on each other. That their hollows were like beacons to the other. The further away they are from one another, the weaker the connection is between them. The closer they are, the stronger the connection. They already worked in sync before and were efficient in doing so, but now with this, whenever they master their hollows, they might even be able to give Ichigo a run for his money.

Just when the two were mere inches away from their lips connecting with one another, someone just had to say something. "Very impressive." Szayel decided to speak up, ruining the moment and causing the two to look toward the entrance quickly.

"I must admit." Ulquiorra started as the two went down to the training area. "You two are getting stronger and better at this."

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi stood up and looked to the two espada. So far the two had met Aka, Halibel, Neliel, Starrk, Nnoitra, and Aaroniero. This was the first time they had met these two espada. Yoruichi actually had met Zommari before and challenged him to a race one time. Safe to say, even with her mask on she still came up a bit short since she wasn't used to her hollow powers all too much at the time.

"I take it that there's something going on or you're both just here to keep an eye on us." Kisuke spoke up as he stood behind Yoruichi and wrapped his arms around her neck, gently.

"Actually," Szayel started but was interrupted once a garganta opened up next to them.

Ichigo stepped into the room with his usual, impassive look as always. He looked to his espada then to the two Vizards. Then he looked around and took notice of the wrecked training room and smirked a bit. "I take it the both of you are adjusting well enough?" He asked while still glancing around.

"It's a slow process, but yeah." Yoruichi spoke up as she clasped her hands to Kisuke's. "We're slowly getting the hang of it."

"Good. Very good." Ichigo said as he turned to them and walked over. When he was standing next to them, he looked to Ulquiorra and Szayel, both bowing to him for a moment. "Did you both just get here for the assignment?"

"Yes Ichigo." Szayel answered for them both. "To be perfectly honest, no one expected you to be here for a few more hours."

Ichigo grinned to them as his hair shadowed his eyes for a brief moment, sending a shiver down their spines. Even Ulquiorra, the most stone faced arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo, was unnerved by that. Ichigo stopped grinning and settled for a smirk that was still very unsettling to them.

"Now," Ichigo started as he walked past them all. "We start Phase 1."

* * *

 **Phase 1 will be explained a bit in the next chapter. Now with all of the Vizards out of the game, and Yoruichi and Kisuke safely in Las Noches getting stronger each day, just what exactly will happen once Phase 1 starts?**

 **Till the next chapter.**

 **PEACE!**


	20. Phase 1

**Chapter 20: Phase 1**

* * *

Ichigo was walking along the streets of the Seireitei, ready to get this captains meeting over with. Things were looking quite well for everything here so far. With Shinji and his crew no longer within the ranks, and Kisuke and Yoruichi being in Las Noches, this meeting was mainly just to fill in the last three roles as captains. With squad's 12, 7 and 9 captain-less, it was a somewhat relief that now they had candidates for the positions.

As Ichigo made his way inside the room and took his usual place, he looked to the three candidates for. Two being familiar, the last a new face he hadn't seen in his time. The first was the one in line to becoming squad 7 captain. Even in this time he was still a large individual. He wore his mask and had his body covered as always. The next familiar face for squad 9 captain was none other than the blind man from before. He had his eyes closed as usual, his hair was tied up and he was, at least to Ichigo's keen eye, shaking a bit. The last was a man Ichigo had never seen before. He was a regular looking man with short, black hair and nothing else really distinguishing about him.

The head captain banged his cane down on the ground. "This meeting is called to order." He looked around to the other captains present for a brief moment before taking a few extra seconds to look at Ichigo. Said man noticed this and had a feeling the old man wanted to speak with him afterwards. "As you all know, not too long ago we lost six captains and Ginrei Kuchiki stepped down as captain, bringing us down by seven. Thanks to captain Kaiyo recommending his once four students, that number was cut down to three." He turned his attention to the three kneeling in the center of the room. "Sajin Komamura, Kaname Tousen and Akon, you three have shown the true qualities of becoming a captain in the eyes of your peers. You three, who were recommended by a handful of captains, have proven your worth. Now, it is time for you three to join in our ranks."

Just like last time, they were presented with captain's haori's, each with their squad number on the back. Komamura with squad 7, Kaname with squad 9, and Akon with squad 12. Each of them took their respective haori's and stood up.

"Now, you are captains of your respective squads." The head captain spoke before banging his cane on the floor once more. The three bowed in respect and placed their haori's on before taking their places in line.

For Ichigo, both Kaname and Komamura were standing next to him. He was able to get a good look at the two and noticed that they were still close friends. If that was the case, and since Kaname was so easy to convince in the original time line by that Aizen, convincing him would be a little simple. Komamura would be a tad difficult, but maybe this could work in some way towards Ichigo's favor. It's not like he should punish them for following orders of the old. Kaname was betrayed and Komamura didn't really do anything to provoke Ichigo beforehand, so maybe this could work.

After the meeting was over, Ichigo stayed behind to speak with the old man. He watched as his students left along with the new captains and the old ones as well before looking to Yamamoto. The old man stood up and ushered the current Kenpachi to follow him to his barracks. As they were walking, Ichigo took the time to think of why the head captain would want to speak with him in private. No way that the old man knew of who Ichigo really was, so there was no reason for that. Could it be that he suspected Ichigo to know something on Shinji and the others disappearance? No, that can't be it. Ichigo had ordered Sosuke and his own daughter along with Aka to handle that. So what was the real reason?

The two had made it to the barracks and Ichigo stood with his arms crossed as he watched the old man sit in his chair. "Captain Kaiyo." He started after leaning back in his chair. "I'm sure you are wondering why I requested your presence here?"

"The thought had crossed my mind a bit." Ichigo answered in his usual tone.

"What do you think of our newest captains?" He asked, causing Ichigo to raise a brow.

"You brought me here to ask me something you could have asked during the meeting?" Ichigo started. "If this is the case, then why are you concerned on my answer?"

The head captain opened his usually closed eyes to really look at Ichigo. "Because it was your students, Aizen and Ichimaru, that recommended them." He spoke in a serious like tone. "You wouldn't happen to know why now, do you?"

Ichigo got the hidden meaning to this. The old man was wondering if he knew if his students were up to something they shouldn't be. If that were the case, then it was best to pander to the old man for now. "All I know is that I taught them how to judge a persons potential. I had kept my eye on both Komamura and Tousen, but not Akon. Those two have potential to do great things, but if Sosuke and Gin see more in them than I do and recommended them in the first place, then I say we have nothing to worry about."

Yamamoto seemed to be okay with that answer, or at the very least tolerate it. He nodded to Ichigo and ushered him to leave. As Ichigo did, something just felt off to the old man. He felt as though something monumental was bound to happen in the not too distant future, and he would be powerless to stop it.

 _ **Shiba compound, an hour later**_

Right now, Ichigo was walking past the all too familiar Shiba manor, smiling as he walked on. He enjoyed being able to spend time with his father like this and his extended family to boot. Not to mention that seeing Kukaku acting all flustered around him was an added bonus. The Shiba's were an amazing group of people that valued family above all else and Ichigo liked that about them. It was nice to be able to relax from time to time whenever he was invited to these little outings of theirs. Today was another cookout, but this time with a few more clan members as well.

"Heh." Ichigo muttered under his breath as he saw the opened gate and the dozens, almost a solid hundred, people all within the yard and around the manor enjoying each others company. "I really hope that none of this changes too much."

"Ichigo!" Said orange haired captain turn to see both Kukaku, Ganju and Kaien making their way toward him. Well, more like Kukaku while the others were carrying large crates on their backs.

"Kukaku." Ichigo started to her with a smile that caused her to blush a bit. "It's good to see you guys again. What's with the crates?"

Both Ganju and Kaien set them down and took a breath. "Their decorations." Kukaku answered him.

"Really?" Ichigo raised a brow. "For what exactly?"

"Once a year, we have celebration of friends and family who are no longer with us." She explained with a kind smile to her face as she continued on. "Those that the Shiba clan were friends with and could call brother or sister are celebrated and remembered on this day."

"Hey, you should attend Ichigo." Kaien suggested to him with a big grin on his face. "You may not be a Shiba, but you're like family here."

"Yeah, you shou-" Ganju started only to be cut off by Isshin coming towards them.

"Ichigo!" He started as he came over with that big grin and hugged the man. Ichigo returned it in kind and the two let go for now. "And here I was about to go out and get you myself."

"I'd love to." Ichigo answered him with a smile of his own. "Though, I won't be able to stay too long. I've got a few things to take care of back at my squad."

Isshin nodded and they all went inside, eager to enjoy the celebration.

 _ **Hours later, Hueco Mundo**_

Ichigo had finally been able to leave the celebration and make his way back to his squad barracks on wobbly legs. The reason for those wobbly legs you ask? Well, after Ichigo out drank five men in a row without even looking the slightest bit tipsy, both Isshin, Kaien and Kukaku decided to challenge him to a drinking contest. Almost three hours later, they finally ran out of sake and the three were passed out drunk on the floor. Ichigo was tipsy as hell and wobbly as hell, but knew that the Hogyoku would take care of it in a little while.

He had tasked Zaraki and Ikkaku to handle the small amount of paperwork while he passes out in his room for the night just to avoid suspicion. When he was in his room and sobered up from the Hogyoku, he place a barrier around his room like usual and left through a garganta. He was now walking within the main hall of Las Noches with both Sosuke, Gin, Kisuke and Yoruichi walking alongside him. Kisuke was rather anxious to learn more about this 'Phase 1' that Ichigo had planned out. The very thought of something that was the starting point for the destruction of the soul society was enough to cause the usually calm and collected man to shiver a bit.

Once they reached a wall near the back of the large room, Ichigo drew his zanpakuto and stabbed the wall all the way to the hilt of his blade. He turned his blade ninety degrees to the right and a large door opened up for them, not surprising the four since they saw this once before. Ichigo sheathed his blade and they all went inside and the door closed behind them.

"I can't believe that this is under Hueco Mundo." Yoruichi started as the floor under them lowered down to the deepest parts of the palace.

"Yes." Ichigo started as he turned to them. "Phase 1 is a bit tricky, but in another decade or so, should be fully developed."

The platform they were on reached a massive cavern that was even lower than the Menos forest and ten times larger too. The cavern was covered in these strange, glowing white crystals that were everywhere, providing what little light there was for them. The first time that the four were shown this, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, and that was still the case. They all looked around as they continued to descend until the platform stopped. When it did, Ichigo took a deep breath and flared his spirit energy. This caused all of the crystals to change from white to red, giving the cavern a deathly look to it. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in front of them all and what seemed to be a large, red tear appeared in front of them all. It stretched all the way to the top of the cavern all the way to the bottom and seemed to be a crack in reality to some. This was new to the four. Last time they were here simply to see the area, but now, they were seeing this.

"What is this?" Gin asked with his eyes open wide for the first time in a long while.

"This Gin." Ichigo started as he finished flaring his energy and took a knee to catch his breath, surprising everyone even more that he was tired. "Is Phase 1."

They all looked towards the tear and could vaguely see something on the other side. It took them a bit to get a clear look, but once they did, they all went wide eyed. On the other side of the tear, was none other than Seireitei in all its glory.

* * *

 **That's basically Phase 1. If ya'll are still a little confused by this, it's basically a backdoor to Seireitei.**

 **Lol.**

 **Sorry I couldn't update Monday. Way too much stuff going on that day and today. Also, I may not be able to update Saturday, because Spider-Man on PS4 Comes out Friday and I'm getting it tomorrow. So I'll be doing that all day Saturday. I'll still update Friday. Which would ya'll like me to update next?**

 **Ichigo's new Zanpakuto**

 **or**

 **Born of Two**

 **Leave your answer in the reviews.**

 **Till the next chapter, stay awesome, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
